momoshiki y mirai
by Fatima Diaz
Summary: un universos paralelo donde momoshiki no murió pero si perdió la batalla, ni se fusiono o tomo el poder de kinshiki. un día mirai estaba de misión de rango C , tenia que escoltar a una persona hacia una aldea, una misión sencilla para ella, al terminar su misión, se encuentra en el camino a uno de los otsutsuki, que comenzó a tener interés por ella.
1. Chapter 1

En las grandes puertas de konoha, estaba mirai, lista para salir y escoltar a su cliente que era un joven de veinte y tres años, rubio, alto y apuesto de ojos almendrados color negros un rasgo muy atractivo en el.

**Mirai:** ¿listo señor eiji-san? **: dijo llamando la atención del joven.**

**Eiji:** si**: dijo poniéndose a su lado.**

**Boruto: **¡hasta luego mirai-san! ¡Eiji se bueno con mirai!** : Grito a lo lejos viendo que ellos ya estaban lejos.**

Mirai había escuchado a boruto gritar ¿que quiso decir que eiji sea bueno con ella? Pensaba mientras proseguía caminando seria mirando a su alrededor que no apareciese un enemigo, Mientras eiji este cerca de ella estará mas seguro, aun sabiendo que es una misión sencilla pero nunca ay que bajar la guardia.

Ya estaba fuera de konoha mirai se fastidiaba por el joven eiji que se quejaba cada rato y la trataba como una sirvienta.

**Eiji:** me duelen los pies descansemos, chico konoha**: dijo molesto.**

**Mirai:** uno acabamos de salir de konoha y estamos medio camino de tu aldea, dos no me digas chico konoha y tres soy una chica**: dijo ofendida, ahora sabia a que se refería boruto que el sea bueno con ella, de seguro boruto lo conoció antes que ella y sabia perfectamente que este era un grosero. **

**Eiji:** ¡¿una chica?! **: dijo sorprendido acercándose a mirai muy de cerca mirándola bien y asiendo que esta se sonrojara por la cercanía.**

**Eiji:** en verdad sos una chica, no lo había notado porque eres casi parecida a un chico además de plana y el pelo cortó**: dijo poniendo sus dos manos en los pechos de ella haciendo que se sonrojara.**

**Mirai: **¡¿pero que haces?! ¡Pervertido!**: grito molesta, y súper sonrojada alejándose unos pasos atrás.**

**Eiji:** no es para tanto, pero bueno, sigamos no quiero llegar tarde a mi aldea donde ay hermosas chicas que no se parecen hombres**: dijo apropósito para molestarla.**

**Mirai: **bien vamos entonces**: dijo ofendida y molesta.**

**_ **¿en verdad me parezco un chico?**_pensó mirai algo dolida.**

Caminaron horas y ya estaba anocheciendo eiji estaba muy quejoso y grosero molestando a la pobre mirai que se ponía roja de ira con cada comentario que este hacia sobre su apariencia.

**Eiji: **¿dime que edad tienes?**: pregunto algo intrigado.**

**Mirai: **¿para que quieres saber mi edad?**: dijo molesta.**

**Eiji: **nada en especial, solo simple curiosidad**: dijo aburrido mirándola en los ojos.**

**Mirai:** tengo diecisiete**: dijo resignada, ya quería irse a la aldea a descansar y tener tranquilidad no ha sido un día agradable.**

**Eiji:** ¡¿me pusieron a una niñata como escolta?! ¡Que insulto!**: dijo molesto.**

Mirai ignora los comentarios de este y ve de lejos la aldea de eiji, ya era de noche y se podía ver las luces a lo lejos.

**Mirai:** ya casi llegamos**: dijo para si misma.**

Al llegar a la aldea mirai suelta un suspira aliviada de que aya podido terminar su labor.

**Mirai:** bueno ya te e traído a dios**: dijo volteando pero eiji la detiene.**

**Eiji:** espera, aun no me e despido de ti, supongo que nunca y obviamente no fuiste besada, déjame ser el primero**: dijo agarrándola desprevenida de la cintura y acercando su rostro a la de ella.**

**Mirai: **no gracias, con un a dios es suficiente ¡ahora suéltame!**: dijo molesta, mientras trataba de soltarse sin tratar de lastimarlo si lo lastimaba de seguro denunciarían a konoha.**

**Eiji**: o vamos, solo un beso, a mí ni una chica me ha rechazado o denegado un beso, vamos se que quieres**: dijo molesto y con voz ronca mientras apretaba más el agarre.**

**Mirai: **¡he dicho que no!**: grito desviando su rostro para que este no la besara pero aun a si el deposito un beso en el cuello de ella asiendo que temblara y sintiera escalofríos desagradable.**

¡EIJI! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?! ¡SUÉLTALA!** : Se escucho a un hombre gritando.**

Eiji suelta a mira y ve hay a un hombre que se acercaba a el.

**Eiji: **pa…padre ¿cuanto tiempo has estado ay?**: pregunto temeroso.**

**Padre de eiji: **lo suficiente ahora ¡discúlpate con ella!**: grito señalando a mirai.**

**Eiji**: s…si padre**: dijo volteando poniéndose de frente de mirai y se inclinaba.**

**Eiji: **¡yo lo siento!** : Dijo súper temeroso.**

**Padre de eiji: **¡ahora entra a casa!**: grito a su hijo que salio corriendo y yéndose a su casa.**

Mirai miraba a que a ya escena y se sintió bien como eiji era reprendido por su padre.

**Padre de eiji: **disculpe que mi hijo la ha ya ofendido y faltado el respeto, señorita sarutobi**: dijo avergonzado.**

**Mirai: **no pasa nada, ya me retiro**: dijo sonriéndole al amable señor.**

**Padre de eiji: **¿no le gustaría descansar en nuestras habitaciones? es de noche y puede ser muy peligro**: dijo preocupado.**

**Mirai: **aprecio su amabilidad, pero lo que quiero ahora es volver a konoha lo antes posible además no es tan lejos**: dijo amable.**

**Padre de eiji: **entiendo, bueno, ten cuidado**: dijo amable y cortes.**

**Mirai: **a dios**: dijo despidiéndose.**

Había pasado media hora, estaba cansada, con sueño mientras caminaba y veía la hermosa luna llena que alumbraba todo el bosque y el camino.

**_ **Que linda es la luna**_ piensa mirai mientras bostezaba.**

Hasta que se detiene había escuchado una rama romperse, mira ha su alrededor en alerta mientras sacaba un kunai ve que se sacude un arbusto y en el sale una liebre.

_ ¿una liebre? _**piensa mirai, mientras guarda su kunai y suelta un suspiro.**

**Mirai:** que tonta soy**: dijo en susurro mientras volteaba y justo choca con alguien mientras sentía el aroma a pino que desprendía este.**

_Tú debe ser de konoha_**: dijo un hombre con voz fría y sin emoción.**

Mirai levanta la vista, y queda en shok viendo al sujeto y lo reconociendo al hombre, que estaba siendo alumbrado por la luna.

**Mirai:** otsutsuki momoshiki**: dijo aun no se había apartado de el, estaba paralizada de la impresión, nunca pensaría que se encontraría a uno de los enemigos mas peligrosos en su vida, mirándola con esos ojos perlados y cautivantes. **


	2. Chapter 2

El otsutsuki estaba quieto viendo a la kunoichi de konoha, que aun estaba apoyada en el, parece que estaba sorprendida y aun no se inmutaba en separarse, la luna los alumbraba a los dos que se miraban intensamente.

_un ninja de konoha**_ piensa momoshiki viendo el símbolo de la aldea que ella tenia puesto en la frente.**

Mirai reacciona y da un salto hacía atrás sacando un kunai, y teniendo distancia mas segura, mientras observaba al otsutsuki con cautela, y regañándose mentalmente a si misma por confiada, el otsutsuki la observaba intensamente con eso perlados ojos que no le quitaba la vista, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de ella que trataba de mantener su compostura, se sentía incomoda ante esa mirada fría, calculadora e inexpresiva.

Se acerca a la kunoichi con pasos tranquilos, poniéndola mas nerviosa, veía esos ojos rojizos analizándolo desafiante, mientras retrocedía con cada paso que el hacía, una jovencita valiente y con algo de agallas, pensando que con esa arma de juguete podría amenazarlo.

**Mirai: **¡quieto!**: grito amenazante mientras tomaba la postura de batalla, mientras retrocedía cada paso.**

_ ¿que are? No puedo vencerlo, es un sujeto de un rango muy poderoso casi de fuerte que hokage-sama y sasuke uchiha_ **pensaba mirai, viendo al otsutsuki en frente, con ese semblante elegante y aterrador pero atractivo, acercándose hacía ella. **

**Momoshiki: **¿crees que con esa arma de juguete puede vencerme niña?**: dijo muy fríamente serio acercándose más a ella.**

**Mirai:** ¡no me subestimes!**: dijo atacándolo con sus ramas de chacra.**

El esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de la chica, era muy censillo ver sus movimientos, luego be que ella hacer un nos movimientos de mano y saca una especie de cenizas rodeándolo.

**Mirai: **_¡cenizas ardientes!_**: dijo manteniendo distancia mientras hacia una chispa, provocando una explosión, esa técnica lo había aprendido de konohamaru.**

Mirai se aleja corriendo hacía el bosque para perderlo, ya que era bastante obvio que eso no le a echo nada al otsutsuki, siguió corriendo sin descansar saltando tras árbol y tras árbol horas, al final se detiene detrás de un árbol grueso descansando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento podía sentir su corazón golpeando su pecho como loco.

**_** Si fuera fuerte **_ pensaba mirai molesta y cautelosa mientras se calmaba al notar que al parecer no la había seguido, mientras se frotaba los ojos por que le había entrado algo de tierra, pero al terminar de fregarse sus ojos mira de frente suyo a momoshiki tan cerca, hasta podía sentir su respiración.**

**Momoshiki: **tonta e ingenua mortal**: dijo con voz seria y ronca,** **acorralándola entre el árbol y su cuerpo.**

Ella se retorcía lanzándole maldiciones y quejándose por la presión que el le daba apretándola mas al árbol, podía ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ella llamándole la atención.

**Mirai:** ¿que…que quieres de mi?**: dijo entre cortadas por el poco oxigeno que tenia tratando de respirar bien, el la literalmente la estaba aplastando, además avergonzadamente se sentía excitada como el la apretaba mas su cuerpo a la de ella, podía sentir el aroma masculino de el, se sentía tan embriagador. **

**_**interesante**_ piensa momoshiki, acercando su rostro a la de ella que dejo de luchar mientras se sonrojaba intensamente mirándolo con esos ojos rojizos con temor y confusión. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirai: **¿Que…que haces?**:** **dijo tartamudeado viendo como el acercaba su rostro, podía sentir su aliento caliente causándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.**

El no le responde solo se le queda viendo con esos ojos penetrantes y perlados mirándola con curiosidad.

sentía como el otsutsuki aspiraba el aroma de ella apoyando su pálido rostro en la cabellera de ella mientras el recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos serpentinamente.

**_**¡¿Qué esta haciendo?**_piensa mirai confundida, sintiendo como momoshiki acariciaba sus careras y bajaba su rostro en su oído mientras respiraba aire caliente, haciendo que temblaba, no sabia porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así se sentía ¿bien?**

**_ **¿que me sucede? ¿Porque mi cuerpo reacciona a si?**_ pensaba mirai agitada, mientras trataba de empujarlo. **

**Mirai: **¡su…suéltame!** :grito intentando alejarlo con sus dos manos libres agarrando los dos raros cuernos del otsutsuki que tenia en la cabeza, no podía moverlo ni un poco era demasiado fuerte.**

**Momoshiki: **¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que nunca fuiste tocada? **: dijo susurrándole en el oído con voz ronca, mientras disfrutaba la calidez de ella, no sabía que las mujeres en este mundo sean tan sensibles a las caricias.**

Veía ese hermoso e inusual sonrojo de ella mirándolo con esos ojos rojos casi idénticos al sharigan pero más atractiva, no sabe en que momento sucedió y el por que se interesó por ella ¿que era lo que le pasaba? ¿Porque sentía excitado por una simple e insignificante mortal? No sabia porque pero eso lo pensara después cuando acabe con ella.

Podía sentir el temblor de la kunoichi, se sintió tan bien y superior quería hacerla temblar quería explorar mas de ella y verla si esa estorbosa ropa uniformada, su aroma se sentía tan bien, ¡tan dulce y delicioso!

**_**vuele también **_ piensa momoshiki aspirando el aroma dulce e embriagante, preguntándose si sus labios sabrían tan bien.**

Mirai se sentía tan extrañamente excitada y tan bien , veía como el se separaba un poco su rostro y lo acercaba a la de ella, estaba a centímetros de sus labios.

**Mirai:** n…no**: dijo en susurro, desviando su rostro sonrojado.**

Momoshiki se enfada y le agarra con brusquedad el mentón a mirai, asiendo que lo mire directamente.

**Momoshiki:** a mi nadie me niega lo que quiero**: dijo fríamente y robándole su primer beso, se sentía tan suave y dulce.**

Mirai se retuerce desesperada tratando de liberarse, pero de apoco sentía una calidez tan agradable y tan tentador, el la besaba con tal dulzura y tan profesional, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura apretándola hacía su cuerpo fuerte mente, le corresponde el beso era muy inexperta en esas cosas y además de que es su primer beso.

Estuvieron horas besándose, se sentían tan bien y tan mal, se tuvieron que separar del beso para recuperar aire mientras se miraban con anhelo, momoshiki la sujeta y la recuesta en el suave césped mientras se colocaba en sima de ella viendo como la ponía sonrojada intensamente con un lindo escarlata en su rostro angelical e inocente.

**_**tan hermosa**_piensa el otsutsuki mirándola con anhelo.**

El comenzó a besarle en los labios con cariño y con mucho deseo, disfrutando de su dulce sabor mientras lentamente le habría el chaleco a la kunoichi que gemía agitada bajo sus caricias.

Mirai reacciona.

**Mirai:** momoshiki **: dijo entre cortadas, ¡¿que diablos esta haciendo?! ¡El es el enemigo!**

**Momoshiki: **cállate**: dijo en susurro y con voz ronca mientras agarraba las muñecas de ella con una sola mano y los colocaba sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola mientras con su mano libre** **abriendo por completo el chaleco verde de ella mientras con la mirada como la luna la alumbraba, el contemplaba el lindo rostro, y se lamía los labios viendo los de ella.**

**Mirai: **¡espera! ¡AAaa!** : grita sintiendo como el desgarraba dolorosamente su uniforme ninja dejándole marcas rojizas con facilidad, dejando ver sus pequeños pechos rosaditos en frente de el que la miraba con anhelo **

**Momoshiki: **mía**: dijo mientras lamía el cuello de ella y bajando lentamente hasta los pequeños pechos suaves y tan tentadores probando los y masajeándolos mientras escuchaba los gemidos de ella que eran músicas para sus oídos.**

**_** soy una tonta **_ pensaba mirai con lagrimas amenazando salir, mientras gemía y rogaba que se de tuviera, aunque no quería que lo hiciera se sentía tan excitada y tan bien.**

Luego de la nada unos cunas se dirigieron hacia el otsutsuki que lo esquivó con facilidad y alejándolos con un simple golpe mientras el desprevenido es golpeado fuerte siendo lanzado lejos chocando entre los árboles rompiéndoles a mil pedazos por alguien man teniéndolo alejado de mirai.

_ ¿que…que sucedió? _ **pensó mirai confundida, todo había sido tan rápido que no pudo ver lo que sucedió**

¿Esta bien?**: dijo un hombre con voz seria, el vestía de negro con capa negra viéndolas con esos ojos color sangre.**

**Mirai:** sasuke uchiha**: dijo viendo a su rescatador.**

**Sasuke: **ten ponte esto**: dijo serio sacándose su capa negra y entregándosela.**

Ella lo miro confundida hasta que se dio cuenta que la mita de su ropa había sido destruida y estaba mostrando su casi desnudes frente a el, se pone súper roja y agarra la capa cubriéndose toda y gritando mentalmente por su humillación.

**Sasuke:** ¿puedes levantarte? **: Pregunta viendo que ella estaba temblando con unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, se notaba tan débil.**

**Mirai:** eso creo**: dijo dudosa levantándose tambaleante ¿en que momento perdió sus energías? ¿Acaso el otsutsuki le había absorbido chacra? **

**Momoshiki: **sasuke uchiha**: dijo con la voz mas aterradoramente fría.**

**Sasuke: **nunca pensé que llegarías a cometer un acto tan cobarde de ti, otsutsuki**: dijo serio y teniendo a mirai detrás su yo mientras miraba a momoshiki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke: **nunca pensé que llegarías a cometer un acto tan cobarde de ti, otsutsuki**: dijo serio y teniendo a mirai detrás su yo mientras miraba a momoshiki.**

**_**uchiha sasuke_** piensa momoshiki, se ha confiado, no esperaba que apareciera el uchiha.**

**Mirai: **sasuke-san ¿co…como es….

**Sasuke:** sentí el chacra del otsutsuki y el tu yo**: dijo serio fulminando al otsutsuki con una mirada muy seria.**

**Momoshiki: **insolente**: dijo moviéndose ha gran velocidad a sia el uchiha, mientras sacaba una daga afilada bajo su manga.**

Sasuke agarra a mirai de la cintura con su único brazo y salta esquivando el ataque del otsutsuki que golpeo el suelo terroso dejando un gran corte en línea recta en el.

**_** ¡¿como se atreve?!**_pensó momoshiki celoso, viendo al uchiha sostener a la kunoichi, mientras aterrizaban en una distancia alejados de el.**

**Momoshiki: **uchiha**: dijo con veneno.**

Mirai veía el rostro enfurecido del otsutsuki que miraba hacia ellos, haciendo que se estremeciera la expresión que el ponía daba miedo.

**Mirai:** sa…sasuke-san**:** **dijo nerviosa y sonrojada se sentía tan incomoda, no solo por el agarre del uchiha sino que** **la capa que la cubría se le estaba cayendo mostrando sus desnudos hombros. **

**Sasuke: **sujete bien**: dijo esquivando los ataques del otsutsuki frenéticamente.**

Ella izo lo que le pidió, se sujeta abrazándole el cuello al uchiha, que la suelta en un movimiento rápido y invocando dos clones de sombra y la agarra de nuevo mientras los dos clones de sasuke detenían al otsutsuki, pero de la nada aparece otros dos otsutsukis.

**Kinshiki: **¡lord momoshiki!**: grito golpeando al clon de sombra y poniéndose en frente. **

**Urashiki: **ey momoshiki ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido, ¡espera! ya estabas así**: dijo burlándose mientras se colgaba en el hombro de el.**

**Momoshiki: **¡quítate de enzima impertinente!** : dijo molesto mientras lo empujaba y corre hacia delante y esquivaba el ataque del clon del uchiha y lo golpea asiendo que desapareciera. **

Al haber acabado con el clon, se da cuenta de que el uchiha y la kunoichi ya no estaban, eso lo molesto, no entendía porque se sentía tan impotente y fastidiado por el simple echo de ver al uchiha rodeando la cintura de la ninja con su brazo alejándola de el.

**Kinshiki: **lord momoshiki, lamento no estar al lado su yo, todo fue culpa de este impertinente**: dijo fulminando a urashiki.**

**Urashiki: **¿yo?**: dijo con su fingida confusión: **no se de que estas hablando kinshiki.

**Kinshiki:** Si, tu, y sabes a que me refiero**: dijo apretando sus dientes, recordando cuando estaban en su escondite subterráneo.**

_**Recuerdo**_

_**Kinshiki:**__ urashiki ¿has visto a lord momoshiki?__**: pregunto con amargura al otsutsuki que estaba sentado en el suelo y jugando una maquina pequeña y extraña de quien sabe de donde lo abra sacado.**_

_**Urashiki:**__ no se, tal vez debe estar en el baño sacando sus idea__**: dijo con una sonrisa chistosa, para molestarlo**__._

_**Kinshiki:**__ ¡¿como te atreves a burlarte de lord momoshiki?!__**: grito molesto y con una vena en la frente.**_

_**Urashiki:**__ ¡O vamos!, solo fue un chiste, que aburrido sos, no lo e visto des de que salio a respirar aire fresco, maldición no se rinde__**: dijo jugaba en la consola tratando de ganarle a un luchador.**_

_**Kinshiki: **__saldré a buscarlo__**: dijo dándose la vuelta.**_

_**Urashiki: **__espera deja que tenga su privacidad, de seguro salio para estar asolas, estas muy apegado como un moco en el pelo de el__**: dijo con esa tonta referencia. **_

_Kinshiki gruñe y se sienta al lado de urashiki, el otsutsuki tenia algo de razón excepto la tonta referencia la del moco, su lord momoshiki a estado estresado, por esta vez esperara si no aparece saldrá a buscarlo._

_Luego de unos minutos sienten un temblor, los dos otsutsuki se levantan en sus lugares y salen de su guarida en busca del otsutsuki que estaba luchando con dos clones del uchiha no muy lejos de ellos._

**Fin del recuerdo**

Momoshiki se va a la guarida, estaba molesto y necesitaba pensar el porque se sintió tan atraído por una insignificante humana, no comprendía que le sucedió había perdido el control de sus emociones al verla con unas pequeñas lagrimas en su hermoso rostro, por alguna extraña razón se sintió algo culpable no sabia el porque.

**_** ¿cual seria su nombre? **_pensaba momoshiki e ignorando las discusiones de su guardián con el irritante otsutsuki, no entendía porque estaban discutiendo sobre un moco y no Quería sabe así que simplemente los ignora.**

**En konoha**

En la entrada de konoha estaba unos de los clones de naruto esperando la llegada de sasuke, y se estaba impacientando por la tardanza del uchiha.

**Naruto: ¿**que lo estará demorando? Dattebayo**: dijo aburrido esperando a su amigo mientras soltaba un bostezo y se frotaba los ojos con cansancio ya era muy tarde podía ver las estrellas y la gran luna brillar.**

¿Hokage-sama?**: dijo una voz femenina de tras de el.**

**Naruto:** ¿hum**?: voltea y ve a la ex maestra de hinata con una expresión preocupada.**

**Naruto:** hola kurenai sensei**: saluda con su gran sonrisa a la ex maestra de su esposa hinata.**

**Kurenai: **hola hokage-sama**: dijo cortes mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.**

Los dos se quedaron charlando mirando la luna llena y viendo luces de la ciudad de konoha dando un lindo resplandor.

**Naruto: **dime ¿porque estas a estas horas de la noche? **: dijo viendo el rostro preocupado de kurenai.**

**Kurenai: **espero a mirai**: dijo preocupada.**

**Naruto: **¿aun no ha regresado?**: dijo viendo en la entrada de konoha.**

**Kurenai: **no, ella me había dicho que llevaría a un cliente a una aldea no muy lejos de esta aldea, se supone que ya debería de estar en casa.

Naruto esta serio recuerda que el había mandado esta misión a mirai a escoltar a un joven de veinte y tres años a una aldea no muy lejana, ¿Qué abra retrasado a mirai-chan? se preguntaba.

**Naruto:** es algo tarde kurenai sensei, ve a casa a descansar, yo esperare a su hija**: dijo con amabilidad**.

**Kurenai:** gracias, hokage-sama, te lo encargo**: dijo yéndose hacía mucho frió y no estaba totalmente abrigada.**

Luego de que kurenai sensei se fuera a su casa, naruto espero, preocupado de que mirai no le ha ya pasado algo malo y a la vez estaba serio, tenía unas sospechas de ese tal eiji, se podía notar la arrogancia y lo pesimista a simple vista de ese tipo, solo espera que no le aya echo nada raro o retrasado a mirai.

Pasaron unas horas mas, ya eran las tres de la mañana, se estaba nublando el cielo y haciendo mas frió, se estaba impacientando, hasta que ve que aparece sasuke parando en frente suyo con mirai dormida en su espalda, el hokage veía con preocupación a la kunoichi que estaba cubrí da por la capa negra de sasuke, ve que tenia el cabello mas desordenado y con algo de pasto y tierra en su cuerpo.

**Naruto:** ¡mirai!**: grito preocupado se acerca a sasuke y la agarra con sus dos brazos levantándola como una princesa: **¿que paso?**: pregunto serio, viendo que ella tenia destrozado la parte delantera de su uniforme ninja que mostraba su desnuda piel, podía notar unos moretones en ella y esperaba que no sea lo que cree lo que esta pensando.**

**Sasuke: **te contare luego, primero llevémosla al hospital**: dijo con su típica seriedad.**

Cuando estaban yendo a konoha ella se había dormido trato de despertarla pero no resulto, supuso que el otsutsuki le habría absorbido chacra para que no se resistiera pero lo raro no pareció que ella se a ya puesto resistencia ¿Qué intentaba hacer momoshiki?

**_ **de seguro ese eiji izo esto**_ pensaba naruto, saltando techo en techo junto con sasuke hacía el hospital.**

Al llevar a mirai al hospital el clon de naruto se desvanece y sasuke fue dirigiéndose al edificio hokage, donde el verdadero naruto lo esperaba con impaciencia.

Sasuke al llegar toca la puerta y escucha que naruto le abre asiendo que pase con un semblante serio.

El azabache entra y ve que su amigo se sentaba en la silla.

**Naruto:** ¿que sucedió?


	5. Chapter 5

_**En el hospital**_

Ya era de día y la luz entraba por la ventana alumbrando la habitación y haciendo que mirai despertara perezosamente se sienta y se brota los ojos mientras soltaba un bostezo y nota que no estaba en su habitación.

Ya estas despierta, me alegra**: dijo una linda doctora pelirosada de ojos jade entrando y serrando la puerta detrás de ella.**

**Mirai:** sakura-sama**: dijo en susurro y confundida.**

**Sakura: **vine a revisar tu estado**: dijo amable mientras se acercaba. **

Mirai inspecciona la habitación reconociéndolo, estaba en el hospital y también ve que tenia puesta la bata del hospital ¿como fue que llego hasta aquí? Lo único que recuerda es que estaba con sasuke escapando del…. Se sonroja intensamente, pudo recordar lo todo.

**_ **¡¿como pude casi dejarme llevar por ese pervertido otsutsuki?!**_pensó mirai cubriéndose el rostro muy sonrojado con sus manos, avergonzada.**

No lo entendía ¿Por qué se sintió tan atraída por el en ese momento? además de casi ser…. ¿violada? No, no lo veía de esa forma, ¿entonces? ¿Porque no se resistió del todo a sus caricias? ¿Porque no lucho del todo dándose cuenta de las intensiones de el? Tenía tantas preguntas y sentimiento raro pero cálido.

Sakura la veía con lastima pensando que esta iba a llorar, notando leve temblor, un clon de naruto le había informado lo sucedido, si sasuke no abría llegado esta joven le habrían robado su dignidad.

**_ **¿por que me siento tan rara?**_ piensa mirai recordando el hermoso rostro y ojos perlados del otsutsuki, siente como mariposas en su estomago un cosquilleo, extraña pero agradable.**

**_ **¿que será este sentimiento?**_piensa mirai mientras soltaba un suspiro y aun algo sonrojada.**

Luego de un rato de ser inspeccionada por Sakura, entra kurenai preocupada mientras se acercaba a su hija abrasándola fuerte.

**Kurenai:** mirai, hija**: dijo abrazándola con ternura.**

**Mirai:** mama, no te preocupes estoy bien**: dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras le correspondí el abrazo. **

**Kurenai: **¿en verdad te encuentras bien? **: pregunto mirando preocupada a su hija.**

**Mirai: **Estoy bien mama**: le dice con una sonrisa sincera para calmarla.**

**Sakura: **no se preocupe kurenai sensei, mirai se encuentra muy bien, por ahora se quedara una noche en el hospital por si acaso, mañana le daré de alta** :dijo muy segura.**

La pelirosa miraba con una sonrisa a la ex sensei de hinata.

**Sakura:** dentro de un momento vendrán hacerte algunas preguntas mirai**: dijo seria a la kunoichi.**

**Mirai:** s…si**: dijo desviando su rostro avergonzada no querían que le hagan preguntas de lo sucedido, se sentía incomoda.**

Kurenai y sakura veían como ella desviaba su cabeza para que no le miraran el rostro, su pusieron que estaba humillada y avergonzada por ser casi forzada a algo que no quería y no podía combatirlo.

**Mirai: **quisiera estar sola, por favor**: dijo mientras se acostaba y se cubría con las sabanas blancas el rostro para que no le vieran el intenso carmesí que se expandía en el. **

**Sakura: **tranquila ya saldremos**: dijo con lastima, no quería que su paciente se sienta incomoda, así que simplemente le va dar algo de privacidad.**

**Kurenai: **esta bien te veré en la mañana**: dijo besándole la cabeza tapada de su adorada hija, mientras se retiraba junto a sakura.**

Escucha a Las dos mayores que ya se habían ido, mientras se destapaba un poco, soltando un suspiro se sentía tan inútil, en estos momentos, ¿Cómo habrá caído tan bajo? dejando que su enemigo no solo su enemigo si no de todas las naciones, la besara y lo peor es que lo disfruto respondiendo sus besos tan profesionales y tan seductor.

_mi beso**_ pensaba la kunoichi, tocándose los labios, podía recordar ese beso que al principio le fue robado con brusquedad pero luego se hacía lento y tierno causándoles un cosquilleo en su estomago. **

**Mirai: **quisiera sentirlo de nuevo**: dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho: **¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?!

Estaba tan roja y avergonzada, no podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿que le sucedía? ¡Ella no era así!, baja de la cama y se va al baño a mojarse el rostro con agua fría, se sentía tan caliente, se mira en el espejo y veía su rostro muy sonrojado de un tono fuerte a carmesí, se echa mas agua helada para tratar de disminuirlo, estuvo horas en el baño de la habitación, hasta que escucha que golpeaban la puerta suavemente.

**Mirai:** ¿s…si? **: pregunto.**

Se dirigía a la puerta pero no noto que había mojado el suelo las baldosas mojadas eran mas resbaladiza y mas cuando estas descalza, se resbala soltando un pequeño grito no muy fuerte pero audible para aquel que estaba detrás de la puerta, iba cayendo al suelo, pero no sintió el duro piso, la sostenían de la cintura aquel sujeto que había entrado lo mas rápido que pudo atrapándola a tiempo.

**Mirai:** gra…gracias sasuke-san**: dijo avergonzada al azabache.**

**Sasuke: **tienes que tener cuidado**: dijo serio mientras la sacaba del baño que estaba mojado.**

**_**esta niña**_ piensa el uchiha irritado y soltado un suspiro mientras soltaba a la kunoichi cerca de la camilla.**

**Sasuke: **estas mojada y temblando**: dijo viéndola toda húmeda y temblando además su rostro estaba sonrojado.**

**Mirai:** no… no lo note, ¿vino hacerme pre….preguntas? **: dijo tartamudeando ¡diablos! no sabia en que momento comenzó a tener frió ase pocos minutos atrás se sentí acalorada.**

**Sasuke: **hum**: coloca su mano en la frente de ella pero no sintió que esta tuviera fiebre ¿entonces? ¿Porque estaba tan sonrojada? podía sentir como ella se tensaba, no comprendía porque se ponía así esta chica.**

Se aparta de el con vergüenza, se sentía incomoda ante su intensa mirada, trataba de no mirarle a los ojos se sentía temerosa luego siente que le toca la mejilla, voltea su rostro y ve que el estaba muy cerca mirándola detenidamente con esos ojos negro y profundo, poniéndola muy incomoda.

**Sasuke:** ¿porque estas sonrojada? Si quieres llamo a sakura para que te revise**: dijo serio y algo preocupado, no sabiendo porque se ponía así.**

**Mirai: **yo…yo**: se sonrojara intensamente.**

_ es...esta muy cerca**_ piensa incomoda sintiendo la leve caricia en su mejilla sonrojada.**

**Mirai: **es…estoy bien, no hace falta que llames a sakura-sama**: dijo retrocediendo para romper el contacto de el, que la veía dudoso.**

**Sasuke:** bien, te are las preguntas luego, primero cámbiate esa bata blanca esta húmedo y transparente**: dijo con vacilación dándose la vuelta y poniéndose detrás de la cortina de la camilla ha esperar que ella se cambiase de bata.**

Confundida Mirai baja la vista y se pone roja, su bata estaba muy transparente asiendo que sus pechos se notaran.

**_** ¡maldición!**_grito mentalmente muy humillada.**

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba vestida con otra bata blanca y cómoda que estaba guardada, ya no sentía frió, pero aun así no se disminuyó su sonrojo estaba cansada y con sueño.

**Mirai:** sasuke-san**: dijo soltando un suspiro mientras se sentaba en su camilla.**

**Sasuke: **¿terminaste?

**Mirai: **si**: dijo algo nerviosa, mientras veía como el pasaba con su normal expresión seria viéndola con esos ojos oscuros.**

**Sasuke: **bien, ahora di…

¡Mirai!**: grito entrando sin tocar mientras se acercaba a mirai sin notar que estaba sasuke.**

**Mirai: **¿boruto?**: dijo sorprendida y a la vez agradecida de que allá venido.**

**Boruto: **mirai que paso fue ese tal eiji que te hirió**: dijo preocupado.**

**_**naruto dijo casi lo mismo que boruto**_ pensaba sasuke, viendo con molestia al uzumaki, por ser interrumpido.**

**Sasuke:** boruto**: dijo llamando la atención del peli rubio. **

**Boruto: **¿hum?¿Tío sasuke?**: dijo sorprendido viendo a su maestro mirándolo con una mirada aterradora.**

**_**huy, creo que interrumpí algo importante** _ piensa el pelirrubio tragando saliva mientras sonreía nervioso.**

**En la guarida subterránea**

Todo estaba casi tranquilo por la discusión de kinshiki con urashiki, eso irritaba mas a momoshiki estaba acostado en una habitación un poco mas alejado que estos ruidosos, no podía dejar de pensar en la kunoichi, se sentía tan molesto y estresado, y no sabia el porque,¿es acaso se siente realmente atraído por esa chica? ¿Cómo es posible? Bueno el comenzó a sentir interés y curiosidad por en ella y querer explorar mas en ese cuerpo.

Cuando la había acorralado le había dado curiosidad ese leve color carmesí en su lindo rostro, sabiendo en seguida que ella estaba excitada, el tiene un buen sentido del olfato y podía sentir no solo su aroma dulce sino las excitación de ella y de su cuerpo que lo izo perder un tanto el control de sus emociones y de su necesidad masculina, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por… ¿herirla? ¿Sentirse culpable? ¡¿Pero que le su sede?! Ella solo es una humana ¿insignificante?, pero aun así….

**Urashiki:** jijiji momoshiki ¿que te sucede? tu rostro esta sonrojado ¿acaso te acordaste de algo penoso y personal? ¿O tal vez de una chica? **: dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras trataba de adivinar que era, lo que pone más amargado de lo habitual al otsutsuki.**

**Momoshiki: **no molestes**: dijo con voz fría y muy seria, mirando al otsutsuki irritante, amenazadoramente.**

**Urashiki:** ¿se trata de una chica? ¿No? ¿Pero quien podría ser la desafortunada?**: dijo engreídamente, molestando más a momoshiki.**

**Momoshiki: **cállate irrespetuoso**: dijo apretando los dienten levantándose de su improvisada cama mientras se acercaba ha urashiki con un semblante de ira, no estaba de humor para escuchar las provocaciones de este otsutsuki.**

**Urashiki: **¿que? ¿Dije algo malo lord momoshiki?**: dijo sin retroceder mientras sonreía socarronamente.**

**Momoshiki: **impertinente**: dijo saliendo de la habitación quería salir necesitaba estar solo por un momento.**

**Kinshiki: **lord momoshiki**: dijo notando que estaba molesto porque tenia el byakugan activado por la ira.**

**_**que habrá sucedido**_ pensaba kinshiki, hasta que ve quien era la razón de la ira de su señor momoshiki.**

**Kinshiki: **¡TU!** : dijo agarrándolo mientras le salía una vena en la frente.**

**Momoshiki: **kinshiki saldré un momento, quiero estar solo, no me sigas**: ordeno mientras se alejaba de los dos otsutsukis.**

**_**puede que la encuentre en esa aldea** _piensa el momoshiki, avanzando más rápido para salir del subterráneo Y encontrarla quería verla no entendía por que, pero quería hacerlo, verla de nuevo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hospital de konoha.**

Boruto ya se había ido a regañadientes. y sasuke también con tranquilidad, ya le había contado al uchiha lo que sucedió, con algo de vergüenza, de como se encontró al otsutsuki momoshiki, y que intento escapar sin éxito. Lo demás tuvo que omitir algunas partes, ya que se avergonzaría, no quería contarle que le respondió el beso al otsutsuki y que casi lo disfrutaba.

Se calmo soltando un suspiro aliviada cuando el uchiha salio de la habitación, se sentía tan incomoda con la presencia de el, que le preguntaba y la miraba interrogantemente poniéndola muy nerviosa.

Mirai estaba acostada, mirando el techo blanco de la habitación distraída, ya había anochecido, la luna alumbraba a través de la ventana reflejando el vaso de cristal con agua bien cristalina que estaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado de ella, la habitación era algo incomoda y oscura, si no fuera por la luna no podría distinguir bien algunas cosas que estaba ha su alcance, estaba aburrida, no tenia sueño ni cansada, decide que salir unos momentos a tomar aire fresco no le aria mal. Se viste con la ropa que le había traído su madre, un pantalón cómodo de color crema, una remera rojo claro de mangas largas con un lindo detalle dorados, y unas sandalias ninjas negras bastantes cómodas.

Tuvo que evadir algunas enfermeras y enfermeros que inspeccionaban en los pasillos, pudo salir sigilosamente sin ser detectada por ellos, tenia suerte de ser ninja o sino no seria fácil evadirlos.

Al salir, se va a un viejo campo de entrenamiento donde nadie venia o se acordaba de el, las malezas estaban muy crecidas con algunas hermosas flores de colores blancas, rojas y amarillas, se encamino tranquila y admiro el lindo paisaje, recordaba que mas adelante había un lago y una banca de madera abandonada de cerca.

Al llegar ve el lindo lago brillando por la luz de la luna, camina hacia el con pasos tranquilos mientras buscaba la banca con la mirada, la encuentra estaba algo polvoriento y medio destrozado pero aun usable, sonríe y se sienta en esa banca vieja mientras admiraba el lago, levanta la vista y ve la luna llena bien radiando su brillante luz blanca, le recordaba al otsutsuki, un ser de las estrellas, tenia que admitir que el era un hombre hermoso, atractivo con esos ojos perlados y cautivantes.

Suelta un suspiro mientras serraba sus ojos recordando el beso, no podía olvidarlo, sabia que estaba mal, pero era inevitable, se sentía tan bien sus labios pálidos su piel blanca tan suave y tersa.

De repente se siente observada, al abrir sus ojos, se sorprende quedando paralizada, viendo al hombre en frente suyo mirándola con esos hermosos ojos perlados.

**_** ¿que hace aquí?**_** **piensa la kunoichi con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. **

**Mirai:** momoshiki**: dijo en susurro viendo que el se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado muy cerca rozando su brazo a la de ella mientras la miraba con esos hermosos ojos perlados.**

**_**momoshiki** _piensa mirai, confundida, no se esperaba ese cambio de actitud en el, no sintió ni un peligro sé supone que tenia que alejarse de el de inmediato, pero algo en su interior le impedía que lo hiciera por lo mas extraño no se sintió temerosa al contrario se sintió reconfortante y cómoda.**

El otsutsuki no comprendía porque estaba actuando así y el porque ella no intentaba huir o atacarlo, la miraba detenidamente, esos ojos carmesí lo veían, podía ver como la luna alumbraba su bello rostro, era tan hermosa veía esos labios entre abiertos y tan tentadores, tenia que controlarse o sino se lanzaría enzima de ella a poseerla. No tenia intención de hacer eso ¿o si?

Levanta su mano y acaricia la mejilla de ella con ternura, ella no intento apartarse, no comprendía porque se sentía así sus sentimientos lo enloquecían

**Momoshiki: **¿Por qué no huyes?**: pregunto con voz suave mientras tocaba el rostro de ella con ternura acariciando sus suave piel sonrojada que la hacía ver mas hermosa.**

**Mirai: **yo… no lose**: dijo algo confundida y perdida en sus pensamientos mientras sentía la calida caricia en su mejilla y mirando esos perlados ojos que la miraban con cariño.**

El quita su mano en la mejilla de ella y la agarra levantándola y asiendo que se sentara en sus piernas, ella se puso tensa a tal movimiento repentino haciendo que se sonrojara intensamente, sonríe al verla sonrojada, siente un extraño cosquilleo eléctrico al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir su dulce roma, no entendía porque no la mataba, o torturaba como hacía con sus enemigos, pero al parecer ella es diferente no sabría describirlo, es un sentimiento muy desconocido calido que siente por ella.

**_ **¿que me hace esta humana?**_ el apoya su rostro en el cuello de ella asiendo que esta se estremeciera.**

Podía sentir su calido aliento en su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera y se sintiera algo tensa, el la rodeaba en su calidos y fuertes brazos, quería alejar se pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, no lo entendía, el es su enemigo el intento propasarse con ella, debería insultarlo, golpearlo, y apartarlo, pero aun así...

**Mirai:** ¡achís!**: estornuda mientras templaba, se hacía mas frió sintiendo la helada brisa, luego siente que el la apegaba mas a su cuerpo dándole calor, abrasándola protectora mente. **

**Momoshiki:** tu nombre**: dijo con voz ronca.**

**Mirai: **¿hum? **: Lo mira confundida.**

**Momoshiki:** ¿cual es tu nombre**?: pregunto con impaciencia quería saber como se llamaba, mientras apoyaba sus labios en el cuelo de ella disfrutando su suavidad y inhalaba el embargador aroma dulce.**

**Mirai:** mirai**: dijo sentía un calor intenso en su rostro y se estremecía mas, era tan raro que un hombre la tocara.**

**_**mirai lindo nombre**_ pensaba el otsutsuki, mientras se separaba un poco y acaricia la mejilla de ella mientas depositaba un beso en la frente, en la mejilla y por ultimo en sus suaves labios tiernamente sintiendo que ella le respondía el beso.**

Pasaron horas besándose con anhelo sin separarse disfrutando gustos sus presencias, mirai rompe el beso algo agitada mientras s el le miraba confuso pero satisfecho al verla tan sonrojada.

**Mirai:** esto…esta mal**: dijo triste el era un enemigo alguien muy peligroso ¿como fue que termino estando en esta forma?**

**Momoshiki: **¿Por qué crees que esta mal?**: pregunto besándole el cuello con deseo, entendía a que se refería ella, pero aun así no le importa.**

**Mirai: **somos enemigo**: dijo tratando de levantarse y alejarse, pero el se lo impedía abrazándola mas fuete hacia el.**

**Momoshiki: **¿y? eso no me importa**: dijo molesto con el rostro apoyado en el cuello de ella, tenia que volver a la guarida hocino su guardián vendría a buscarlo y causaría problemas.**

Momoshiki agarra el mentón de ella depositando un dulce beso en sus suaves los labios mientras la bajaba de su regazo y se para agarrándola de la cintura sin separarse, mientras acercaba su rostro al oído de ella haciendo que se tensara.

**Momoshiki:** volveré**: dijo en susurro desapareciendo de la vista de la kunoichi sonrojada y confundida.**

Estaba sola y confusa mientras se alejaba del lago dirigiéndose al hospital muy avergonzada no podía creer lo que sucedió esta caminando pensativa sin ver donde caminaba, ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento abandonado, caminando distraída hasta que choca con alguien y casi cae al suelo terroso se endereza rápido para no caer y levanta la vista hacia el sujeto con que había chocado.

¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas tan tardes y fuera del hospital?**: dijo el hombre con voz muy fría y molesta mirándola con esos ojos negros aterradoramente, causándole escalofríos y temor.**

**Mirai: **sa…sasuke-san**: dijo nerviosa viendo como el azabache la fulminaba con esa mirada tan oscura**


	7. Chapter 7

¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas tan tardes y fuera del hospital?**: dijo el hombre con voz muy fría y molesta mirándola con esos ojos negros aterradoramente, causándole escalofríos y temor.**

**Mirai: **sa…sasuke-san**: dijo nerviosa viendo como el azabache la fulminaba con esa mirada tan oscura. **

**Sasuke: **te he echo una pregunta**: dijo serio viéndola detenidamente.**

Mirai baja su mirada para no verle los ojos, temía que si lo hacía este usaría su sharinga y vería su mente y lo descubriera.

**Mirai: **no tenía sueño y estaba aburrida, decidí salir un rato a sentir el aire fresco, no me agrada estar en un hospital me sofoca y estresa**: contesto mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su remera roja.**

El uchiha suelta un suspiro, la entendía el también tuvo que soportar estar en el hospital de niño cuando se lastimaba por las misiones, se aburría estando siempre en cama y tener que aguantar el insoportable olor a medicina además de la desagradable comida.

**Sasuke:** te entiendo, a nadie le gusta, pero son las reglas, no puedes salir si no te dan de alta**: dijo cubriéndola con su capa negra, había notado el temblor de esta, estaba refrescando faltaba poco para que comience el invierno.**

Se sonroja mientras caminaba al lado del uchiha hacía el hospital.

**_ **me salve **_piensa la kunoichi aliviada.**

**Ya de día**

**Sakura: **¡shanaro!** ¡¿**Como puedes salir de noche sin permiso del hospital?! ¡Además de lo tarde que era!**: decía la pelirosa muy molesta, regañando a una mirai avergonzada y algo resfriada.**

**Mirai: **yo… ¡Achís!...lo…Lo siento sakura-sama**: dijo tartamudeando y estornudando.**

Se había resfriado un poco en la noche cuando estaba en la entrada del hospital, acompañada por sasuke, había pensado que el no le diría nada a sakura-sama, pero fue lo contrario, ahora esta parada en frente de la pelirosa regañándola.

**Sakura: **nada de lo siento, mírate, ahora estas resfriada**: dijo regañándola.**

**Mirai:** lo siento, juro que la próxima vez estaré más abrigada y…

**Sakura: **¿próxima vez?**: interrumpió mirándola con el seño fruncido.**

**Mirai: **¡di…digo, no lo volveré hacer!**: dijo rápido con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

_**En otro lugar en el bosque en las afueras de konoha.**_

**Urashiki:** hum, esto es muy complicado pero no dejare que alguien tan insignificante como tu me derrote con ese nivel de poder tan bajo**: dijo con voz muy seria, mirando a su oponente que no se rendía y esquivaba sus ataques.**

**_ **¿de que estará hablando este insensato?**_ piensa momoshiki con el ceño fruncido, viendo al otsutsuki sentado y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol caído mientras esta jugando con ese aparato pequeño.**

**_** ¿que estoy asiendo? Me siento una deshonra, pero… ¿porque no me siento arrepentido?_ **piensa momoshiki perdido en sus pensamientos recordando a la kunoichi de ojo carmesí.**

**Urashiki:** ¡JA! ¡Toma eso perdedor!**: Grito haciendo que momoshiki reaccionara. **

**Momoshiki: **¿puedes no ser escandaloso?**: dijo molesto mirando con cierta molestia al otsutsuki que estaba sentado.**

**Urashiki: **Ho vamos, que pesimista sos momoshiki**: dijo asiendo un puchero mirando de mala gana al gruñón otsutsuki.**

Luego de un rato aparece kinshiki de su vigilancia, aunque no lo necesitaban hacerlo ya que tienen el byakugan, pero el al parecer fue por si acaso a vigilar a los alrededores.

**Kinshiki:** mi señor momoshiki-sama todo despejado**:** **dijo haciendo reverencia.**

No comprendía porque su señor insiste en quedarse en este mundo tan insignificante ni digno, pero no era su asunto interponerse en las decisiones de su señor momoshiki, si su señor quiere algo lo tendrá, no era nadie para cuestionar los asuntos personales de momoshiki-sama, lo único que el esta es para servir a su señor sin quejarse.

**Urashiki:** ey kinshiki, me iré a investigar, no vuelvo pronto**: dijo tratando de contener una risa, marchándose antes que el grandote otsutsuki protestara. **

**Kinshiki: **ese impertinente**: dijo molesta hasta que nota que su señor no paraba de mirarle el rostro.**

**Momoshiki: ¿**que tienes en el rostro kinshiki?**: dijo tratando de no reír o sonreír por su orgullo, viendo el rostro marcado de su guardián que estaba dibujado, por todo el rostro. **

**_**obviamente es obra de urashiki**_ piensa momoshiki soltando un suspiro con resignación.**

**En konoha**

Mirai ya estaba de alta estaba en casa en su habitación cómoda y sin olor a medicina desagradable, se tira hacía su cama cómoda, estaba con sueño no se había percatado en la hora que estuvo fuera en la noche, cuando llego al hospital, eran como las cuatro de la mañana ella había salido a las una, pensó que había estado con el otsutsuki poco tiempo pero en realidad fueron muchas horas.

**_** ¿que estoy haciendo? Me siento una traidora hacía mi pueblo, pero… ¿porque no me siento arrepentida? ¡El es el enemigo! ¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi? **_piensa con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas, recordando los besos, el abrazo su agradable aroma varonil mezclados con el fragante olor a pino y esos hermosos ojos perlados.**

**Mirai: **soy una tonta**: dijo quedándose dormida profundamente.**

Kurenai golpea tres veces la puerta pero nada ni una respuesta, se preocupa y habré la puerta hasta que se alivia mientras sonríen calidamente viendo que su hija se había quedado dormida, decide Serrar la puerta mientras se va hacer algunas compras para la sena, al salir no nota que alguien entro por la ventana de la habitación de su hija.

**Urashiki:** vaya vaya, con que ella tiene la esencia de momoshiki, mmm… hasta su aroma no es muy fuerte, esta mezclado con la de ella muy delicioso a vainilla**: dice con voz divertida y algo ronca, viendo y aspirando el aroma de mirai, que estaba profundamente dormida.**

Le parecía extraño que momoshiki oliera diferente a vainilla, y supuso que el tal vez solo se revolcó con una mujer, así que con curiosidad fue a ver quien era la desafortunada de ser el entretenimiento del otsutsuki buscándola con el aroma de momoshiki.

**_ **¡ja! una chica joven, no es bonita pero no importa **_ piensa el otsutsuki jugueteando con la cabellera corta y oscura de la kunoichi dormida.**


	8. Chapter 8

3

**Torre hokage **

El uzumaki ya estaba feliz y satisfecho porque por fin había terminado de ordenar, firmar y revisar todo el papeleo y archivos, se inclinaba en su asiento reposando un poco mientras suspiraba aliviado, shikamaru no estaba se había ido a una reunión en la aldea de la arena a reunirse con el kazekage, mucho antes de lo ocurrido de mirai y el otsutsuki momoshiki, así que el aun no sabia nada.

**Naruto:** uff que suerte, creo que iré a casa mas temprano, dattebayo**: se dijo a si mismo mientras imaginaba la deliciosa comida de su amada esposa y disfrutando de la compañía de su hija y su hijo.**

**Sasuke: **veo que has terminado**: dijo entrando y serrando la puerta mientras se ponía de frente del escritorio.**

**Naruto: **teme**: dijo incorporándose y sonriendo a su mejor y rival amigo.**

**Sasuke: **dobe**: dijo indiferente mientras le entregaba un pergamino viejo al uzumaki.**

**Naruto: **¿esto?**: dijo agarrando el pergamino.**

**Sasuke: **un presente del castillo de kaguya**: dijo serio.**

El uzumaki habré el pergamino y lo mira algo intrigado, lamentablemente no tiene idea de lo que dice viendo esas escrituras indescifrables.

**Naruto:** ¿intentaste leerlo con el sharingan?**: pregunto aun viendo el pergamino.**

**Sasuke: **si, pero no resulto, mi sharingan no puede descifrarlo.

**Naruto:** bueno, supongo que esto significa que voy a tener que ir a casa y descansar un momento y luego volver y tratar de descifrar esto**: dijo soltando un suspiro. **

**Sasuke:** note apures, descansa lo necesario y pasa un rato con tu familia**: le dice mientras volteaba y habré la puerta para salir.**

**Naruto: **lo mismo digo de ti, teme**: dijo sonriendo, viendo al uchiha salir. **

**En casa de mirai **

Urashiki había ocultado la energía de chacra para que nadie se de cuenta de su presencia, ahora que había localizado la esencia de momoshiki en una mísera humana, pero le sorprende no verla herida o maltratada o dañada, sabia que momoshiki era algo suave abecés pero nuca pensó que el se con paresia con un humano que el mismo consideraba insignificantes.

**Urashiki:** tan raro ese momoshiki**: dijo en susurro con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de ella. **

**_**sise hubiera revolcado con esta humana tan débil y frágil, ya la habría destrozado o matado, recuerdo que cada mujer del aren terminaba inconscientes o muertas por tener sexo para entretener a momoshiki**: piensa el otsutsuki agarrando una manta violeta que estaba en el armario de la kunoichi y la arropa mientras veía el rostro cansado y dormido de la chica.**

**_**viéndolabien, no esta tan mal, debo tener cuidado de no dejar mi esencia en ella **_piensa acercando lentamente su rostro a la de ella.**

**_**no creo que momoshiki se moleste si pruebo su juguete**_ piensa con una sonrisa socarrona.**

**_ **Aunquedes pues de todo, el no se enterara**_ piensa el otsutsuki sintiendo el agradable aroma a vainilla mientras se lame los labios.**

Estaba a centímetro de rozar sus labios hasta que…

**Kurenai:** ¡mirai, hija!**: llamo golpeando la puerta y la habré y ve que su hija aun estaba dormida entra y ve algo extrañada porque mirai estaba arropada con la manta violeta, no recuerda haberla visto así cuando salio, pero le quito importancia y se acerca a su hija a despertarla.**

**Kurenai:** mirai, hija**: dijo sacudiéndola un poco.**

**Mirai: **mmm…**: gime mientras se acurruca mas en la manta.**

**Kurenai:** hija**: dijo sonriendo mientras veía que esta habría sus ojos carmesí.**

Mirai despierta mientras se sienta es el borde de la cama, soltando un bostezo y miraba a su madre con pesadez.

**Mirai:** ¿mama?**: dijo algo curiosa mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos.**

**Kurenai:** tengo una misión, no volveré dentro de una semana, perdóname que no pueda estar a tu lado hija**: dijo abrazándola y estando algo triste, no quería dejar a su hija que no hace horas atrás había salido del hospital, pero era una misión urgente y tenia que ir con sakura por orden del hokage.**

**Mirai: **no te preocupes mama, estaré bien**: dijo sonriéndole a su madre con una sincera sonrisa.**

**Kurenai: **bien alistare mis cosas saldré hoy a la tarde, traje los víveres están en la cocina aun no las guarde a si que ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?**: dijo sonriéndole con ternura a su hija.**

**Mirai: **si, no ay problema**s: dijo levantándose, ya no se sentía tan cansada. **

Mientras afuera apoyado en la pared cerca de la ventana de mirai, estaba el otsutsuki escuchando atentamente tenia suerte de que no lo descubrieran y suerte de que no allá personas en las calles ya que era de día.

**_ **Mirai… ¿he? Bonito nombre**_ piensa urashiki mientras desaparecía sigilosamente.**

**En la hamburguesería **

**Boruto: ¡**esto no puede ser pospile! no puede estar pasando**: dijo sudando mientras veía que lo estaban venciendo.**

**Inojin:** increíble ese sujeto te esta pateando el trasero**: dijo asombrado.**

**Sadara: **¿porque tanto escándalo por un tonto juego de luchas? **: dijo viendo como esos dos tontos jugaban un tonto juego.**

**Boruto: **no lo entiendes, alguien en línea esta venciéndome, además se llama uran**: dijo dramático.**

**Inojin: **¡ten cuidado boruto!**: grito.**

**Boruto:** ¡¿he?! ¡Aaaa! Maldición, me venció, además de haber usado mi mejor personaje más fuerte**: dijo derrotado mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa.**

**Inojin: **que gracioso, me pregunto quien es ese uran**: dijo con una media sonrisa.**

**Boruto: **nome rendiré lo retare de nuevo**: dijo con entusiasmo.**

**En el bosque**

Urashiki ya estaba con los otros dos otsutsukis, tuvo que ir a un na cascada no muy lejos para quitarse toda la tinta y barro que tenia en sima, se había olvidado que le había echo una broma a kinshiki, cuando había regresado el grandote lo agarran desprevenido.

**_ **De todos modos valió la pena**_ piensa con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.**

**Urashiki: **¿hum?...**: escucha el pitido de su consola y lo mira.**

**Urashiki: **vaya vaya con quequiere la revancha**: dijo viendo el nombre del jugador.**

**_ **boruto**_ piensa mientras se sentaba a jugar con la consola y olvidando que tenia que quitarse la mugre de enzima.**


	9. Chapter 9

2

**Casa de mirai**

Kurenai ya se había ido de misión junto con sakura, pero antes de haberse ido fue hablar con el hokage si pudiera enviar a un ninja a vigilar a su hija por si le ocurre algo malo, y obviamente el hokage acepto ya que en parte también estaba algo preocupado por la kunoichi.

**_ **¿como debería llamarlo? Momoshiki-san, momoshiki-kun, momoshiki-sama o ¿simplemente momoshiki? **_ pensaba mirai distraída y sonrojada mordiéndose el labio inferior, no podía olvidarlo, el había dicho que volvería, eso la puso un tanto nerviosa, pensando que va hacer o como reaccionar cuando el aparezca, esta tan confusa y algo temerosa, paseaba sin rumbo tranquilamente en las calles de la aldea.**

Estaba anocheciendo se podía ver los hermosos colores del cielo anaranjado, algunas personas ya se estaban adentrando en sus casas pasando un buen rato con sus familias, el aire estaba tan fresco y agradable, la brisa hacia que las hojas ya marrones y rojizas de los árboles cayeran cubriendo las calles mientras las luces de los faroles se encendían radiando una luz radiante asiendo que el lugar se vea un esplendido y hermoso panorama.

**Mirai:** que bella vista**: se dijo así misma admirando el lugar.**

**_**me siento tan sola ahora,como me gustaría que alguien estuviera contemplando esto conmigo** _pensaba mirai algo triste voltea para irse a casa y justo choca con alguien mientras cae de trasero el duro suelo.**

¡Hala! Pero si eres tú, el chico konoha ¡ha! ¡Espera! Es decir la chica konoha**: dijo una voz desagradablemente familiar.**

**Mirai:** eiji**: dijo con desagrado viendo al chico que la miraba con esa es tupida sonrisa arrogante.**

**Eiji: **ja, sabes, te ves un poco mas femenina usando esa ropa de chica, te destaca las curvas las tima que seas plana, pero eso no importa**: dijo con voz ronca mirándola de arriba y abajo, mientras la agarraba desprevenida y con brusquedad levantándola del suelo y apegándola a el.**

**Mirai: **¡¿que haces?!**: dijo sorprendida por el agresivo acto del chico que la estaba apunto de besar. **

Ella se aparta del agarre de este sin vergüenza con brusquedad manteniendo distancia lejos de el que aun la seguía mirando con esos ojos almendraros y oscuros.

**Mirai:** ¿no se supone que tienes que estar en tu aldea? hace pocos días te escolte allá**: dijo molesta retrocediendo viendo que esta caminaba hacia ella asechándola.**

**Eiji:** me e mudado en esta aldea, no soporto tener que vivir el mismo techo con mi despreciable familia, siempre me molestaban diciendo que es lo que no debo hacer, todo el tiempo**: dijo con un odio temible.**

**_**es un despreciable** _ piensa mirai viendo con desagrado a este egoísta.**

**Mirai:** a dios**: dijo pasando de lado de el para irse a casa, pero este la agarra de espaldas rodeándola con sus brazos con fuerza mientras su aliento chocaba en el cuello de ella causándole desagradables sensaciones.**

**Eiji:** no me ignores maldita niña bonita**: dijo con voz peligrosa sonando furioso mientras besaba el cuello de ella con desesperación y con deseo.**

Mirai se asusta un poco por el comportamiento de este y lo aparta furiosa con fuerza asiendo que el cayera al suelo hasta que se incorpora rápido para agarradla, pero ella lo esquiva a tiempo y lo golpea en el abdomen.

**Eiji:** ¡maldita perra! ¡Me los pagaras! ¡Algún día te are que me quieras! ¡Ni una chica fue capas de rechazarme de desearme! ¡PERO TÚ! ¡Maldita! ¡Me rechazas! ¡Eso no te lo perdonare! Caerás en mis pies y te arre gritar agonía y deseo**: grito con odio y deseo mientras se sostenía el abdomen, mirándola con ira y con hambre lamiéndose los labios.**

**Mirai: **eres un enfermo**: dijo con desagrado y alterada, luego corre y salta en tejado en tejado lo suficiente mente lejos de ese asqueroso atrevido.**

Había parado frente de su casa y entra rápido su corazón golpeaba su pecho, estaba alterada y nerviosa por culpa de ese idiota, se fue al baño se quito la ropa y abrió la llave del agua se adentra y agarra el jabón, sin importarle que el agua estuviera fría, se limpia el cuello y su cuerpo se sentía sucia por culpa de ese asqueroso hombre.

**Mirai:** maldición**: dijo llorando sentándose y sintiendo la helada agua, se sentía tan horrible, y débil, los nervios la molestaban lo que mas le molestaba esa ponerse nerviosa y no poder controlarlos ¿como pudo haber llegado a obsesionarse con ella? Se preguntaba mental mente, ya no sentía tan fría el agua, su cuerpo le temblaba mucho siendo entender que el agua aun estaba helada.**

Pasaron dos horas estando en el agua fría de la ducha, ella sale temblorosa y se seca y se pone su pijama ceba a su habitación, se tira en la cama, estaba tan cansada y temblorosa, se tapa mientras miraba a través de la ventana la noche podía ver la hermosa luna llena, asiendo que se acuerde de momoshiki y sus hermosos ojos perlados, hasta que se queda profundamente dormida con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al otsutsuki.

**Torre hokage**

Naruto estaba aburrido ya que había terminado de ordenar algunos informes en el día y ahora espera que venga uno de los ninjas para que vigilen a mirai, ya era de noche y era muy tarde, espera que este ninja aparezca y luego podría irse a casa adormir junto con su amada esposa.

**Ninja:** hokage-sama**:** **aparece con su bomba de humo en frente del hokage.**

El ninja era un hombre joven de mas o menos de treinta y dos años, era alto con buen físico era peliazul oscuro, de ojos óvalos color marrón chocolate, y con un semblante serio.

**Naruto: **ok, terminemos esto, toma quiero que vigiles y cuides de una kunoichi**: dijo entregándole al ninja algunos documentos y registros de ella.**

**_ **¿mirai sarutobi?** _ piensa el ninja viendo con interés la foto de la kunoichi.**

**Naruto: **¿Cuál era tu nombre?**: pregunta para anotarlo en el informe de misión de vigilar y cuidar a mirai.**

**Ninja: **takeshi takumi**: responde cortes al hokage. **(_Takeshi es el nombre y takumi es el apellido_)

**Naruto: **bien, puedes empezar mañana, ya puedes retirarte**: dijo serio mirando al ninja mientras trataba de no soltar un bostezo de cansancio.**

**Takeshi: **hai**: dijo desapareciendo con en una bomba de humo.**

**_ **¿es que no saben usar la puerta?** _piensa naruto soltando un bostezo mientras se levantaba para irse a su casa.**


	10. Chapter 10

En el bosque se encontraba momoshiki siendo alumbrado por la luz de la luna, mientras se dirigía a la aldea de konoha, había sentido un presentimiento algo desagradable, el había dejado su esencia por sin querer a mirai, cuando la conoció la primera vez, ahora puede sentirla y buscarla con facilidad a través de su esencia, por eso no le había sido difícil encontrarla, cuando la encontró sentada en una banca de madera frente al lago en esos momentos podía sentir el sentimiento cálido ,amable, relajada y el anhelo de ella además de la excitación, pero ahora pudo sentir el disgusto, la ira y temor, en mirai, le dio curiosidad saber que era que puso tan alterada a su mirai.

**Momoshiki:** ¿que quieres?**: dijo molesto con voz seria, mientras deja de caminar mientras volteaba viendo que salía entre los árboles el irritante otsutsuki.**

**Urashiki: **ja, tan frió como siempre momoshiki, solo quería preguntar a donde ibas**: dijo con arrogancia, sabía adonde se dirigía momoshiki.**

**Momoshiki: **no es de tu incumbencia**: dijo cortante mirándolo con molestia, mientras volteaba y se iba dejando al otsutsuki solo con sus pensamientos.**

**_** ¿porque tanto interés por una humana momoshiki? Si en nuestro clan ay mujeres terriblemente hermosas mucho mejor que esa niña mirai**_ pensaba urashiki con el seño fruncido y sin comprender, mirando que momoshiki ya se había ido.**

**Urashiki: **hum… ¿solo es un entretenimiento ella?... ¡¿Oh?! ¡El en verdad siente algo por una mísera humana!**: dijo sorprendido.**

_estoy exagerando, no creo que momoshiki tenga esa clase de interés por una humana insignificante y débil, puede que el la use como entretenimiento para satisfacerse**_ piensa urashiki adentrándose en el bosque, dirigiéndose a la cueva subterránea.**

**Urashiki: **aun que,... puede que me equivoque**: dice desapareciendo entre el oscuro bosque.**

Ya en konoha, las calles estaban desiertas, los aldeanos estaban en casa durmiendo, momoshiki estaba frente la casa de mirai, entra sin problemas en la habitación de ella, estaba algo curioso viéndola plácidamente dormida, la luna alumbraba la habitación mientras el se agachaba viendo a la kunoichi veía que estaba algo sonrojada las mejillas coloca la mano en la frente de ella para medir su temperatura.

**_**que descuidada sos **_piensa el otsutsuki, notado que ella tenia fiebre y ve que ella habría lentamente sus ojos color carmesí, entre abiertos.**

**Mirai:** ¿momoshiki?**: dijo sorprendida con voz cansada, no estaba segura si era real lo que estaba viendo o si estaba soñando, se había despertado al sentir que la estaban tocando en la frente.**

**Momoshiki: **tienes fiebre**: dijo serio mientras acariciaba las mejillas de ella con ternura.**

Veía esos hermosos ojos perlados viéndola detenidamente, quería levantarse pero el se lo impide.

**Momoshiki: **no te levantes, descansa**: ordeno con voz tranquilizadora mientras se inclinaba depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de ella, podía sentir el agradable aroma de ella que era tan dulce.**

Mirai se sonroja intensamente por la acción del otsutsuki, nunca pensó que el se preocuparía por ella, luego le vino en la mente ¿que es ella para el? ¿El siente algo por ella o ella a el? Estaba confundida por el sentimiento.

**Mirai:** momoshiki**: dijo viendo al hermoso otsutsuki sentado al borde de la cama al lado de ella, le estaba acariciando la mejilla.**

**Momoshiki:** ¿hum?**: mirándole esos ojos carmesí, le gustaba esos hermosos ojos que brillaban por el reflejo de la luz de la luna, era tan tentadores.**

**Mirai: **¿que soy para usted?**: pregunto apenada mientras desviaba su rostro viendo la pared estaba avergonzada no podía mirarle a los ojos, por su imprudencia y avergonzada por preguntarle eso.**

Estaba sorprendido y desconcertado, era verdad ¿que era ella para el? La mira detenidamente, se veía tan hermosa, no sabría como decirle, había actuado sin pensar y por consecuencia ella lo había atrapado invadiendo su mente, en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos, sin haber echo nada para seducirlo.

Ha caído en tan poco tiempo por una chica humana, que conoció en tan solo tres días y que ahora solo la deseaba con anhelo, tenerla al lado suyo.

**_**creo que lo moleste**_ pensaba mirai, hasta que siente que el sube en la cama destapándola de esas estorbosas sabanas y frazadas, ahora estando sobre ella.**

**Momoshiki: **tú eres mía**: dijo con voz ronca y seductora, mirándole a esos hermosos ojos carmesí.**

**Mirai: **¿mo… momoshiki?**: dijo sorprendida y muy sonrojada, podía sentir su gran cuerpo presionando la de ella, pero no con fuerza. **

Momoshiki acerca su rostro a la de ella besándola con ternura en los labios, amaba sentir su dulzura, quería complacerla, trata de controlar su emoción para no querer forzarla al algo que ella no quiera, pero le era muy difícil controlarse, quería hacerla suya. Pero ahora quería complacerla teniendo cuidado ya que ella tenia un poco de fiebre.

Se aparta un poco mirándola con anhelo, ese pijama azul destacaba sus suaves curvas haciéndola ver muy sexy y deseable, baja sus manos para quitarle el pantalón azul.

**Mirai:** momoshiki**:** **dijo asustada deteniéndoles las manos de el.**

**Momoshiki:** tranquila, no es lo que crees, para eso aun falta. ¿Puedo?**: dijo con voz ronca y sonriendo por el intenso sonrojo de ella mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos carmesí. **

Ella asiente y lo suelta algo temerosa y avergonzada, mientras el toma eso como un si, baja sus manos y agarra los bordes del pantalón de pijama de ella quitándolo lentamente y disfrutando de la imagen de ella sonrojándose mucho, pudo sacarle el pantalón solo dejándola en ropa interior color negro con detalles florales rosas, mientras tocaba las suaves piernas de ella hasta su muslos, luego va hacía su camisa desabotonando los botones lentamente.

Estaba muy excitada, era la primera vez que se dejaría tocar por un hombre, se sentía tan nerviosa podía sentir sus caricias en sus piernas con esas manos grande y fuertes tocándola suavemente, hasta sus muslos, hasta llegar ha su camisa desabotonándola mientras la miraba con anhelo con esos hermosos ojos perlados, alumbrados por la luz de la luna dándole un hermoso brillo.

El le saca la camisa y lo arroja a un lado junto con el pantalón, la admira de arriba y abajo, ella no tenía puesto el sostén, veía esos pequeños y hermosos pechos que había probado antes de ser interrumpido por el uchiha.

**_**que vergüenza **_ piensa mirai súper sonrojada mientras levantaba sus dos manos para cubrirse pero el no le deja.**

**Momoshiki:** no lo hagas**: ordeno con voz ronca mientras miraba el rostro avergonzado de ella.**

**Mirai:** pe…pero…

**Momoshiki:** son perfectos, no hay de que avergonzarse**: dijo interrumpiéndola mientras la besa con dulzura.**

Mirai habré un poco la boca permitiendo que la lengua de el entrase, siente como su lengua jugueteaba con la de ella, mientras lo abraza del cuello y entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello grisáceo y sedoso del otsutsuki.

Luego rompen el beso mientras jadeaban mirándose el uno y el otro, momoshiki besa sus mejillas bajando, besando y lamiendo el cuello de mirai con anhelo, tratando de controlarse por no usar todas sus fuerzas y lastimarla, de lo que menos quería hacer era hacerle daño.

**Momoshiki:** vueles tan delicioso**: dijo susurrando mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma a excitación que desprendía ella.**

Baja hacía los pequeños y rosaditos pechos de la kunoichi, lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones y masajeándola vehemente, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de ella no eran muy fuertes pero si aceptables y excitantes.

Podía sentir sensaciones muy placentera en cuerpo su en especial en su intimidad, momoshiki le lamía y mordisqueaba sus pezones, nunca pensó que ahí fuera tan sensibles.

**Mirai:** aah… mo…momoshiki**: gime temblorosa por el placer, se sentía tan bien.**

**_ **je, tan sensible y aun no e comenzado la mejor parte** _piensa momoshiki, mientras bajaba besando hasta el vientre de mirai, Podía sentir como ella se tensaba.**

**Momoshiki: **tranquila pequeña, solo disfruta**: le dijo a la kunoichi, sacándole la ropa interior, y admirando la intimidad con anhelo.**

Mirai se sentía tan avergonzada que el le mirase ahí, quería serrar sus piernas pero el se lo impide, viéndola detenidamente.

**Momoshiki:** ya te lo había dicho, no ahí de que avergonzarse**: dijo con voz ronca mientras acercaba su mano a la intimidad de ella, masturbándola con uno de sus dedos y disfrutando de los gemidos de ella que eran músicas para sus oídos. **

Amaba sus gemidos y mas cuando nombraba su nombre en ellos, podía sentir su humedad en su mano ella estaba tan mojada y caliente, sentía su aroma era tan embriagador y delicioso nunca había sentido un aroma tan exquisito y tan cautivarte, retira su mano y lame sus dedos saboreando de la dulzura de sus jugos con hambre.

**Momoshiki:** sabes tan bien**: dijo** **con deseo, quería probar más de ella y saborearla, tenia unas ganas de quitarse la ropa y penetrarla haciéndola suya, pero sabia que aun no era el lugar y el momento indicado de tomar la virginidad de ella.**

Se sonroja intensamente por ese comentario que le dio momoshiki, se sentía tan caliente no sabia si era por la fiebre o por el placer, ve que el otsutsuki acercaba su cabeza en su intimidad mientras serraba los ojos y aspiraba su entre pierna, podía sentir el aliento caliente de el chocando entre su clítoris, luego el introduce su lengua en ella, haciendo que esta se estremeciera de placer mientras gemía y agarraba con sus dos manos las sabanas mientras se arqueaba por el placer.

El seguía devorando su intimidad vehemente sin para ni un segundo, hasta hacer que ella le viniera su primer orgasmo, estaba tan caliente sintiendo como el hundía mas su lengua en su interior y la agarraba desde los muslos firmemente levantándola unos centímetros para profundizar mas en su intimidad, sintiendo como el otsutsuki tragaba y devoraba sus jugos con cada increíble orgasmo que no dejaba de venir, estaba muy exhausta y temblorosa, quería detenerlo pero a la vez no quería, deseaba permanecer así por siempre, pero tenia que hacerlo, se estaba desvaneciendo de placer, si el seguía así ella se desmayaría.

**_**tan deliciosa**_ pensaba el otsutsuki saboreándola y masturbándola con su lengua mientras profundizaba más.**

**Mirai:** momoshiki**: dijo en gemidos y exhausta entre jadeos tratando de incorporarse, pero no pudo porque le vino un orgasmo largo e increíble, dejándola mas exhausta mientras gemía mas fuerte.**

Ya eran como las cinco de la mañana y afuera aun estaba oscuro y nublado por nubes grises, luego de tantos orgasmos de la kunoichi, momoshiki al fin se separa y la mira con anheló mientras se lamía los labios mientras sonreía triunfante viendo el rostro cansado y sonrojado de la kunoichi, se incorpora sobre ella y la besa en los labios rosadito y luego el cuello dejando alguno moretones en el mientras acariciaba su piel desnuda con y suave con anhelo con sus dos manos.

Momoshiki se acuesta al lado de ella mientras la tapaba y abrazaba apegándola a el con cariño y sentía como ella se acurrucaba mas a el.

**_**fue increíble**_ pensaba mirai sintiendo los cálidos brazos de el dándole calor y protección mientras se quedaba dormida por el cansancio.**

**Momoshiki:** je, mi hermosa mirai, lamentablemente tendré que irme, de seguro kinshiki anda merodeando en el bosque como loco buscándome mientras de seguro estaría al mismo tiempo discutiendo con el imbécil de urashiki con sus entupidas bromas sin sentido**: dijo depositando un beso en la frente de ella, mientras salía cauteloso de la cama sin tratar de despertarla, habré la ventana y sale cerrándola mientras observaba a su alrededor pero al parecer nadie se ha despertad todavía.**

**_**nos volvemos haber mirai** _piensa el otsutsuki desapareciendo en unos instantes.**

Ya era medio día, las persona ya estaban despiertas y salían bien abrigados por el frió que hacía mientras algunas se quedaban en casa sintiendo la calidez del interior.

_En casa de mirai_

Mirai despertaba lentamente incorporándose con pesadez luego nota que no tenía puesto su pijama y se acuerda de lo sucedido con momoshiki en la noche, se puso tan roja y avergonzada que de seguro los tomates le tendrían envidia, se sienta el borde de su cama y de repente siente una punzada de ardor en su intimidad justo en su clítoris.

**_**maldición momoshiki, té pasaste**_ piensa adolorida mientras se paraba y dirigía en su baño a darse una ducha relajante y cálida, se había medido la temperatura y aun tenía algo de fiebre, pero no tanto, por suerte.**

Al terminar de ducharse se pone ropa interior limpia de color rojo con un buen encajes y se pone su pijama no tenia ganas de salir aun tenia sueño, mira la hora y se sorprende de lo tarde que se levanto, eran las tres de la tarde, pero aun a si es su día libre, así que podía dormir la hora que quiera, estaba apunto de acostarse en su cama, hasta que escucha que tocaron el timbre.

**Mirai: **¿quien será?**: dijo soltando un suspiro mientras salía de su habitación y luego se dirigía hacía la puerta abriéndola y ve que era un hombre ninja peliazul oscuro, de ojos óvalos de color marrón chocolate, mirándola con ese semblante serio. **

**Takeshi:** usted es mirai ¿cierto? estoy por orden del hokage a cuidarla y vigilar que este fuera de peligro, mi nombre es takeshi takumi**: dijo serio mirando los ojos carmesí de ella. **

**Mirai:** ¿que?**: dijo sorprendida.**


	11. Chapter 11

En calles de konoha se encontraba boruto con inojin, mitsuki y sarada paseando tranquilos comiendo helados, mientras discutían sobre las misiones, no les importaba el frío según ellos el helado es mejor comerlo cuando hace frió.

**Inojin: **boruto, escuche que mirai-san estuvo en el hospital ¿tu sabes que le sucedió?**: pregunto al uzumaki mientras terminaba su helado de vainilla. **

**Boruto:** no se, ayer había ido a verla en el hospital y el tío sasuke estaba también, párese que había sucedido algo grabe, no me dijeron que paso y luego una enfermera me echo por que no era hora de visitas y también porque grite.

**Mitsuki:** me pregunto que habrá sucedido**: dijo curioso. **

**Sarada: **hum… anoche escuche a mama hablar en la sala con papa de que al parecer mirai-sensei al terminar la misión fue atacada cuando estaba yendo de regreso a konoha**: dijo seria.**

Los cuatro llegan aun parque y se sientan cerca de un local que vendía golosinas, sarada se le cae su helado en el suelo terroso mientras boruto e inojin se ríen por el descuido de la uchiha.

**Sarada:** maldición, mi helado**:** **dijo viendo como una parte de su helado se derretía en el suelo y en su pierna derecha algo manchada. **

Mitsuki se acerca y se sienta al lado de sarada mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco y limpiaba la pierna de la uchiha, sin notar el sonrojo intenso de ella.

**Sarada: **gra… gracias**: dijo sonrojada.**

**Boruto:** ¿desde cuando salen juntos?**:** **dijo picadamente.**

**Inojin:** jijiji que suertudo mitsuki, te felicito, cuando yo intente hacer lo mismo ella me mando a los aires**:** **dijo dándole un codazo con picardía al peli blanco.**

**Mitsuki:** ¿hum? ¿De que hablan?** : pregunto inocentemente confundido, viendo como sus dos amigos reían.**

**Sarada:** ¡shanaro! ¡Malinterpretan mal la situación , no es eso lo que ustedes creen, mitsuki solo trato de ayudarme, verdad mitsuki **:dijo con un sonrojo, y viendo a un confundido mitsuki.**

**Mitsuki: **¿que cosa?**: dijo inocentemente mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza asiendo que se vea adorable según para sarada que lo veía así.**

**Sarada: **no importa**: dijo soltando un suspiro mientras fulminaba a los dos peli rubios con ira.**

**Boruto: **tranquila, solo bromeábamos ¿verdad inojin?**:** **dijo asustado por la mirada asesina de su compañera.**

**Inojin: **hum, no, la verdad me parecen una linda pareja**: dijo levantándose para irse.**

**Sarada: **deja de decir tonterías**: dijo amenazadoramente al peli rubio.**

**Mitsuki: **hum… ¿crees que sarada-chan y yo somos novios?**: dijo enterándose de la situación, mientras se sonrojaba un poco sorprendiéndose.**

**Inojin: **sip, pero si en verdad no están juntos entonces,jijiji**: dijo con una sonrisa falsa, obviamente heredada de su padre. **

**Sarada: **¿he? ¿Que haces?**: dijo sonrojada nerviosa viendo que inojin se acercaba a ella a besarle en la mejilla.**

Mitsuki ve eso y aparta a sarada del pintor engreído mientras la acercaba hacía el algo posesivo, viendo con molestia al chico pintor.

Sarada se sonroja, sintiendo que mitsuki la abrazaba y sintiendo como el entrelazaba su mano con la suya con ternura.

**Inojin:** jijiji eso demuestra que si salen, adiós**: dijo riendo mientras se iba.**

**_**lo ha hecho apropósito para saber como reaccionaria mitsuki, inojin baka **_pensaba boruto con una sonrisa mientras terminaba su helado.**

¡Hala! pero si son ustedes mocosos**: dijo un hombre parándose en frente de los tres ninjas que lo miraban sorprendidos.**

**Boruto: **¿eiji? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No estabas en tu aldea?**: dijo sorprendido viendo al arrogante chico. **

**Eiji: **me mude en esta aldea**: dijo con indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **

**Sarada:** ¿porque? ¿No te pone triste de estar lejos de tu familia?**: pregunto curiosa olvidando que aun mitsuki la tenía abrazada.**

**Eiji:** para nada, estoy mucho mejor lejos de ellos, me siento al fin libre, sin tener que obedecer sus tontas órdenes**: dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**Boruto:** como puedes decir eso, la familia es lo más importante del mundo**: dijo molesto encarando con seriedad a eiji.**

**Eiji: **si, si, como sea**: dijo con indiferencia.**

**Sarada: **¿solo te mudaste aquí para estar lejos de tu familia?**: dijo molesta viendo con desagrado al chico de ojos almendrados.**

**Eiji: **siy no solo eso, estoy también por una chica, no es ardiente o atractiva pero la quiero, y estoy decidido de que ella caerá en mis pies profundamente enamorada de mi**: dijo engreído mientras serraba los ojos e imaginaba esa escena y abrazándose así mismo.**

**Boruto:** sos un raro**: dijo con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.**

**Eiji: **bueno, adiós mocosos**: dijo yéndose dejando a los tres ninjas.**

Luego de maldecir al engreído, boruto se retira, dejando a sarada y a mitsuki solos.

**Sarada:** iré a entrenar vienes**: pregunto sonrojada al peliblanco.**

**Mitsuki: **claro**: dijo sonriente.**

**Sarada: **¿podrías soltarme? así podré moverme libremente**: dijo con un sonrojo intenso, al notar que el aun la tenia en sus brazos.**

**Mitsuki: **claro**: dijo avergonzado y soltándola mientras se disculpaba, aun no comprendía porque se sintió molesto por ver a inojin acercarse a sarada. **

**En el edificio hokage.**

Naruto se encontraba aburrido viendo algunos documentos, hasta que escucha que tocaban la puerta.

**Naruto: **adelante**: dijo enderezándose en su asiento y ve que entra mirai con expresión molesta, sabia que ella vendría a cuestionarlo y ve a takeshi detrás de ella.**

**Mirai:** hokage-sama, disculpe por interrumpirlo, quisiera saber ¿porque mando a un ninja a vigilarme además de cuidarme? Yo puedo cuidar de mi misma, también soy una ninja y puedo defenderme**: dijo algo molesta y ofendida.**

**Naruto:** kurenai-sensei me pidió que enviara aun ninja a cuidarte, ella estaba muy procurada por dejarte sola, ya que ayer saliste del hospital**: dijo con una sonrisa hasta que nota que ella esta algo sonrojada en las mejillas y un poco temblorosa, eso lo preocupo.**

**_**creo que no era necesario hacer eso, mama**_ pensaba mirai cruzándose de brazos mientras soltaba un suspiro.**

**Naruto:** ¿tienes fiebre?**: pregunto levantándose y acercándose a ella mientras colocaba la mano en la frente de la kunoichi.**

**Mirai: **un poco, pero no es nada de que preocuparse hokage-sama**: dijo apartándose mirándolo con un puchero.**

**Naruto: **takeshi, puedes llévala a casa y atiéndela**: ordeno mientras se sentaba en su asiento.**

**Takeshi**: hai, hokage-sama**: dijo acercándose a mirai. **

**Mirai: **pero, hokage-sama, yo puedo cuidar de mí, no hace falta que me cuiden, además no es nada grabe solo tengo un poco de fiebre**: dijo molesta.**

**Naruto:** lo siento mirai-chan pero es por tu bien y es el encargo de tú madre**: dijo disculpándose, mientras ve que ella se retiraba con el ninja.**

Mirai sale de la oficina del hokage mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación, sentía como el ninja takeshi caminaba al lado suyo en silencio.

**Mirai: **¿eres como un ninja medico también?**: pregunto aburrida al ninja peliazul, mientras seguía caminando en el pasillo hacía la salida.**

**Takeshi:** hai**:** **responde serio, mirando en frente.**

**_**que fastidio _**pensaba mirai mientras veía la salida.**

**Mirai:** ¿me seguirás todos los días?**: pregunto mientras salía del edificio.**

**Takeshi: **hai**: responde serio mientras miraba sigiloso a su alrededor.**

**_**nada sospechoso o peligroso **_ piensa el ninja muy serio.**

¡Oí!, mirai-chan**: saluda un peligris, con medio rostro tapado.**

**Mirai:** kakashi-sama**: dijo alegre mientras se acercaba a saludar y obviamente con el ninja siguiéndola por detrás.**

**_ **el sexto hokage**_ piensa el takeshi sorprendido viendo al sexto.**

**Kakashi:** que bueno verte, naruto me informo que habías salido del hospital ayer, perdona por no poder visitarte es que estuve ocupado**: dijo sonriendo bajo la mascara.**

**Mirai:** no se disculpe kakashi-sama, además no creo que sea alguien importante como para que alguien tan reconocido e importante como usted vea a una simple ninja como yo**: dijo apenada mientras sonreía.**

**Kakashi:** no digas eso de ti, tu eres muy importante mirai, eres mi amiga también y la hija de un gran amigo mió**: dijo recordando a asuma mientras frotaba la cabellera oscura de ella.**

**Mirai: **kakashi-sama**: dijo abrazándolo y sintiendo que el le respondía el abrazo se sentía tan paternal, se preguntaba si así se sentiría una hija ser abrazada por un padre.**

**Kakashi: **veo que tienes algo de fiebre**: dijo en susurro separándose un poco y tocando la frente de la kunoichi.**

**Mirai:** no es nada, se me pasara**: dijo sonriendo.**

**_**esta niña**_ piensa sonriéndole con cariño el peligris, estaba preocupado cuando recibió el informe de naruto sobre que el otsutsuki llamado momoshiki casi "violaba" a la pequeña mirai, eso lo había sorprendido y molestado.**

**_ **¿hum? **_nota al ninja que esta al lado de mirai.**

**Kakashi:** ¿hum? Tú debe ser el ninja takeshi, un gusto en conocerlo, por favor cuida bien de mirai**: dijo serio al ninja.**

**Takeshi: **hai**: dijo serio.**

**_ **E escuchado de el, es un ninja muy serio en su trabajo y muy pulcro, espero que no cauce daño a mirai**_ piensa kakashi mientras se retiraba despidiéndose de mirai y luego entrando al edificio hokage.**

Pasaron horas y el ninja takeshi la molestaba diciendo que se subiera en la espalda así poder llegar más rápido a su casa, pero lo rechazaba no tenia tanto apuro en ir a casa, hacia un día lindo y fresco quería seguir caminando tranquila y ver las tiendas, para entretenerse, mira en una de las tiendas un lindo kimono de hombre tradicional de color blanco y hermoso con detalles de luna, por alguna razón eso le recuerda momoshiki.

**_**momoshiki**_ pensaba mirai recordando lo que sucedió en la noche, se puso tan roja mientras se alejaba de la tienda en pasos rápidos se sentía tan avergonzada, no podía creer lo que sucedió.**

Caminaba con pasos rápidos hasta que se detiene preguntándose mentalmente de como fue que momoshiki supo donde vivía y como hizo para evadir la seguridad en konoha.

**_ **¡me estoy volviendo loca! no puedo creer lo que estoy asiendo, beso a mi enemigo y dejo que me toque como quisiera, tal vez me esta usando, pero ¿porque yo? no soy una chica linda, ni siquiera me e considerado una chica linda o hermosa, soy plana, y muy poca femenina, no comprendo de todas las chicas lindas el me Eligio a mi, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es que acaso soy simplemente su entretenimiento sexual? ¿Es por eso que me dijo que era suya?_**pensaba mirai dudosa y algo dolida no quería pensar así pero no lo podía evitar, el es un ser celestial de un mundo distinto, y tal vez solo la estaba usando por simple curiosidad. **

_ ¿que le sucede?_**piensa takeshi mirándola con el seño fruncido y con fastidio.**

**Takeshi: **que fastidio, vamos aun tienes fiebre**: dijo molesto y cortante, cargándola como princesa y saltaba en tejados, mientras ella se sobresalta por el repentino movimiento.**

**Mirai: **¡¿que haces bájame?!** : grito molesta y sorprendida por la brusquedad de el mientras se retorcía en sus brazos qué la sostenían fuerte y firmemente.**

**Takeshi: **note retuerzas, quédate quieta**: ordeno molesto mientras la fulminaba. **

Trataba de contener su fastidio y su paciencia, el era un medico ninja anbu profesional que atiende a ninjas importantes o eliminar algunos, no era de tratar a mocosas tercas, aun se arrepiente de haber aceptado esta misión, pero la acepto solo por que pensó que tal vez uno de los otsutsukis Apareciera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mirai:** ¡bájame yo puedo caminar sin tú ayuda!**: grito mientras se retorcía y pataleaba tratando de soltarse, pero de repente con el movimiento brusco que hizo al mover sus piernas siente la punzada entre sus piernas haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido deteniendo su lucha.**

El ninja se detiene cerca de la casa de mirai que estaba en unas cuadras mas adelante, al escuchar el pequeño dolor que soltó ella que había dejado de lucha lo preocupo.

**Takeshi:** ¿que sucede?**: pregunto examinándola detenidamente.**

Mirai aprovecha que el se detuvo y lo empuja, y se suelta de su agarre rápidamente, mientras se incorporaba manteniendo distancia.

**Mirai:** no te me acerques**: dijo mirándolo molesta, mientras volteaba para que el no le mirase el rostro estaba tan sonrojada y avergonzada aun tenia algo sensible su intimidad, por culpa de momoshiki.**

**Takeshi:** algo debió dolerte ¿que fue? ¿En donde te duele? **: dijo serio mientras se acercaba para examinarla pero ella corre alejándose.**

**_**mocosa terca**_ piensa soltando un suspiro molesto mientras la seguía.**

Mirai ya estaba en su casa mientras serraba la puerta y se va su habitación estaba cansada, no tenia ganas de ponerse su pijama se tira en su cama, pero escucha que tocaban la puerta y entraba en su habitación el ninja anbu mirándola con molestia.

**Takeshi:** déjame revisarte**: dijo molesto.**

**Mirai:** no, ahora fuera de mí habitación tengo sueño**: dijo parándose y cruzándose de arazos mirando al ninja.**

**Takeshi:** primero déjame examinarte**: dijo serio y molesto acercándose a ella.**

**Mirai:** no ay de que revisar estoy muy sana y no hace fal… ¡Achís! **: estornuda mientras tiembla abrazándose así misma serrando los ojos por el estornudo.**

**Takeshi: **claro, muy sana**: dijo sarcástico con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y tocaba la frente de ella.**

**_**hum… cebe débil ¿habrá comido por lo menos?** _piensa viéndola con el seño fruncido.**

**Takeshi: ¿**has comido hoy o anoche?** : pregunto fastidiado.**

**Mirai: **no he comido desde que Salí del hospital**: dijo mientras recordaba que no ha comido nada.**

**Mirai:** pero aun a si no tengo hambre**: dijo viendo al ninja mirándola detenidamente poniéndola algo nerviosa.**

El sueltan un suspiro mientras se acercaba a ella, le pareció ver una mancha o algo en el cuello de ella que estaba tapado por una bufanda roja.

**Takeshi: **es normal cuando uno esta enfermo no sienta hambre pero tendrás que comer, preparare sopa para que recuperes tus energías, ahora quita esa bufanda y el chaleco para que te examine**: dijo con indiferencia mientras extendía su mano para sacarle la bufanda pero ella se lo impide retrocediendo tenía el rostro sonrojado como si se avergonzara de algo.**

**Mirai: **no ase falta, estoy bien, ve a preparar la sopa, yo descansare un poco, luego llámame cuando este lista la sopa**: dijo sacando al ninja fuera de su habitación con fuerza mientras serraba la puerta y soltaba un suspiro mientras se recostaba entre la puerta. **

**_** lo siento, se que tu intenciones son buenas, pero no puedo dejar que vea los moretones** _ piensa súper sonrojada mientras se miraba en el espejo, podía ver un color carmesí en sus mejillas.**

En otro lado de la puerta estaba takeshi refunfuñando maldiciones mientras examinaba la casa con interés fue a la cocina.

_esta chica es una inmadura, no entiendo cómo llego hacer ninja siendo una caprichosa maleducada**_ pensaba molesto.**

Mirai estaba recostada en el marco de su ventana mirando el lindo día y a las personas que charlaban o paseaban, ve a unos clones de naruto ayudando a una anciana cargar algunas bolsas de compras inmensas, le paresia lindo que su hokage ayudara y se preocupara por ellos, mientras soltaba un suspiro recordando a momoshiki.

Se siente excitada con solo recordar en momoshiki ¿en verdad quiere que su primera ves sea el?

¿Cómo sabrá de lo que siente es amor por el? ¡Diablos! se conocieron no hace mucho y ya lo dejo que la besara y que la tocara y ahora no puede dejar de pensar en el que no salía de su mente.

**_**estoy tan confundida** _ piensa mirando perdidamente en la ventana.**

**Mirai: **creó que realmente te amo**: dijo en susurro mientras se tira en su cama mientras soltaba un suspiro mirando el techo.**

**_**pero tú, ¿que es lo que sientes por mi realmente? momoshiki**_ piensa mirai quedándose dormida.**

**En una cueva lejos de konoha.**

Momoshiki estaba acostado mirando el techo distraído, no tenia ganas de salir, así que simplemente se quedo acostado, recordando a mirai con anhelo, las ganas que tenia de visitarla y probarla de nuevo, sentirla bajo sus manos su sedosa piel suave y lechosa, sus hermosos ojos carmesí, su sedoso cabello oscuro, sus labios, su aroma que según el inútil de urashiki se llamaba vainilla, un aroma muy atrayente y cautivante, recuerda que el otsutsuki había traído algún tipo de postre con ese aroma.

**_**ja, que entupido soy, creo que me e enamorado de esa una humana **_piensa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. **

En eso entra urashiki entra sigiloso en la habitación medio improvisada, viendo divertido al otsutsuki sonrojado, le era muy raro verlo así por una humana, realmente dudaba que momoshiki la usase de entretenimiento estaba pensando que tal vez en verdad momoshiki sentí algo por mirai.

**Urashiki: **Ey momoshiki ¿alguna vez pensaste no se, sentar cabeza con una humana?**:** **dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el la pared, mirando como momoshiki se tensaba, ante la pregunta mientras se levantaba y lo fulminaba con una mirada escalofriante.**

**Momoshiki:** ¿de que estas hablando?, yo jamás sentaría cabeza por…hum… por una humana**: dijo muy serio pero por dentro muy dudoso el quiere que mirai sea su ¿compañera? Pero si lo hacía deshonraría a su clan por enamorarse de una humana, pero si llegase ella ser aceptada por el clan otsutsuki algo que el obviamente dudaba, ¿que aria mirai? ¿iría con el? O ¿El se quedaría con ella?**


	13. Chapter 13

Luego de molestar a momoshiki, sale afuera antes de que aparezca kinshiki a patearle el trasero por molestar a su querido señor, le era divertido verlo molesto o incomodo a momoshiki, no todos los días podía ver a alguien tan serio y aburrido que el otsutsuki cambiando un poco y mostrando algo de sentimientos por una humana.

**_** Momoshiki, te estas metiendo en el fuego, si sigues viendo a la humana, nuestro clan te trataran como un traidor o un es tupido por dejarte manipular por un ser débil de clase baja, aunque eso no me importa**_ piensa urashiki mientras salía volando lejos del bosque, a lo lejos de un camino ve a una niña ninja y una mujer que al parecer era la sensei de la niña.**

**_ **tal vez me divierta un rato**_piensa el otsutsuki lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo perversamente.**

**Sumiré: **moegi-sensei**: dice llamando la atención de su sensei.**

**Moegi: **lo se**: dijo seria poniéndose en alerta.**

**Sumiré: **¡KYAA!**: grita, siendo golpeada fuertemente, no pudo ver quien fue que la ataco.**

**Moegi: **¡sumiré!**: grita viendo como su alumna es alejada chocando entre un árbol con un golpe seco y cae inconsciente.**

**Urashiki: **jijiji, tu niña es una débil**: dijo estando detrás de la chica mientras esquiva el ataque de ella con facilidad.**

**Moegi: **¡tu! ¡Maldito cobard…**: no termina la oración, mientras se sorprendía reconociendo al sujeto que flotaba en el aire.**

**Urashiki: **jijiji veo que me reconoces**: dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba de arriba y abajo.**

Moegi se siente incomoda bajo esa mirada sospechosa, hasta que el se acerca con rapidez poniéndose de tras de ella agarrándola de los brazos cruzándola con firmeza detrás de su espalda, antes que ella reaccione.

**Moegi:** ¡maldición!**: dijo forcejeando para liberarse, el la sostenía muy fuerte.**

**Urashiki: **ja, ustedes los humanos son tan débiles**: dijo susurrándole en el oído a la mujer con voz oscura mientras sonreía.**

Siente el escalofrió cuando el le susurro, luego se sobresalta sintiendo que el apoyaba su rostro en su cabello anaranjado y aspiraba pesadamente, se asusta por la acción de este hombre y se desespera tratando de soltarse y escapar con su alumna.

**Moegi:** ¡¿que haces?! ¡Suéltame! **: Grita dándole un buen cabezazo, haciendo que el la soltara, aprovecha que eso rápido lanzando una bomba de humo, y corre hacía donde esta sumiré inconsciente, pero el otsutsuki aparece en frente con una espada de chakra roja a centímetros del cuello de la niña inconsciente, ve que el sangraba un poco de la nariz mirándola con una sonrisa oscura y molesta.**

**Urashiki:** eso me dolió un poco**: dijo sonriendo y fulminándola con la mirada.**

**Moegi: **no le hagas daño, has lo que quieras conmigo, pero no te atrevas a lastimarla**: le dice al otsutsuki y viendo con preocupación a la niña.**

**Urashiki: **bien, entonces tira tus armas lejos de ti y si te resistes, la matare**: dijo sonriendo con amargura sintiendo un poco de dolor en su nariz.**

Moegi hizo lo que el otsutsuki le ordeno, saco todas sus armas y las lanzo lejos, mientras planeaba una estrategia de escape, luego ve que el aleja la espada de chakra de la niña y luego se forma como una caña de pescar lanzándole sorpresivamente un lazo que le atravesó el pecho dolorosamente y el tira el lazo y le saca parte de su chakra, asiendo que se tambalee estaba apunto de caer al suelo, pero el se acerca y la agarra de la cintura impidiendo que cayera, se sentía tan débil no podía moverse bien.

**Urashiki:** tranquila, solo saque una pequeña porción de tu chakra para que por lo menos te mantengas consiente**: dijo con una sonrisa aterradora mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella.**

**_ **la piel de mirai es mas suave que la de esta mujer, además no es tan agradable su aroma, la de mirai era mas agradable y dulce**_ piensa disgustado el otsutsuki mientras flotaba cargándola como princesa.**

**Moegi: **¿que es lo que quieres de mí?**: pregunto débilmente.**

**Urashiki: **nada en especial, solo quiero entretenerme y satisfacerme un poco**: dijo lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo divertido, viendo la expresión de terror de la mujer.**

**_ **Maldición ¿porque a mi?**_ piensa viendo con terror al hombre que sonreía arrogantemente.**

Podía ver unas ligeras lágrimas en ella y eso lo dejo complacido, amaba hacer llorar a los inferiores, sus sufrimientos eso lo hacía sentir satisfactoriamente superior, amaba sentirse así, y más cuando lo tiene bajo su poder.

**Moegi:** sos un maldito asqueroso y pervertido**: dijo mirándolo con asco.**

El aun sonreía mientras volaba a muy rápido le era difícil poder ver a su alrededor, tenia que serrar sus ojos por el molesto viento, hasta que siente que el se detiene, habré un poco sus ojos y ve que estaban en una cueva oscura, hasta que el otsutsuki la suelta haciendo que cayera al suelo dolorosamente duro, luego ve con temor el semblante oscuro de el mirándola con unas sonrisa y ve que tenia activado su byakugan mirándola detenidamente.

**Urashiki:** tienes un buen cuerpo, no tan bueno pero no importa**: dijo despojándose de su ropa que tenia puesto para no mancharla de sangre.**

**Urashiki: **tranquila lo haré muy placentero, querida**: dijo con voz ronca, sonreía arrancándole la ropa con facilidad y sin importarle si la lastimaba.**

_ Jijiji lo disfrutare**_ piensa riendo de las inútiles resistencia de la mujer, tratando de separarlo inútilmente mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, estaba mas excitado por la suplicas de la mujer, ama escuchar los ruegos.**

En konoha

**_ **ya a comenzado a llover**_ piensa aburrida viendo en la ventana como algunos de los aldeanos corría y se protegía bajo los tejados.**

**Mirai:** me gustaría poder abrasarte**: dijo sonrojada recordando a momoshiki mientras miraba distraída en la ventana, ahora llevaba puesto su bata color crema, pero aun tenía puesto la misma bufanda.**

**Takeshi:** de vez estar delirando, por que esta ablando sola**: dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola con diversión.**

Se sonroja intensamente, viendo al ninja peliazul apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola con interrogación y medio divertido.

**Mirai:** ¿pe… pero porque no tocas antes de entrar?**: dijo molesta aun con su intenso sonrojo viendo al peliazul.**

**Takeshi:** había tocado pero no contestabas**: dijo frunciendo el seño mientras se enderezaba y se cruzaba de brazos. **

**Mirai: **¿ya esta la sopa?**: dijo ignorándolo, mientras salía de la habitación con sus cómodas pantuflas blancas. **

**Takeshi: **¿porque sigues usando la bufanda?**: pregunto mientras la seguía por detrás hacía el comedor. **

**Mirai: **porque me gusta y es cómoda además de cálida**: miente, podía sentir el molesto picazón que le causa la bufanda y el molesto e incomodo calor que le da en su cuello.**

**Takeshi: **¿porque no te lo quitas? se nota que es incomodo**: dijo con molestia, esta niña era una terca, se notaba a simple vista que se sentía incomoda con ese trapo que la estrangulaba el cuello.**

**Mirai: **ya te dije que es cómodo**: dijo viendo la mesa del comedor los platos acomodados.**

**_ **mocosa terca**_ piensa serio y analizándola atentamente los movimientos mientras la seguía de cerca para tener la oportunidad de quitarle la bufanda. **

Mirai lo mira sospechosamente, dándose cuenta de que este buscaba la manera de quitarle la bufanda, voltea y lo mira con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**Mirai: **puedes dejar de seguirme y dejar de pensar en como sacarme la bufanda**: dijo retrocediendo un poco para mantener una distancia segura.**

**Takeshi: **bien, pero en cualquier momento te lo quitaras**: dijo serio.**

**Mirai: **bien, meló quitaré.

**Takeshi: **¿enserio?

**Mirai:** si, pero cuando me valla a dormir.**: dijo molestando mas al ninja.**

**Takeshi:** mocosa terca**: gruñe molesto mientras se acercaba para quitarle la maldita bufanda, pero ella le pega la mano y ella lo regaña, pero aun así intenta de nuevo y recibió otro golpe en su mano pero uno mas fuerte. **

Luego de un rato discutiendo como niños inmaduros, se cansan y dejan de hablarse un buen rato, takeshi agarra el tazón de mirai y le sirve la sopa de verduras que olía delicioso, mirai se había ido a buscar un vaso, ya que uno se había roto cuando andaba ella esquivando los intentos de takeshi de quitarle la bufanda, este casi le quitaba la bufanda, le era algo difícil esquivarlo.

**Takeshi:** puedes sentarte, ya esta servida la sopa**: dijo molesto mientras se sentaba y esperaba que esta se sentara mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **

Mirai coloca el vaso en la mesa, se sienta hasta que siente una pequeña punzada en su intimidad, había olvidado que tenia medio sensible ahí.

Takeshi nota el pequeño sobresalto de la chica que trato de inmediato disimularlo, le molesta que le este ocultando algo debe de dolerle una partes del cuerpo y como noto es en la región baja de sus muslos.

**Takeshi:** ¿te duele una región baja, es decir parte de tus muslos?**: pregunto, notando como esta se tensaba y se sonrojaba más.**

**_** párese que hacerte**_ piensa** **el peliazul** **examinado la expresión avergonzada de la chica.**

**Mirai: **no**: dijo rápido desviándose mirada avergonzada.**

Suelta un suspiro y toma su sopa mientras la veía ignorándolo mientras tomaba también la sopa, era evidente que estaba mintiendo.

**Takeshi:** mirai**: dijo llamando la atención de la kunoichi.**

**Mirai:** ¿hum? **: Lo mira un tanto avergonzada.**

**Takeshi:** sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy un ninja medico, el hokage me confió a ti a cuidarte y vigilar que no te pasara nada**: dijo serio mirándola con determinación.**

**Mirai: **lo se, pero estoy bien, sola mente tengo un poco de fiebre**: dijo sonriendo al ninja que la miraba dudoso.**

**Takeshi: **hum… pero aun a si, déjame revisarte.

**Mirai: **no.

En la entrada de konoha se encontraba algunos guardias asiendo de patrullas, uno de los guardias ve que se acercaba una niña reconociéndola de inmediato corre donde estaba ella.

**Guardia 1: **¿se encuentra bien y su sensei?**: pregunto preocupado y serio mientras otros ninjas se acercaban.**

**Guardia 2: **¿que su sede?

**Guardia 1: **¿que su cedió?**: pregunto agachándose a la altura de la niña. **

**Sumiré:** nos atacaron, no... No Pude ver quien fue y mo...moegi-sensei, desapareció…**:** **se desmaya quedando inconsciente en los brazos del ninja.**


	14. Chapter 14

**En el bosque. **

**Kinshiki: **¿donde se habrá metido?**: decía serio mirando a su alrededor buscando a urashiki.**

Los dos otsutsukis estaban parados en la entrada de una cueva que encontraron no muy lejos de su escondite mientras miraban entretenidos la fuerte lluvia.

**Momoshiki: **tal vez se habrá ido a molestar algunos humanos o jugando con ese tonto aparato**: dijo con indiferencia mientras miraba la lluvia.**

**_**iré haberla, cuando anochezca**_ pensaba momoshiki en mirai ansiaba estar con ella, le hacía sentir pacificó y cómodo con su presencia inocente.**

**_**me pregunto con quien esta relacionado momoshiki-sama**_ pensaba kinshiki, viendo disimuladamente a su señor, que miraba distraído en la lluvia.**

En la noche estaba buscándolo algo desesperado pensando que algo malo le había sucedido a su señor momoshiki, además que el insolente de urashiki no ayudaba a encontrarlo, solo se quedaba fingiendo buscarlo mientras se ponía a jugar con ese es tupido aparato, estaba apunto de ir a la aldea que se llamaba konoha, hasta que aparece su señor, en frente de ellos con su semblante serio habitual, pero algo le extraño, esta vez aunque su sentidos del olfato este algo oxidado, pudo percibir el aroma de alguien mas en momoshiki-sama, a si que supuso que su señor salio a entretenerse con una chica, qué de seguro para el, la victima ya debe estar muerta o inconsciente, sabe que su señor es algo violento cuando se trata de tener relaciones sexuales.

Ahora veía a su señor algo diferente, no sabría como describirlo, pero ya no se ve tan asqueado o se quejaba como siembre por estar en este mundo insignificante no digno de un ser celestial como el.

**Momoshiki:** ¿hum? ¿Que tienes kinshiki?**: pregunto serio con el ceño fruncido, viendo que su subordinado estaba observándolo pensativamente.**

**Kinshiki:** no es nada, momoshiki-sama, no quise molestarlo ¡perdóneme!**: dijo disculpándose con una reverencia poniéndose de rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en el suelo con fuerza, partiendo en dos una roca.**

**Momoshiki: **hum, no exageres**: lo ignora mientras vuelve a mirar la tormenta lluviosa con desinterés, era muy relajante esta tormenta, le daba algo de sueño y pereza, con solo escuchar los truenos, el viento y la lluvia.**

Se preguntaba si mirai estaba pensando en el, ja, de seguro que si, por lo de la noche, se lame los labios, mientras recordaba los gemidos de su dulce voz mencionando su nombre, era una imagen muy hermoso de ella mirándolo con ese hermoso rostro tenido de un carmesí precioso asiendo juego con esos ojos rojo carmesí que brillaban ante la luz de la luna, mientras suspiraba ante el placer que le daba, era la primera vez que le daba placer a una chica por el simple echo de cortejarla y satisfacerla, pero valió la pena, ya que el también lo disfruto bastante.

Miraba entre la nada en la lluvia, sabia que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que kaguya, pero no podía evitarlo el realmente siente algo por mirai, pero en el fondo realmente temía que es lo que pensarían su clan o intentarían hacer para dañar la o intentasen alejarla de el, solo espera que no lo descubrieran.

**_**no dejare que te alejen de mí,mirai sarutobi**_ piensa momoshiki serio, sentándose en una roca mientras se apoyaba en el muro de piedra y serraba sus ojos quedándose dormido. **

Kinshiki ve que su señor se había quedado dormido, voltea y ve algunas hojas de árboles cayendo por el viento de la tormenta, que no paraba sin cesar.

En las calles de konoha las personas estaban en casa refugiándose por la tormenta que azotaba muy fuerte.

**Mirai:** que aburrido es estar adentro**: se decía a si misma mirando entretenida la tormenta por la ventana, a ella le encanta estos días lluviosos.**

**_ **Takeshi esta en la cocina, saldré un momento**_ piensa mirai con una sonrisa escabulléndose hacía su patio a mojarse un poco y sentir la lluvia, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de su patio hasta que una mano se apoyaba en la puerta impidiendo que se abriera.**

**Takeshi: **¿Dónde vas?**: dijo con voz molesta y serio, mirándola con una mirada severa e interrogativa.**

**Mirai: **a salir un momento, nada más**: dijo asiendo un puchero de molestia, viendo al peliazul, a esos ojos marrones chocolate.**

**Takeshi: **esta lloviendo**: dijo señalando la ventana mientras fruncía el ceño.**

**Mirai: **lo se, es solo que, me gusta mojarme en la lluvia**: dijo con una sonrisa viendo la tentadora lluvia.**

**Takeshi: **estas con fiebre, si sales y te mojas, lo único que causaras es empeorar tu estado**: dijo serio y molesto. **

**_ **¿acaso es una tonta?**_ piensa el peliazul fulminándola con la mirada, además de que le duele la mano por los golpes de ella por tratar de sacarle esa molesta y fea bufanda.**

**Mirai: **pero…

**Takeshi: **si te enfermas mas, me tendré que quedar mas tiempo contigo**: dijo serio con una mirada de fastidio, lo que menos quería ahora, es que ella enferme mas y le complique las cosas.**

**Mirai: **bien, me iré a mi habitación, aun tengo sueño**: dijo resinada mientras bostezaba.**

Se va hacía a su habitación ignorando al ninja que le estaba hablando, no a dormido aun, luego se detiene frente a la puerta sintiendo un jalón en su bufanda, voltea notando que el ninja estaba detrás de ella a centímetros sosteniendo parte de su bufanda.

**Mirai:** ¡Ey!**: dice tratando de alejarse pero el le saca de un jalón rápido su bufanda, revelando su desnuda piel del cuello con moretones por doquier muy notables.**

**Takeshi:** ya veo**: dijo serio notando los moretones oscuros y medios morados en el cuello de la kunoichi que se sonroja intensamente tratando de cubrirse.**

Se acerca a ella y toca el cuello con moretones sintiendo como ella se estremecía, la mira a los ojos viendo lo nerviosa que ella estaba, estaba súper sonrojada, y la verdad se veía linda a si.

**Takeshi: **esto moretones**: dijo en susurro serio examinando el cuello de ella siguiendo el rastro de esas manchas oscuras, corre la bata de la kunoichi para ver hasta donde llegan los moretones. **

Mirai reacciona rápido lo empuja pero el se acerca agarrándole el brazo izquierdo impidiendo que se alejara.

**Mirai: **suéltame**: ordeno, no le miraba el rostro, se sentía avergonzada que el viera eso.**

**Takeshi: **por que lo ocultas, ¿acaso fue ese tal otsutsuki cuando estabas en la misión c?**: pregunto serio. El no sabe que sakura había disminuido a los moretones de mirai cuando estaba en el hospital.**

**Mirai: **n…no**: dijo sonrojada.**

**Takeshi: **¿entonces quien?**: pregunta con el seño fruncido notando el intenso sonrojo.**

**_**supongo que habrá sido un novio suyo**_ piensa aun viendo el cuello con moretones.**

**Mirai: **un idiota que me encaro en el parque, pero ya le di su merecido**: dijo recordando amargamente a eiji que trato de propasarse con ella, por suerte el no a logrado dejarle marcas en el cuello.**

**Takeshi: **¿hum? ¿Quien era?**: pregunto serio, ahora entendía el porque ella se sonrojaba y no quería mostrarle, ella estaba avergonzada humillada por eso, por no haberse defendido o reaccionado antes de ser casi abusada, pero eso no explica el porque se sobresalto cuando se sentó ¿acaso sucedió algo mas que eso?**

**Mirai: **eso ya no importa**: dijo molesta y sonrojada.**

**Takeshi:** ¿sucedió algo más? Te habías sobre saltado, cuando te sentaste y cuando te había cargado**: dijo serio viendo que ella desviaba su rostro para que el no la mirase.**

**Mirai: **si, cuando estaba en el parque había volteado para irme a casa y choqué con ese pervertido y caí al suelo dolorosamente duro sentada**: dijo recordando la caída.**

**Takeshi: **ya veo**: dijo creyéndole.**

**_**aunque creo que también es tu culpa por no haberte defendido correctamente, y te haces llamar ninja, que patética**_ piensa el peliazul soltando el brazo de mirai.**

**Mirai: **me iré adormir**: dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando iba aserrar la puerta pero takeshi se lo impide y entra.**

**Takeshi: **siéntate**: ordena señalando la cama.**

Mirai lo mira con duda pero aun así hace lo que le pidió pensando de que estará planeando el, takeshi se acerca y coloca su mano en la frente de ella midiendo su temperatura la que ya había echo como cinco veces y luego se agacha poniéndose de una rodilla en frente de ella, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido hasta que el dice.

**Takeshi: **esa caída de vio doler mucho, ahora te revisare**: dijo profesionalmente acercando su mano para correr un poco la bata de ella, pero ella se levanta rápido.**

**Mirai: **¡ni hablar! ¡No te dejare que me revises! ¡Ni un millón de años!**: grita súper sonrojada y molesta agarrándolo y sacándolo con sus fuerzas y serrando la puerta de golpe mientras la trababa y colocaba una silla en el para trabar bien la puerta. **

**Takeshi: **¡trato de hacer mí trabajo niña es tupida y terca!**: grita golpeando la puerta con rabia.**

**_ **¡mocosa detestable, malcriada, inmadura, ingenua, idiota, tarada! ¡TERCA!**: pensaba molesto y rojo de ira, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.**

**Takeshi:** ¡no seas terca, mocosa, soy un ninja medico, no te haré nada raro si es lo que piensas, ahora ábreme!**: grito molesto.**

**Mirai: **¡ni te abriré, mejor vete!**: dijo estando recostada en la cama y mirando el techo.**

**_ **Se que quieres hacer tu trabajo, takeshi, pero ni un millón de años dejaría que me vieran mis partes o mis muslos o mi cuerpo excepto momoshiki, el ya me vio totalmente desnuda **_pensaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**Mirai: **ahora que lo pienso**: dice en susurro.**

**_**ay un ninja vigilándome ¿que pasara si momoshiki aparece? ¡¿Como es que no lo pensé antes?! ¡Soy una tonta!**_ piensa alarmada y nerviosa.**

**En el hospital **

En las habitaciones se encontraba naruto y konohamaru y una enfermera viendo y examinado a la inconsciente niña de pelo violeta.

**Konohamaru: **¿estará bien?**: pregunta a la enfermera.**

**Enfermera: **si, no se preocupe, esta fuera de peligro, ahora solo ay que esperar que despierte**: dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.**

**Naruto: **¿quien habrá sido?**: dijo serio viendo a la niña inconsciente.**

**_**moegi** _pensaba preocupado konohamaru por su antigua compañera de equipo, hasta que escucha que abren la puerta de la habitación y ve a boruto.**

**Boruto: **sumiré**: dijo jadeando y empapado por la lluvia, había visto a los ninjas llevando a su compañera inconsciente hacia el hospital.**

**Naruto: **¿boruto? ¿Que haces aquí? Mírate, estas empapado, toma, te puedes resfriar**: dijo agarrando una toalla seca que estaba doblada en una mesita y le da a su hijo para que se secara.**

**Boruto: **hum, no me resfriare, viejo**: dijo mientras agarraba el toallon y se acercaba haber a su compañera.**

**Konohamaru: **boruto**: dijo viendo como el pelirrubio se acercaba a la camilla preocupado viendo a su compañera.**

**Boruto: **¿que paso?**: pregunto aun viendo a su compañera inconsciente.**

**Naruto: **aun no sabemos, por ahora vete a casa boruto**: dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo.**

**Boruto: **pero…

**Konohamaru: **tranquilo boruto, tu novia esta fuera de peligro, te llamare cuando ella despierte, kore**: dijo sonriendo calmado al niño.**

**Boruto:** bien, pero no lo olvides**: dijo yéndose a regañadientes.**

**_ **¿escuche mal?**_ piensa naruto viendo confundido a su hijo que se iba.**

**Naruto: **esto ¿acaso boruto y sumiré-chan están saliendo? No lo sabia**: dijo sorprendido.**

**Konohamaru: **¿hum? Pense que ya lo savias, ellos ya estaban saliendo ase tiempo como unos siete meses**: dijo con el seño fruncido.**

**Naruto: **hum bueno por ahora esperemos que despierte mi nuera, mmm… suena raro, dattebayo**: dijo mientras se sentaba a esperar que despertara sumiré.**

**Konohamaru: **iré acompañar el grupo de rescate y búsqueda de moegi, nos vemos hokage-sama**: dijo serio yéndose con una bomba de humo.**

**_ **espero que moegi este bien** _pensaba serio naruto mientras veía por la ventana la fuerte lluvia.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ya había pasado horas y estaba oscureciendo, la lluvia ha aumentado un poco más fuerte y hace mucho mas frió que antes.

Mirai estaba acostada viendo el techo de su habitación, había dormido solo unos simples trece minutos, y ahora no tenia sueño, takeshi había dejado de molestar por ahora. Se levanta de su cama y habré la puerta lentamente se asoma un poco viendo que el peliazul no estaba, así que supuso que el debe de estar en la sala, sale de la habitación aun mirando con cautela. Ahora solamente tenía puesto ropa cómoda, eran casi las mismas prendas que uso cuando estuvo con momoshiki en el lago, la única diferencia era que usaba una remera blanca de mangas largas y no llevaba esa incomoda bufanda, ya que el ninja peliazul ya le vio los moretones que tenia en el cuello.

Va hacia la sala y tenía razón, el hombre peliazul estaba sentado en el sofá y leyendo un libro, entra en la cocina y se sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja, lo bebe mientras se distraía entretenida viendo por la ventana la tormenta y como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal salvajemente, se preguntaba en donde debe estar momoshiki en una tormenta así de fuerte y como debe estar su madre.

**_**hum…creo que me ha bajado un poco la fiebre**_ piensa, poniendo su palma en la frente. Luego al terminar su jugo, lava el vaso y lo seca mientras habré la estantería de arriba para guardar el vaso limpio, sale de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación, luego escucha el timbre.**

**Mirai: **¿quien será?**: dijo curiosa mientras se dirigía hacía la entrada.**

Habré la puerta y se sorprende viendo que era una de las personas que menos quería ver. El sujeto estaba parado enfrente sonriendo arrogante mirándola mientras extendía unos ramos de rosas, el estaba totalmente mojado por la lluvia dándole una imagen de un loco.

**Mirai:** ¿e... eiji-san?**:** **dijo sorprendida** **viendo al chico arrogante.**

**Eiji:** mi linda mirai, que bueno que estés en casa jijiji, toma unas lindas rosas para la rosa medio linda que eres tu**: dijo con una amplia sonrisa y entregándole el ramo.**

**Mirai:** hum… ¿gracias?**: dijo molesta y con el seño fruncido por el medio grosero comentario, mientras agarraba las flores. **

**_ **¿como sabe donde vivo?**_piensa viendo con sospechas y desconfianza de este chico.**

**Mirai: **como supiste donde vivo**: dijo con molestia, lo que menos quería ahora es que el la este acosando.**

**Eiji: **bueno, uno de tus amigos me lo dijo una señora llamada ino del clan yamanaka me dijo donde vivías porque le dije que eras mi novia y que me había olvidado donde vivías, una forma fácil de engañar**: dice acercándose a ella y extiende su mano para poder tocarle el rostro.**

Mirai retrocede unos pasos para que este no llegara a tocarle, hasta que aparece takeshi al lado de ella y dándole un manotazo a la mano de eiji dolorosamente, el peliazul se acerca a eiji y mirándolo amenazantemente al chico pelirrubio.

**Takeshi: **¿que se le ofrece?**: dijo con voz seria, grave y amenazante al joven muchacho de ojos almendrados.**

**Eiji: **nada en especial, viejo, ¿quien eres? ¿Y por que me pegaste? ahora me duele la mano Además ¿que haces con mirai?¿Y en su casa?**: dijo serio, celoso y molesto viendo al ninja peliazul que lo miraba amenazante.**

**Takeshi: **soy su cuidador ninja medico, y anbu enviado a proteger a mirai por encargo del mismo hokage. Mocoso, ahora largo si no quieres que te deforme esa carita de engreído que tienes**: dijo serio y molesto.**

**Mirai: **takeshi…**: no ha terminado de hablar ya que takeshi la agarro del hombro y la a cerco a el manteniéndola alejada del rubio.**

**Takeshi:** como puedes ver, ella esta bajo mi vigilancia y cuidados, si le pones un dedo enzima, te castrare, ¿entiendes? ¡Ahora largo!**: dijo amenazante viendo que el chico se tensaba y lo fulminaba.**

**Eiji: **como quieras. Nos volvemos haber querida mirai**: dice en susurros mientras sonreía molesto y celoso voltea y se va perdiéndose entre la tormentosa lluvia.**

Los dos ninjas estaban parados en la entrada de la puerta viendo que ya no se podía ver al chico de ojos almendrados, mirai levanta la vista para ver al ninja peliazul que la sostenía del hombro, se pregunto si el sabia que eiji la estaba acosando o algo así.

**_ **¿acaso sabe que fue eiji que intento propasarse conmigo en el parque? No, creo que no… ¿o si? **_piensa aun viendo al ninja, en parte estaba agradecida que takeshi apareciera aunque fue algo innecesario ser tan agresivo y amenazante, ella podía enfrentar al chico y echarlo, iba a lanzarle los ramos de rosa en la cara a eiji y luego decirle que se largara, pero justo tenia que ponerse takeshi,. **

**Mirai:** takeshi-san… ¿porque actuaste agresivo con el? no era necesario amenazarlo y ser tan frió, yo misma podría haberlo echado**: le pregunta al ninja serio, el la suelta y sierra la puerta mientras se dirigía en la sala mientras se volteaba un poco para verla.**

**Takeshi:** escuche lo que había dicho el, de cómo supo donde vivías, no me agrada ese mocoso, solo eso, de seguro fue el que te ha tomado desprevenida en el parque ¿no?**: dijo confirmando su deducción por la expresión sorprendida de la ojicarmesi.**

Veía al ninja irse a la sala con naturalidad dejándola sorprendida.

**Mirai:** hum...si**: dice yéndose a su habitación. **

En las calles lluviosa estaba caminando eiji entre la lluvia ve la casa que compro y entra mientras se quitaba las botas y la ropa mojada tirándola a un lado, va hacía su habitación y agarra un toallon blanco para secar su cuerpo.

**Eiji:** ¿que se cree ese es tupido? entrometerse en mi camino, tsk, me los pagaras caro**: dice en susurro, estaba muy molesto con recordar al ninja peliazul teniendo a su mirai, manteniéndola alejada, Diciéndole que no la tocara o si no lo castraría, además de que le pego muy fuerte en la mano. ¿Como se atrevía a impedir tocar a su mirai? ¡A su pertenencia!**

**_ **ja, no dejare que alejes a mi pertenencia, are que ella sea mía quiera o no, será mía** _ pensaba eiji con una sonrisa socarrona lanzando el toallon en el canasto de ropa sucia, va al armario y se viste.**

**Eiji: **no se que fue lo que hiciste en mi, mirai, ahora solo quiero tenerte para mi, conmigo, tenerte en mis manos, ¡hacerte mía! lamentaras haberme ignorado y rechazado**: dice serio y molesto, con un semblante maníaco. **

**Muy lejos de konoha.**

Entre el bosque se encontraba urashiki saliendo de una cueva mientras se arreglaba la vestimenta y miraba la tormenta con desinterés y a la vez fascinado, ya que en su mundo no ay tormentas como estas, la que el conocía eran un poco mas destructivas.

**Urashiki:** ja, que bien que puedo abrir espacio-tiempo así podré llegar mas rápido donde están esos dos, de seguro momoshiki y el gruñón kinshiki me sermonearan por mi desaparición, no pensé que tardaría mucho al estar con esta humana, bueno, no importa ya me siento refrescado y satisfecho, kukuku**: ríe sonriendo. **

**_ **Aunque, creo que se me paso un poco la mano por la emoción**_ piensa urashiki sonriendo volteando un poco la cabeza y viendo detrás de el la cueva donde esta la mujer toda mutilada y magullada, ella estaba inconsciente, aun se podía notar los temblores del cuerpo de la chica aun inconsciente.**

**Urashiki:** ja, creo que no despertara mucho tiempo**: dice abriendo el espacio-tiempo, y entra en el, al llega al escondite, nota que los dos otsutsukis no estaban, se alivio y fue donde tenia unas cosas guardadas que tenia en una caja y saca su aparato de juegos mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en la pared para estar mas cómodo.**

**_**por ahora jugare este juego y luego voy donde están momoshiki y kinshiki**._piensa encendiendo el aparato. **

La tormenta estaba disminuyendo mientras unos ninjas anbus pasaban en el bosque, buscando a la chuunin desaparecida.


	16. Chapter 16

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la tormenta se estaba poniendo mas violenta, dos de los anbus con sus mascaras perro y gato paran en frente de una cueva a revisar e inspeccionar hasta que encuentran a la chuunin moegi inconsciente y herida.

¡Moegi! **: Grita uno de los anbu que era konohamaru dirigiéndose a la chica y quitándose la mascara de gato para poder ver mejor a la mujer inconsciente.**

_resiste moegi_** piensa temeroso el sarutobi mientras se quitaba la capa encapuchada y cubría el cuerpo de su compañera mientras la levantaba y le avisaba al otro anbu que dijera a los de más restantes anbus que estaban buscando en el bosque, que ya han encontrado a la chica. **

**En casa de shikadai.**

**Shikadai:** Esto no puede ser, boruto tenía razón ¿Cómo fue que esto este pasando?**:** **dice muy serio y pensando en una táctica para vencer al sujeto.**

**Inojin:** ¡vez! ¡Te lo dije! ahora te esta venciendo**: dice viendo como su compañero enfrentaba al luchador en el aparato de juegos. **

**Shikadai:** no me vencerá, aun tengo un haz bajo la manga**: dice** **sonriendo victorioso.**

_niños **_ piensa temari indiferente viendo a los dos chicos jugando.**

Mira por la ventana la lluvia azotando el cristal, recuerda la primera vez que vio esta tormenta vergonzosamente le había fascinado, ya que en la aldea donde antes vivía solo había tormentas de arenas y un calor algo sofocante aunque estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora viviendo en esta aldea se siente mas cómoda y afortunada.

**Inojin: **¡wow! ¡lo venciste!**: dice viendo que su amigo venció a ese tal uran, con un truco que no sabia que tenia el juego. **

**Shikadai:** je, fue pan comido**: dice** **con una sonrisa triunfante.**

**Inojin: **¿disculpe? temari-san.**: dice levantando del sofá y dirigiéndose a la mujer.**

**Temari: **¿si?**: dice viendo al yamanaka.**

**Inojin: **¿puedo usar su baño?**: pregunta apenado.**

**Temari: **claro, eres el invitado**: dice sonriéndole.**

**Inojin: **gracias**: dice corriendo hacia el baño.**

Shikadai ve que el pelirrubio se había ido apresurado al baño, le había dicho que no tomara ese jugo raro que había comprado en esa tienda rara.

**_**esta lloviendo fuerte, me pregunto si moegi-sensei y la delegada abran terminado la misión**_ piensa el nara, viendo la ventana siendo azotada por la lluvia, mientras soltando un perezoso bostezo. Hasta que suena un fuerte trueno.**

**Shikadai: **hsk**, **que fastidio**: dice molestos, el maldito trueno le retumbo en los oídos.**

**Inojin: **opino lo mismos, casi se me revientan los tímpanos**: dice apareciendo con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su amigo fastidiado por la tormenta.**

**_** hum, espero que pare esta tormenta, necesito un plan para ver a sarada y molestar a mitsuki.**_ Piensa con una sonrisa arrogante imaginando como poner celoso a mitsuki, le era divertido. **

Mirai veía en la ventana muy entretenida, había agarrado una silla y colocado junto a la ventana para luego sentarse y ver en ella, se había asustado un poco por ese trueno fuerte, luego se había reído porque takeshi estaba tan concentrado en el libro que leía que al sonar el trueno y izo que se sobresaltara hasta caer del sofá mientras echaba maldiciones a la tormenta. Eso había sido muy gracioso no lo podrá olvidar fácilmente.

**Takeshi:** no es bueno que estés cerca de una ventana cuando hay tormentas eléctricas, mirai**: dice molesto viendo que la chica estaba muy cerca del cristal.**

**Mirai:** no pasara nada**: dice conteniendo una risa, no puede olvidar la caída del ninja peliazul, era demasiado cómico. **

**Takeshi:** hsk, no lo olvidaras ¿verdad?**: dice molesto notando el esfuerzo de la niña de no reír.**

**_**mocosa molesta, entupida tormenta, entupida misión ¿por que no acepte otra? Soy un tonto**_ piensa molesto el peliazul apoyándose en la pare mientras miraba la ventana junto a la kunoichi que miraba entretenida la tormenta. **

En otro lado, momoshiki había despertado por el molesto ruido del trueno, era un fastidio esta tormenta, podría fácilmente dispersarla con una de sus técnicas poderosas pero eso los delataría, asiendo que los ninjas de la aldea los localizasen, además no le da ganas de desperdiciar su chakra por una tontería así. Ve que kinshiki estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared viendo el bosque y el se veía ¿tenso? ¿Porque? Eso era raro en el.

**Momoshiki:** ¿su sede algo? kinshiki**: pregunta viendo con el seño fruncido a su guardián.**

**Kinshiki: **no, mi señor**: responde formalmente.**

**_**hum**_ piensa dudoso viendo a su guardián, pero lo deja de lado mientras veía que la tormenta se volvía mas frenética y ruidosa, puede ser abecés molesta pero es relajante.**

_donde se habrá metido ese odioso de urashiki**_ pensaba kinshiki notando que estaba anocheciendo, aun no entendía porque su señor quería aun quedarse en este mundo ¿será por alguien? ¿Que esta esperando? Era un comportamiento raro, nunca lo había visto así. ¿Tendrá algo que ver por una mortal? Sinceramente eso seria imposible, su señor detesta a los humanos…pero ahora que lo recuerda momoshiki tenia el aroma de una humana, el no era de tener relaciones con humanos, criaturas insignificantes que ni se merecían la atención de un dios celestial, nada mas el se relacionaba con las mujeres del clan otsutsuki.**

**Momoshiki: **saldré, no me sigas kinshiki**: dice aburrido notando que ya casi era de noche, mientra abre un espacio-tiempo. **_**(Urashiki no era el único otsutsuki que usaba espacio-tiempo)**_

Al pasar en el espacio-tiempo, llega donde esta la casa de mira terminando en la habitación de su pelinegra, obviamente ocultando su firma de chakra por completo y su presencia, había sentido que había alguien mas en la casa, además de mirai, pero no le importa mucho no siente agresividad o peligro en el sujeto que esta con mirai en la sala. Mira la habitación de la joven kunoichi con interés quedando con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco, ve en el espejo tres fotografías de mirai con su madre, le sorprende la similitud que tienen, y ve la otra foto donde esta mirai de niña, tal vez de seis años comiendo un helado mientras sonreía. Y la otra ella con un pastel de cumpleaños.

Va a la cama de la kunoichi y sonríe recordando de la linda noche que lo pasaron juntitos ayer, escucha que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y sabia que era mirai podía sentir su chakra y ella podía sentirlo también ya que el lazo de esencia que le dejo a ella izo que se sincronizaran por sin querer, aunque eso no le molestaba para nada.

Cuando estaba en la sala siente una presencia conocida en su habitación, su corazón acelero frenético poniéndola nerviosa, se había parado de su asiento y le dijo al ninja que se iba acostar un rato mas y que no irrumpiera sin permiso en su habitación.

**_**¿será el?**_piensa entrando en la habitación, no antes de ver que takeshi no la este siguiendo, al entrar con cuidado ve que estaba momoshiki sentado en la cama viéndola con esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos perlados. **

**Mirai: **momoshiki**: dice en susurro mientras le aparecía un lindo carmesí cubriendo sus mejillas entrando y serrando y trabando la puerta.**

**Momoshiki: **dije que volvería ¿no?**: dice sonriéndole mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.**

Mirai veía que el otsutsuki se acercaba, se puso tensa y sentía sus mejillas arder ya le había ido la fiebre, sabia que se estaba sonrojando era algo vergonzoso eso, era extraño tener a momoshiki de cerca y en su habitación, se preguntaba como hacia para entrar. Aun no podía creer lo que esta haciendo por un hombre otsutsuki se conocieron nada mas que en tan poco tiempo que se juntaron,¿Cómo era eso posible? Se sentía cono una tonta en caer en los brazos de un enemigo.

**Mirai: **momoshiki….**: dice viendo al otsutsuki acercarse y agarrándola de las cintura y apegándola a el. Su corazón latía mas fuerte al tenerlo cerca, podía sentir su calidez y su aroma embriagador.**

**_**me siento como una traidora y una tonta al enamorarme del enemigo**_ pensaba mirai abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. **

**Momoshiki: **vámonos**: dice en susurro y con voz ronca mientras aspiraba la cabellera oscura de la sarutobi, Ama sentir ese aroma dulce y exquisito de la joven, Podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo con la de el abrazándolo haciendo que se excitara mas. **

Mirai se separa un poco sin romper el abrazo mientras miraba algo confusa al otsutsuki, el había dicho, vámonos, ¿a que se refería? Estaba lloviendo ¿Dónde quiere que vayan?

**Mirai:** ¿salir? pero esta lloviendo y hay muchos ninjas patrullando**: dice inocente.**

Momoshiki sonríe y toma el mentón de mirai con delicadeza y besa sus apetecibles labios, al separarse un poco del rostro de la joven ve como un inmenso y lindo color escarlata cubría su bello rostro haciéndola ver adorable, y haciendo juego con esos hermosos ojos carmesí.

**_**tan linda**_** **piensa inclinándose de nuevo y besándola tiernamente sintiendo sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, La levanta y la apoya en la pared algo brusco mientras la besaba un poco mas deseoso, no podía evitarlo, ella lo estaba haciendo adicto a su besos a esos labios a toda su anatomía. Besa el cuello de ella dejando mas marcas en ella, se sentía muy deseoso Mientras a la ves exploraba su cuerpo con sus manos, manoseándola con deleite. Sintiendo su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo en sus manos.**

**Mirai:** es….espera**: dice jadeante y medio asustada, tenia que detenerlo estaba takeshi en casa y temía que los descubriera, el hombre era un anbu, no era un tonto.**

**Momoshiki: **tranquila mi niña**: dice besándole las mejillas sonrojadas de su chica. **

Se separa un poco de mirai, aun no soltándola y de un movimiento rápido la levanta como princesa sosteniéndola en sus dos y fuertes brazos mientras habría un espacio-tiempo. Ya tenia planeado llevarla a ese lugar que el solo conocía y donde le gusta mucho.

Mirai se asusta, le dio algo de impresión eso, por impulso abrazo rodeando el cuellos al otsutsuki que sonreía gustoso y divertido al verla así.

**Mirai:** ¿donde me llevas?**:** **dice temerosa**.

**Momoshiki:** es un buen lugar, te gustara**: dice pasando a través del espacio-tiempo. Hasta desaparecer. Antes de eso el había dejado una pista falsa, para aquella persona que estaba en la sala.**

En la sala takeshi se levanta de golpe a alarmado y corre hacia la habitación de mirai, el chakra de la sarutobi desapareció en un instante haciéndolo entender que algo a pasado, intenta abrir la puerta, hasta que se molesto dándose cuenta que estaba trabado, de un golpe, derivo la puerta que luego tendrá que reparar mientras entraba y buscaba a mirai a su alrededor ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Donde esta?!

**_**¡mirai mocosa! **_ pensaba alarmado y molesto buscándola hasta que nota que la ventana estaba se mi abierta.**

**Takeshi:** ¡le dije que no saliera!**: dice molesto entendiendo que la sarutobi oculto su chakra y salio a jugar como niña tonta en una lluvia muy tormentosa y ademas estaba oscureciendo.**

**_**veras cuando te atrape**_piensa serio.**


	17. Chapter 17

En otro mundo, aparecían momoshiki y mirai, en frente de un campo de flores llamativas como claras desconocidamente hermosas de unos lindos colores arcoiris brillantes, y rodeados en el campo, unos árboles peculiares de hojas azules y celestes, el cielo era oscuro y en el se podía ver unas centenares de estrellas y tres lunas brillantes dando un resplandor hermoso y mágico.

Veía fascinada el paisaje, nunca en su vida había visto un paisaje tan hermoso como este, obviamente ya no estaba en su mundo esto era increíble y aterrador a la vez.

Momoshiki miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria el lindo rostro de su pelinegra que el aun tenia en sus brazos.

**Momoshiki:** ¿te gusta?**: pregunta sonriendo y poniéndola en pie, mientras veía lo fascinada que estaba mirai.**

**Mirai:** es hermoso**: dice viendo con fascinación el lugar.**

**Momoshiki: **es un mundo que encontré no hace muchos milenios**: dice sentándose entre las flores, mientras mirai hacia lo mismo sentándose al lado suyo, podía notar ese lindo sonrojo en su bello rostro, ella era perfecta. ¿Que truco abra usado en el, para enamorarlo?**

Podía verla junto con el, sonriendo y teniendo una flor, viendo la flor con fascinación, para el son simples flores al que esta acostumbrado ver casi todo el tiempo. Abraza a mirai por la espalda y la atrae hacia el, apoyándola en el pecho mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de la cabellera oscura de ella, podía sentir ese estremecimiento que le causaba y admite que le gusta sabiendo que es el que le causa esos pequeños temblores nerviosos en ella. Podía sentir su cuerpo pequeño junto al de el que era más grande, sonríe al sentir el corazón de ella latir rápido, le era divertido ponerla en esa forma, le parecía tentadoramente linda así. La voltea un poco para verle el rostro y sonríe, viendo como un carmesí la tenia en todo su angelical rostro, de cerca podía distinguir un ligero rosado en sus tentadores labios entre abiertos que la hacían ver mas deseable, no le gustaría que alguien intentase seducirla, si llegase a alguien hacerlo lo mataría dolorosamente, ahora que recordaba antes de llevarse a mirai en este mundo, recuerda haber visto que estaba un sujeto cerca de mirai en la sala.

**_ **¿quien es el?**_piensa con un poco de recelo, no había sentido intenciones malas o peligro en ese sujeto, pero, aun así le da curiosidad sobre ese hombre.**

**Momoshiki:** mirai, ¿quien era el que estaba contigo en tu casa?**: pregunta lo mas cortes mientras la acercaba mas a el con cariño, quería tenerla mas cerca.**

Mirai lo mira algo apenada, mientras le explicaba a momoshiki que su madre antes de irse de misión, había pedido al mismo hokage de enviar a un ninja anbu a protegerla y cuidarla además de vigilarla, le contó vergonzosamente la parte que intentaba ocultar los moretones que el había dejado y la otra con una risilla contándole sobre la reacción del ninja por un trueno. En algunas partes tuvo que omitir, ya que eran muy vergonzosas.

Escuchaba y veía algo divertido a mirai contándole sobre ese tal takeshi, en algo estaba desacuerdo el, y eso era porque envían a un ninja hacer de guardaespaldas y cuidador de ella, ¡un solo ninja!¡¿enserio?! Si ese zorro (refiriéndose en naruto) estuviera en su lugar, le hubiera enviado un escuadrón completo de guardias a cuidar a mirai. Pero igual, le enviaron a cuidarla, eso lo tranquiliza un poco, aunque este desacuerdo de que le hubieran enviado un solo ninja. Veía su lindo rostro mientras acercaba el suyo a la de ella depositando un tierno beso en esos apetecibles y tentadores labios, sentía la suavidad y lo dulce que sentía de esos labios sobre los suyos, tiernamente hasta intensificarse mas apasionado, podía sentir que ella enreda sus brazos abrazándolo del cuello mientras a la vez enredaba sus dedos en su cabellera larga y grisáceo.

Mirai podía sentirse como el cielo, teniéndolo de cerca a momoshiki, sentía ese aroma a pino que el tenia impregnado mezclado con ese olor masculino que era muy atrayente, momoshiki la besaba con pasión y profesionalmente experto, ella aun es muy inexperta con eso de los besos. Le era vergonzoso no saber besar bien, hasta que seda cuenta que estaba acostada entre las hermosas flores y el otsutsuki sobre ella besándola.

**_**quiero que seas mía, mirai**_ piensa momoshiki deseoso y muy excitado, rompiendo el beso, separándose un poco de ella mientras veía ese hermoso sonrojo y esa mirada atractiva e cautivante, viéndolo con un deje de deseo, ella se veía tan angelical, inocente, cautivadora y deseable.**

Quería tenerla ahora, hacerla suya. ¡Maldición! ¡Tiene que controlarse! Sus emociones lo estaban haciendo descontrolar un poco. Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo, asiendo que se enamore más. Aun sigue sin poder creer de haberse enamorado de ella en tan poco tiempo y ella de el, estaba convencido que era el lazo de esencia que izo con un descuido cuando la conoció e intento hacerla suya aquella vez. Eso los estaba asiendo sentir entre ellos la atracción, aunque esperaba que no sea eso los que los unía así, pero eso no le importa ahora, ya que se sentía afortunado y ¿feliz? Si, hace tiempo que no se sentía feliz, al tenerla cerca de el, el deseo de tenerla para el, para siempre y querer hacerla feliz, cortejarla y protegerla.

**Mirai: **¿momoshiki?**: dice preocupada viendo el hermoso rostro del hombre que respiraba agitado y la veía detenidamente poniéndola algo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo sonrojarse mas.**

**Momoshiki:** me vuelves loco ¿lo sabes? **: dice sonriendo e inclinándose besándola con ternura.**

**Mirai:** yo…**: estaba sonrojada por el comentario, iba a decir algo pero el la besa con ternura en los labios, mientras sentía como una sensación fuerte que hacia que se excitara mas, sentía como si estuviera conectada a el y que el le provocaba esta sensación.**

**_**yo, un príncipe del clan otsutsuki, siendo hechizado por una hermosa humana**_ piensa mientras bajaba sus besos hasta el cuello de mirai con anhelo y se frotaba poco de apoco en el pequeño cuerpo de ella, asiendo que se excitara mas, podía oler y percibir ese delicioso aroma que desprendía ella.**

Podía sentir como el otsutsuki se frotaba entre ella en sus caderas, provocándole un cosquilleo en su vientre como mariposas, mientras jadeaba con esos besos e movimientos lentos y provocativos que el hacía, se sentía tan bien.

**Momoshiki:** se que es muy pronto y que nos falta conocernos aun. Así que dime ¿Me dejarías tomarte como mía?**: dice con voz suave y ronca mirándola con deseo y con ternura.**

Se sorprende por esa pregunta, ¡era verdad!, aun no se conocían del todo y lo vergonzoso es que ya estaban siendo íntimos y el ahora le pregunta eso, cielos, quería hacerlo pero a la vez no, no se sentía preparada para dar su primera vez aun, sentía amor por el y lo amaba pero, no estaba segura si estaba bien hacerlo, tenia miedo, si se enterasen la tratarían como traidora. Pero aun así aunque tenga temor a lo arriesgado de este tema quiere que sea el.

**Momoshiki:** aun espero**: dice con voz suave besándola en el cuello, estaba algo impaciente.**

**Mirai: **…si puedes**: dice en susurro, apenada y muy sonrojada.**

¡Ella acepto! Se sentía tan aliviado y feliz, sonríe confiado inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, pero ella coloca dos dedos en la comisura de sus labios impidiéndole el beso, el la mira confuso.

**Mirai:** si puedes, pero cuando cumpla los dieciocho**: dice sonriendo tímida e divertida por la expresión de sorpresa de el.**

**Momoshiki:** ¿y cuando cumples esos dieciocho?**: pregunta con voz ronca mientras acariciaba con su rostro el cuello de ella algo lento y tierno. En tendía eso del ritual de celebración del día de nacimiento que tenían los humanos, algunos de su clan celebraban ese ritual también, a el no le importaba, ni le interesaban esas cosas, aun recuerda que los humanos a cumplir dieciocho ya es adulto y puede tomar sus propios decisiones. **

**Mirai: **dos meses es mucho tiempo, pero lo suficiente para conocernos mejor**: dice viéndolo a esos ojos perlados y cautivantes ¡no puede cree que ha ya dicho eso! **

Frunce el seño eso para el no es mucho tiempo, pero si ella lo pide esperara con gusto, la besa en los labios con ternura mientras intentaba controlar un poco su excitación, igual podrá lidiarlo. Se levanta y extiende su mano cortésmente teniendo la mano de ella con ternura.

**Momoshiki:** ¿Te gustaría un recorrido en mi palacio?**: dice teniendo la pequeña, suave y delicada mano de mirai.**

**Mirai: **¿palacio?**: dice aun muy sonrojada, mirándolo confusa. **

El sonríe y la besa en la mejilla derecha mientras guiaba a mirai hacia su palacio que no estaba muy lejos de ellas, aun tenia sirvientes que cuidaban su palacio manteniéndolo presentable por si el regresaba en este mundo. Tendrá que amenazarlos luego para que no dijeran nada a su clan que ha traído a una humana, y que ella es su pareja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(Autora**_**: **perdón por tardar. Tengo a veces falta de inspiración y me pone lenta al escribir_**)sorry**_


	18. Chapter 18

En konoha estaba dejando de llover tan fuerte ahora solo lloviznaba, takeshi buscaba a mirai por todo lados y esquivando algunos clones de naruto que merodeaban por hay asiendo sus deberes de ayudar algunos aldeanos, no tenia ganas de explicarle que en tan solo un día y tan poco tiempo a perdido de vista a una shinobi de categoría baja, seria humillante. Estaba parado sobre un tanque de agua mientras meditaba pensando en donde estará metida. Las calles estaban iluminadas por los faroles y los comercios.

**Takeshi: **¿donde se abra metido?**: dice preocupándose mientras baja del tanque de agua y aterrizaba frente la florería de los yamanakas, iba a preguntar, hasta que reconoce del chakra del sujeto desagradable que estaba detrás de el.**

**Eiji: **vaya, es el niñero de mirai**: dice ****engreído**** y con desagrado.**

Takeshi voltea y ve que era el chico al que horas atrás lo había amenazado de castrarlo si se acercaba a mirai.

**Eiji: **¿y mirai? ¿Donde esta?** : Pregunta emocionado buscando ****alrededor a la sarutobi, pero no la encuentra. **

**Takeshi:** no es de tu incumbencia, mocoso**: dice serio viendo amenazante al chico.**

**Eiji:** no me digas mocoso, viejo de mierda**: dice amenazante fulminándolo con una mirada asesina y seria.**

**Takeshi: **te crees el valiente ¿eh? Mocoso insolente**: dice serio mirándolo con desprecio.**

Los dos se miraban con miradas afiladas, estando en frente del uno y del otro muy cerca y furiosos, algunas persona se alejaban porque parecían que iban a lanzarse a pelear en cualquier momento, pero aparece ino interrumpiendo las miraras asesinas que sedaban los dos hombres.

**Ino: **¡oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! si van a pelear o discutir vayan a otro lado…. ¡espera! pero si eres eiji**: dice viendo al chico de ojos almendrados.**

**Eiji: **señorita ino, lo siento, no quería molestarla, discúlpeme**: dice actuando estar apenado e ****inocente****. **

**Ino: **esta bien eiji, pero que no vuelva a suceder, ahora tu…**: voltea para hablar con el hombre peliazul pero el ya no estaba.**

**_ **¡pero que grosero!**_piensa ino, molesta voltea para ver a eiji.**

**Ino: **¿quien era ese señor? ¿Y que quería?**: pregunta.**

**Eiji: **hum, no se como se llamaba, pero era solo un simple hombre gruñón que le gusta molestar y buscar pelea**: dice cruzándose de brazos, en verdad no se acordaba del nombre.**

**Ino: **bueno, ¿y como les parecieron las flores a mirai?**: dice dejando el tema a tras, mientras preguntaba sobre mirai,**

**_** No sabía que mirai tenía un novio tan encantador, luego cuando la vea le preguntare de cómo se conocieron**._piensa ino sonriendo.**

**Eiji:** le encantaron**: dice actúa fingiendo una sonrisa falsa.**

**Ino:** me alegra, bueno,voy a serrar, se esta asiendo tarde, supongo que mañana vendrás a comprar unos ramos de rosas ¿no?**: dice sonriendo al chico.**

**Eiji:** pues claro, todo por mi querida y amada mirai**: dice con cara de tonto enamorado, aunque eso lo izo sonar un poco obsesionado y loco, algo que la yamanaka no a notado.**

**Ino: **que lindo, bueno, nos vemos mañana, eiji-kun**: dice despidiendo al chico que se estaba yendo.**

Eiji caminaba pisando cada charco de agua mientras sentía las jotas de la llovizna en su rostro, y pensaba en mirai y en que forma podría conquistarla o tenerla.

**_**ella me pertenecerá, no será de nadie, la are que me ame **_ piensa con una sonrisa oscura.**

**Eiji: **¿que hacia el en frente de la florería? Y no cuidando a mi mujer**: dice en murmuro mientras recordaba al peliazul con desagrado, apresuraba su caminar ya que comenzó a llover un poco mas fuerte.**

**_ **Maldita y entupida tormenta**_ piensa molesto llegando a su casa a tiempo, entra y sierra la puerta detrás de el mientras se quitaba las botas, se va a su habitación y se tira en su cómoda cama mientras serraba los ojos imaginando a mirai, tomándola una y otra vez con fuerza brusca, en verdad la quiere tener, esta seguro de que ella estaba confundida negando la ****felicidad**** del amor que el le ****podría**** dar.**

**Eiji: **solo estas confundida mirai, yo te daría amor y placer, tu eres mi pertenencia, se que te gusto, no lo niegues ¡ni lo niegues querida mía! ¡Jajaja! ¡Tú serás mía! estoy deseoso de poder tenerte en mis manos serás solo mía ¡SOLO MÍA!**: grita y ríe como desquiciado, abrazando su almohada con fuerza imaginando que esa ****almohada**** era mirai.**

En el bosque estaba kinshiki preocupado por su señor no estaba cómodo estar lejos de su amo momoshiki, le preocupaba ese comportamiento nuevo que su señor tenia, esto sucedió cuando tuvieron hace poco días con el encuentro del uchiha que estaba con una chica joven que se veía débil, ahora que recuerda no había notado eso, ella se notaba débil y en ese momento había notado ese aroma, el aroma de ella que estaba mezclado con de ¡¿momoshiki?! Ahora entiende, ¡ella estaba viva porque el uchiha interrumpido el momento intimo de su señor y ahora su amo interesado a estando viéndola todo esos momentos que desaparecía! ¡Ella es la causa de que su señor este actuando menos hostil y mas raro! Ahora lo comprende su señor el debió hacer un descuido y haber dejado su esencia de lazo en esa humana.

**_** ¡mi señor momoshiki-sama se a enamorado de una humana!**_ piensa sorprendido no se esperaba eso de su señor el que tanto depreciaba a los humanos.**

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de que urashiki le estaba hablando tratando de llamarle la atención.

**Urashiki:** Ey ¿que le pasa? te encuentro en esta otra cueva y no esta el cubo de hielo de momoshiki y no me contestas**: dice molesto, pero luego se le va lo molesto recodando que esta podía ser una buena oportunidad de hacer una broma en el rostro de kinshiki. **

**_**mejor quédate así, kukuku**_ piensa tratando de no reír y no hacer que el grandote reaccionara mientras en un bolsillo oculto sacaba una fibra negra de tinta permanente que no se podía quitar tan fácilmente con agua.**

Estaba a centímetro de rallarle el rostro, pero kinshiki reacciona rápido y lo asusta, el grandote lo agarra y lo choca contra el suelo con su gigantesca mano mientras que con la otra el le rebata el fibron de la mano.

**Urashiki: **¡aaaa! ¡espera no es lo que crees!**: dice alarmado tratando de disimular inocencia, obviamente que no engañaba para nada.**

**Kinshiki: **¿a no? veamos como te queda unas Cejas negra y gruesas**: dice acercando el fibron en el rostro del otsutsuki.**

**Urashiki: **¡ESPERA! ¡En mi bonito y sexy rostro no!**: dice forcejeando.**

En konoha takeshi buscaba y pensaba en donde se abra escondido o ido mirai, si ella seguía así de desaparecida, no tendrá opción que ir vergonzosamente a la oficina del hokage a darle las noticias que a perdido a mirai.


	19. Chapter 19

Veía el palacio de momoshiki con fascinación, era un palacio ¡inmenso! Con estructuras únicas y Muy elegantemente hermosos.

**Mirai: **es hermoso**: dice maravillada podía ver unas mariposas revolotear que brillaban con un hermoso resplandor blancos en los jardines de la entrada principal, mientras veía algo tímida las miradas de algunos de los "empleados" de momoshiki mientras ellos les daban una reverencia cortes. Todos usaban el mismo atuendo blanco y violetas muy elegantes.**

Momoshiki les miraba amenazantes a sus sirvientes intimidándolos, haciéndolos entender que serrasen la boca o los mataría, mientras mirai estaba distraída admirando el panorama de su palacio.

Al entrar en la gran puerta, detienen sus pasos frente de dos sirvientes gemelos dándoles una reverencia cortes.

Mirai veía algo incomoda a uno de esos, "empleados" otsutsukis que eran similar que momoshiki, nada mas por su apariencia y vestimenta eran un poco diferentes, esos dos otsutsukis eran mas alto que momoshiki y con dos cuernos curvados en cada lado de sus cabezas, tenían un semblante cortes y rudo, el cabello grisáceo azulados, largo, enrolados y sueltos. Mientras tenían unas miradas serenas y sorprendidas al verla a ella.

Mi lord, es un placer verlo de nuevo, y veo que trae compañía**: dice uno de ellos con cortesía viendo a mirai detenidamente, no esperaba que su señor, trajera a una humana, pensaba que el odiaba a los humanos por ser inferiores. **

**Momoshiki:** si, es mi invitada y mi novia**: dice mientras los fulminaba y estrechaba la mano de mirai asiendo que esta se sonrojase mucho.**

El sirviente sonreía sorprendido mientras el otro que estaba en su izquierda, analizaba detenidamente a mirai poniéndola mas nerviosa e incomoda con su mirada perlada.

**_**Ya veo, entonces me presento**_ piensa el sirviente acercándose con pasos elegantes hacia mirai e inclinándose cortésmente frente a ella seguido por su hermano gemelo que aun seguía analizando a la joven humana.**

**_**mi nombre es akiro otsutsuki y el que esta a mi lado es Yemon otsutsuki mi hermano, estamos a cargo del palacio ante la ausencias de lord momoshiki-sama** _dice cortes asiendo reverencia a la sarutobi algo avergonzada por tal cortesía.**

**Mirai:** hum… es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es mirai sarutobi**: dice saludando tímida a los dos hombres.**

Momoshiki veía entretenido y embobado como su linda mirai saludaba a sus dos y nobles sirvientes con timidez, era tan hermosa, la agarra acercándola algo celoso notando las miradas de esos dos, acerca mas a mirai a el demostrando que ella era suya.

Sentía como momoshiki la acercaba hacia el, alejándola de los dos otsutsukis algo brusco ¿que le pasa? Mira algo extrañada el hermoso rostro de su amado que veía con recelo a los dos otsutsukis, pero luego dio su mirada seria hacia ella y le sonrió con ternura hasta hacerla sonrojar, el tenia una hermosa sonrisa.

Akiro y yemon veía con una sonrisa falsa aquella escena mientras trataban de ocultar el desagrado de ver aquella joven humana e inferior, a los dos no le agradaban a los humano, tanto esmero de mantener presentable el palacio para momoshiki-sama, pero ahora ven como la humana esta asiendo que el hermoso palacio se vea impresentable y no agradable para aquellos otsutsukis, pero no tenían opción, si su amo la Eligió como pareja a esta jovencita, no pueden hacer nada... Por ahora.

**Momoshiki:** sigamos el recorrido querida mirai**:** **dice seductor coqueteando a la sarutobi que se sonrojaba con sus palabras.**

**Mirai:** si**: dice avergonzada pero con una sonrisa abrazando el brazo de su novio, que sonríe gustoso ante su movimiento mientras los dos caminaban tranquilos en los pasillos, aunque ella estaba un poco nerviosa por dejar su casa así ****nomas**** y dejando a takeshi-san, de seguro el ya se abra dado cuenta de su ausencia y la debe de estar buscando como loco ahora mismo, solo espera pensar que excusa usar al llegar a casa. **

Veía los ventanales del palacio, esto era muy lujoso para su gusto, era lindo todo pero, se sentía desigual estando aquí, estaba segura de que ahora algunos de esos "empleados" no les agradaba su presencia.

En konoha takeshi tuvo que cambiar (disfrazar) su chakra por si el nanadaime hokage lo reconociera, aun no es tiempo de decir que la perdió de vista a la sarutobi, ella solo desapareció no hace mucho, así que aun tiene tiempo en buscarla y regañarla.

Estaba en un tejado viendo las calles en frente, hasta que de repente siente que alguien esta detrás suyo, voltea sacando su kunai con rapidez apunto de atacar al sujeto, hasta que seda cuenta de quien trataba.

**Sai:** tranquilo takeshi-san**: dice con su sonrisa falsa mientras lo examinaba con cautela, Era raro ver a uno de los mejore ninja anbu y medico en estos lugares, Eso le llamo la atención cuando había regresado de misión.**

**Takeshi:** sai-sama, disculpe mi imprudencia**: se disculpa guardando su kunai mientras veía con seriedad al paliducho.**

**Sai:** acabo de regresar de misión, estaba apunto de ir al edificio hokage a dar mi informe, pero me percate que andabas en tejados buscando a alguien, ¿acaso es algún enemigo? porque seria raro verte en estos lugares.**: dice estaba serio viendo al peli azul.**

**Takeshi: **estoy de misión**: dijo intranquilo y molesto.**

**Sai: **ya veo, ¿y de que trata?**: pregunto serio y algo curioso.**

**Takeshi: **estoy buscando a una chica…**: diablos esto si era molesto.**

**Sai: **ya veo, te apoyo takeshi, ayame es bonita de seguro podrás conquistarla**:** **dice viendo que estaban en frente del restauran de ichiraku y de ahí estaba una bonita peli castaña serrando el lugar.**

**Takeshi: **¿eh?**: dice confundido viendo donde veía el paliducho.**

**_ **¿en serio cree que estaba espiando a esa mujer? esta mal interpretando las cosas** _ piensa takeshi molesto, voltea hacía el ninja pálido pero no estaba, nada mas ve una nota que decía, "suerte".**

**Takeshi: **¿en verdad es un ninja de élite?**: dice con el seño fruncido mientras agarraba el papel y lo guardaba y proseguía buscando a mirai. Saltando en tejados en tejados.**

La lluvia había disminuido un poco mientras ya en el hospital moegi era atendida por los médicos que corrían de un lado y para el otro tratando las heridas graves de la shinobi. Konohamaru esperaba en el pasillo impaciente y pensando la horrible experiencia de su compañera al sufrir esas clases de cosas tan atrocidades, estaba molesto, no, estaba furioso ¿quien podría ser tan sanguinario y de sangre fría de hacerle eso a su apreciada compañera? ella era como una hermana para el, estaba seguro de que si encontraba al culpable lo aria pagar su crimen y sufrir.

**Konohamaru: **moegi**: decía en susurro pensando en ella recordando en el estado que la encontró.**

**Naruto: **konohamaru, tranquilo**: dice serio el clon de naruto al sarutobi.**

**Konohamaru: **nanadaime-sama**: dice con un nudo en la garganta mientras se sentaba cansado, ya que había corrido con todo lo que podía para llegar a konoha.**

Luego uno de los enfermeros sale con cansancio pero satisfecho, pero su expresión era seria mientras se acercaba al hokage.

**Medico: **las buenas noticias es que esta estable y fuera de peligro la señorita moegi, se recuperara a su debido tiempo sus heridas**: dice serio.**

**Naruto: **¿y las malas?**: pregunta serio mientras konohamaru prestaba atención.**

**Medico: **las mala es que a perdido sangre por la salvaje violación y no podrá despertar en meses, no se sabe cuando despertara, además de que los huesos de su cadera están destrozado tuvimos suerte de poder sanarla y regenerarlo apenas pero tomara tiempo en curarles y que los moretones a su alrededor desaparezcan**.: dice serio y con lastima por la joven mujer al que estaba inconsciente.**

Naruto escuchaba atentamente ¿Quién aria tal atrocidad? No lo sabe pero lo buscara y lamentara por tal atrocidad, aumentara la seguridad, estaba seguro de que quien sea ese sujeto, intentara buscar mas victimas.

**Medico: **y encontramos una muestra del sujeto**: dice asiendo llamando la atención de los dos hombres.**

**Konohamaru: **¿Qué es?**: pregunto impaciente levantándose del asiento.**

**Medico:** extrajimos las espermas del violador, podremos llevar la muestra a testificar de quien trata**.: dice tranquilo.**

**Naruto:** ya veo, entonces apresúrese en analizar de quien es**: ordena serio**.

Nanadaime meditaba pensativo, estaba seguro de que trataba sobre los otsutsukis ¿quien mas podría? Además de los criminales pero ni un criminal poseía tal violencia y fuerza de violar a alguien de ese modo. es solo una suposición,lo que pensara, pero hace unos días atrás mirai casi es "violada" por uno de esos otsutsukis,esto es casi una coincidencia, no se esperaba que ese clan hiciera eso, considerando del odio y desagrado que le tienen a los humanos, ¿acaso abran descubierto algo como para llegar a tal punto? No, no estaba seguro, pero espera que no sea eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**( autora: **perdón por la tardanza en escribir, es que estuve algo ocupada, pero ya estoy libre para proseguí**)**


	20. Chapter 20

En los jardines del palacio momoshiki y mirai estaban sentados en una banca de mármol blanco mientras miraban el paisaje, mirai veía fascinada por la belleza del lugar y el cielo estrellado y las lunas mientras momoshiki, bueno… no lo hacía, para el esto es común ya que esta acostumbrado a este topo de ambiente, ahora solo veía a la sarutobi, como si fuera ella la mas hermosa que a ya visto.

**_** Mí querida sarutobi**_ piensa momoshiki atontado tomándola de la cintura y colocándola sobre su regazo como lo había echo antes en el lago. Podía sentir su calidez de su pequeño cuerpo apoyada sobre el, y su aroma dulce. También su corazón latir rápido por el movimiento repentino. **

Algo tensa mira a momoshiki, y se sonroja intensamente viendo el bello rostro de el, Sintiendo como el la abrazaba serpentinamente causándole cosquilleo en su cuerpo y a la vez tranquilidad.

**Mirai:** momoshiki**: dice sonrojada y sorprendida viendo atontada esos hermosos ojos perlados de ese hermoso rostro blanquecino suyo acercándose a la de ella mientras la abrazaba acercándola mas.**

A lo lejos uno de los otsutsukis alto e idéntico a momoshiki, nada mas con la diferencia que tenía el cabello gris azulado largo, suelto y enrulado. Veía con desagrado en la ventana, como momoshiki le daba "cariño" a la joven humana, en los jardines privados. Se preguntaba como es que el término teniendo a una mortal como pareja. Había escuchado claramente de que le informaron los dos sirvientes akiro y yemon, que momoshiki había dicho que esa joven era su novia, eso fue algo desconcertante y sorpresivo para el. Curioso activa su byakugan para ver que era que los unía, pero no vio nada, no podía distinguir si estaban unidos de una esencia de lazos de chakra o algo mas, tenía que acercarse para comprobarlo y sentir si momoshiki ha dejado su esencia en esa humana.

No se esperaba que el viniera a este palacio tan pronto, la ultima vez que momoshiki estuvo aquí fue hace trescientos años, regreso demasiado pronto.

Cuando estaba buscando un pergamino en la oficina privada de momoshiki, justo fue informado de su llegada. Se conmocionó pensando que el otsutsuki lo descubrió robándole información, de los pergaminos, pero cuando se entero de que el había traído una humana solo para mostrarle el lugar, se calmo un poco, sabiendo que no fue descubierto, pero, se sintió molesto de que el trajera semejante criatura inferior a un hermoso palacio que solo los del clan otsutsuki podían pisar gustosamente, aunque este lugar era perteneciente de momoshiki. Ya les aviso a los sirvientes que no dijeran nada sobre que estaba en el palacio. No tenia ganas de discutir con el, de porque estaba en su territorio husmeando sus cosas sin previo aviso.

Ay, hermanito, te estas yendo en el mismo camino que nuestra hermana mayor**: dice serio con voz baja y oscura, y muy decepcionado mientras veía con desaprobación, como su hermano menor abrazaba con ternura a la joven humana, ella no se veía tan mal, pero aun así ¡es una humana! **

**_ **¿donde estará su guardián y el otro recolector de chakra?**_ pensaba notando que kinshiki y urashiki no estaban, y no los había visto por ahí discutiendo por tonterías.**

**Akiro:** lord rushinki-sama**: dice entregándole un pergamino al temible otsutsuki, el no sentía miedo, pero, podía sentir la tensión que le causaba con su peligrosa e impotente presencia.**

**Rushinki: **bien, me largo**: dice serio tomando el pergamino y volteando, pero se detiene antes de abrir un espacio-tiempo.**

**Akiro: **…. ¿hum?

**Rushinki: **averigua todo sobre ella, de que clase de clan es, que buen uso tiene y que liderazgo podría dar, si es fuerte, si es la pareja de mi hermano, quiero saber si es digna estar con el**: dice por el momento dándole una pequeña oportunidad a momoshiki.**

**Akiro: **hai**: dice serio.**

**Rushinki: **que no se entere, esto es entre nosotros**: dice serio viendo por la ventana a momoshiki y a la humana luego voltea y desaparece en el espacio-tiempo.**

Habían pasado horas paseando en el palacio mirai admiraba cada rincón de el, era como un suelo de cuentos de hadas, pero esto será real, además que momoshiki le confirmo que en verdad era un príncipe. aun estando nerviosa por la estando fuera de su mundo.

**Momoshiki:** estas, tensa**: dice deteniendo los pasos.**

**Mirai:** estoy preocupada, creo que llevo mucho tiempo fuera de konoha, tengo que volver antes que takeshi entre en pánico e informe a lord hokage de mi desaparición**: dice temerosa de querer ofender al otsutsuki.**

**Momoshiki: **tienes razón, vamos te llevare de regreso**: dice sonriendo agarrándola desprevenida a la joven y la levanta mientras veía divertido la expresión avergonzada de la oji-carmesí.**

Los sirvientes de momoshiki veían curiosos la escena, era algo que no se veía todos los días, akiro y yemon estaban cerca viendo que su señor se marchaba de nuevo con la joven humana en brazos.

**Yemon:** supongo que ella será nuestra futura ama ¿no?**: le dice a su hermano.**

**akiro: **supongo**: dice con indiferencia mientras volteaba y se marchaba a otro pasillo, aun tenia un trabajo ****encargado, tiene que recopilar ****información**** de la sarutobi que sea ****requisito.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(autora****:**lose, capitulo muy corto.**)¬¬**


	21. Chapter 21

Al llegar a casa, mirai nota que no estaba takeshi y ve su puerta destrozada algo que la molesto.

**_** ¿¡pero que diablos takeshi?!**_ piensa mirai viendo su puerta ****literalmente**** partida en dos. **

Sabia que el debe de estar buscándola, aun estaba lloviendo mira la hora y eran ¡¿las tres de la mañana?! ¡¿Tanto tiempo estuvo fuera?! Voltea y ve a momoshiki recostándose en su cama.

**Mirai:** momoshiki**.: se acerca a el, viendo lo cómodo que se ponía en su cama.**

**Momoshiki:** lose**: dice con voz ronca y suave, agarrándole el brazo a mirai y jalándola sobre el mientras la abraza disfrutando teniéndola en sus brazos**.

Mirai se sonroja viendo que estaba sobre el otsutsuki, sintiendo que la apegaba más abrazándola serpentinamente, era una sensación agradable y excitante, pero aun a si tenía que salir y hacer que takeshi no valla al edificio hokage aunque era algo tarde y no estaba segura que nanadaime este en su oficina.

**Momoshiki:** tu cuidador cree que saliste afuera, tal vez mojándote en esta tormenta**.: dice serrando los ojos y disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de mirai sobre el suyo.**

**_ **ese ninja fue demasiado fácil de engañar, ¿acaso creen que ese humano puede cuidar a mirai?** _piensa momoshiki apretando mas a la sarutobi hacia el, su perfume dulce lo enloquecía. **

Mirai veía el precioso rostro de momoshiki, y sus rasgos finos y elegantes que aria sonrojar a cualquiera, apoya su rostro en el pecho de el mientras escuchaba su corazón era tan agradable. Pero se levanta desenvolviendo los dos brazos fuertes de momoshiki y le da un beso rápido en las mejillas a el y se va saliendo de su casa, estaba lloviendo pero no tan fuerte.

Momoshiki veía divertido como su preciosa novia le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla y se iba saliendo a buscar al cuidador.

**_** Que cómoda cama_ **piensa momoshiki estando mas cómodo pero sabia que tenia que volver donde esta kinshiki, sueltan un suspiro, mientras se levantaba de la cama ****cálida**** y suave, mientras habría un espacio-tiempo, Entrando en el, hasta ****desaparecer****.**

Paso media hora y no ha visto a takeshi, caminaba gustosamente entre la llovizna, ahora estaba medio mojada pero no le importaba, saluda algunos ninjas que hacían de patrulla, luego va al parque, ya había ido con sigilo hacia la torre hokage por suerte solo había guardias cuidando la oficina vacía del hokage, mira entretenida el parque, hacía mas frió de lo que pensaba voltea y justo ve al ninja peli-azul mirándola con cara de pocos amigos, estaba todo empapado y con hojas y algo de barro en su uniforme shinobi además de las ojeras que tenia.

**Takeshi:** al fin te encuentro ¿donde te metiste?**: dice serio y muy cabreado, Acercándose a mirai y soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que la sarutobi estaba bien.**

**Mirai:** paseando, no me dejabas salir**: dice excusándose.**

**Takeshi:** ¡son las tres de la mañana! además de que estuve buscándote por horas ¡y mírate! ¡Estas toda mojada! ¡Se supone que no tienes permitido salir si estabas con fiebre! ¡Y más cuando estoy a cargo de tus cuidados! **: dice molesto agarrando la mano a mirai y llevándosela a la residencia sarutobi.**

Mirai siente algo de culpa por el pobre ninja, el quiere hacer su trabajo y ella lo empeora, ahora esta siendo arrastrada por el como si fuera una niña castigada por su padre siendo atrapada asiendo travesuras.

Al llegar a casa siente que momoshiki ya se había ido, entra en su habitación y takeshi la agarra y la asienta mientras le secaba el cabello con el toallon blanco.

**Mirai:** puedo secarme sola**: dice mirai molesta por ser tratada como una niñita.**

**Takeshi:** ¿si? pues no me importa**: dice molesto aun secando el cabello oscuro de la sarutobi.**

**_** casi me matas del susto mocosa.**_ piensa el peli-azul con molestia mientras terminaba de secar el cabello de la sarutobi.**

Se aparta de ella y la mira un largo rato, hasta ponerla nerviosa, coloca su mano en la frente de ella para medir su temperatura.

**Takeshi:** ya no tienes fiebre, pero será mejor que te cambies y te pongas ropa seca, antes que te resfríes**: dice calmado mientras salía de la habitación de la sarutobi, mira la puerta rota acordándose que luego tendrá que arreglarlo o conseguir una nueva.**

En la cueva momoshiki veía a kinshiki recostado tranquilamente y el otro lado a urashiki con unas botellas de líquido mientras se quitaba la tina de su rostro, algo que no podrá olvidar fácilmente de lo gracioso que se veía ese otsutsuki.

**Urashiki:** ¡Ey! Momoshiki ¿donde estuviste?**: decía tratando de no llorar por el alcohol para quitarse la tinta de su rostro.**

**Momoshiki:** no es de tu incumbencia**: dice serio mientras se sentaba al lado de kinshiki.**

Kinshiki veía curioso a su señor esta vez el podía percibí el aroma de una mujer en el que era la misma chica.

**Momoshiki:** supongo que lo sabes**: dice serio viendo a su guardián.**

**Kinshiki**: si, pero si usted le párese bien, no me importaría, ya que e jurado protegerlo cuidarlo, obedecer y aceptar lo que le conviene a usted mi señor, no me importa que decisión tenga yo lo aceptare.**: dice en susurro y tranquilo, pensando como reaccionarían los demás otsutsukis al tener como ama a una humana. **

**Momoshiki: **gracias**: dice serio, no era lo suyo agradecer nunca lo a echo pero, se sintió algo bien al decirlo **

Luego los dos escuchan un ronquido y voltean a ver que urashiki se había dormido mientras una cucaracha grande y fea entraba en su traje blanco, se preguntaban si despertarlo, pero lo dejan así no más. párese que accidentalmente uno de esos liquido que decía cloroformo lo durmió, de quien sabe de donde lo abra sacado.

**_** que patético**_piensa momoshiki viendo al otsutsuki dormido.**

**Kinshiki:** si no es molestia, mi señor momoshiki-sama. ¿Como se llama ella**?: pregunta sin tratar de molestar a su señor.**

**Momoshiki:** mirai, sarutobi**: dice serio viendo entretenido los arboles e ignorando al otsutsuki dormido. **


	22. Chapter 22

En suna, shikamaru se despide del kazekage, mientras subía al tren al destino a konoha, había terminado la junta y estaba satisfecho de haberlo terminado rápido, luego de un relajante silencio, recordaba haber recibido un sobre del hokage ayer en la noche que le había entregado un mensajero privado de konoha, al leer el mensaje en su alojamiento, se tenso y preocupo mucho. Al parecer uno de los otsutsukis ataco una kunoichi que había terminado una misión de escolta rango C, hasta que se cruzó a uno de ellos, y fue rescatada a tiempo por sasuke uchiha. No tenía muchos detalles el mensaje realmente, pero en parte decía que el otsutsuki abuso sexualmente de la joven kunoichi. Era algo que no se esperaba que hiciera un otsutsuki, ya que ellos los consideraban a los humanos desagradables, al leer el nombre de susodicha victima kunoichi, se había tensado y preocupado.

_ mirai_ piensa preocupado shikamaru soltando un suspiro, esta aliviado de que el uchiha apareciese antes de que el otsutsuki a ya llegado mas lejos.

Estaba molesto por no haber recibido antes estas noticias importantes, bueno la reunión con el kazekage era importante pero para el esto era serio y mas cuando involucraban a su aprendiz le había prometido a asuma proteger a su hija necesitaba estar a ya para ver si estaba bien y sabia que ella lo estaba, pero no podía quitarse esta inquietud.

**Shikamaru:** que problemático**: dice impaciente sentado y viendo por la ventana del tren mientras pensaba cual era el otsutsuki que se atrevió hacer algo tan descarado. Tenia a tres en mente, urashiki, momoshiki, kinshiki, aunque dudaba que el grandote y momoshiki fueran hacer algo así, ya que dejaron en claro su desinterés y desprecio hacía los humanos. Estaba seguro de que podría ser el otro, urashiki, el era mas sospechoso aunque era una suposición pero tenia su lógica. **

**Shikamaru: **puede haber sido el**: dice pensando que fue urashiki que era arrogante, jovial que molesta y bromea con unos shinobis en el camino, demostrando el interés y medio fascinación por ellos además de los elementos de chakras. **

En konoha ya había comenzado a nevar asiendo mas frió, mirai despierta por el despertado que arruino su sueño de belleza, con pesadez estira su brazo y apaga el despertador y se envuelve cómodamente en su calentita cama.

**Takeshi:** ¡despierta a desayunar sarutobi!**: dice entrando en la habitación ahora sin puerta.**

**Mirai:** no quiero**: dice perezosa envolviéndose más en las sabanas.**

Takeshi suelta un suspiro molesto mientras habría las cortinas asiendo que entrase la luz y molestase a mirai que se quejo por la iluminación.

**Mirai:** solo dame cinco minutos y me levanto**: dice poniéndose la almohada blanca en la cabeza tratando de disminuir la molesta luz. Hasta que takeshi le quita la almohada y le agarra el cachete apretujándolo. **

**Takeshi: **nada de cinco minutos, niña. Esta son las consecuencias por acostarte tarde**: dice serio con una vena en la frente, el también se acostó tarde por culpa de ella, por salir en la noche con la tormenta además del tremendo frió que hacía.**

**Mirai: **¡auch! ¡Bien! ¡Ya me levanto! ¡Ya me levantó!**: dice rápido retorciéndose, hasta que suena el timbre y takeshi la suelta y sale de la habitación a atender en la entrada.**

Abre la puerta a atender y ve que era el hijo del hokage con sus dos compañeros, uchiha sarada y mitsuki el hijo de orochimaro estando bastante apegadito con la uchiha, se preguntaba si estos estaban de noviecitos, pero eso lo de ja de lado para pensarlo luego. la prioridad era que hacían estos tres aquí. los mira con sospecha haciendo que el uzumaki se tensara ante su mirada seria.

**Boruto:** hola supongo que me conoce ¿no?**: dice sonriendo nervioso por la mirada seria y escalofriante del peliazul. **

**Takeshi:** si te conozco, sos boruto uzumaki el hijo del hokage e héroe dé la cuarta guerra. Además de que fuiste tú el que pinto los rostros hokages no hace mucho**: dice serio e indiferente asiendo que el rubio se avergonzara con un sonrojo y se rascara la nuca mientras reía nervioso.**

**Sarada:** ¿se encuentra mirai? **: pregunta cortes ignorando a su tonto compañero.**

**Mirai:** aquí estoy**: dice apareciendo al lado del peliazul. Estaba vestida con ropa de invierno un pantalón holgado negro, un suéter de cuello largo abrigador de lana color crema que cubría bien las marcas que le había dejado momoshiki.**

**Boruto:** ¡mirai! me alegra ver que estas bien**: dice sonriéndole.**

**Mitsuki: **¿ya te sientes mejor mirai-sensei?**: pregunta cortes a la sarutobi.**

**Mirai:** si…si mucho mejor, pasen por favor**: dice apenada aun no esta acostumbrada que algunos la llamen sensei.**

Ya adentro boruto le pregunta a mirai que hacía el ninja en su casa, luego de que takeshi respondiera con molestia por mirai, la kunoichi se sienta al lado de sarada con pesadez aun tenia algo de sueño, luego de tener charlas divertidas y escuchar a takeshi discutir mientras gruñía molesto contra el uzumaki, luego de esas miradas que se daban mitsuki y sarada, mira la ventana algo intrigada afuera que comenzaba a nevar, era raro, esto era normal aun faltaba poco para el invierno, pero esta nieve y el clima, eran muy extraños, como si no fuera la misma nevada qué venia cada año y al parecer takeshi noto eso también por esa mirada mas seria viendo hacía la ventana.

**Sarada:** esta nevada es extraña ¿no?**: dice llamando la atención de los dos chicos.**

**Boruto:** ¿que quieres decir? yo lo veo normal**: dice confiado recostándose en el sofá mientras veía la ventana con desinterés.**

**Mitsuki:** es verdad, puedo sentir algo extraño en esta nieve**: dice abriendo un poco la ventana y tocando los copos de nieve que se sentían raras y sospechosas ante su palma lo raro de esta nieve, es que no se estaba derritiendo ante su ****cálida**** mano los comos seguían igual.**

**_ **¿no será un jutsu de nieve o algo así? **_pensaba algo intrigada mirai queriendo tocar la nieve pero takeshi la aleja protectoramente y sierra la ventana haciendo que esta se moleste.**

**Takeshi: **te vas a enfermar**: dice serio sintiendo mas frió y agarra su campera azul que estaba colgada y se lo pone a mirai asiendo que esta se avergonzase por las tres miradas de los jóvenes genin.**

**Boruto: **jaja te queda bien**: dice burlón viendo como la "niñera" cuidaba a la pobre sarutobi. La campera azul le quedaba grande a mirai pero tenia que admitir que esa campera se veía genial. **

**Takeshi:** esta siendo mas frió**: dice serio pensando que el hokage ya debe haberse dado cuenta. Puede sentir dos chakra enorme a lo lego uno en la dirección donde esta la torre hokage y el no otro muy lejos de donde están. Algo andaba mal, puede salir a averiguarlo pero su prioridad es mantener a mirai a salvo.**

**Boruto:** puedo sentir dos chakra enorme**: dice serio levantándose del sofá seguido por sarada y mitsuki.**

* * *

**Torre hokage **

Naruto y unos shinobis estaban en la oficina algo serios por la repentina presencias poderosas de chakra.

**Konohamaru:** hokage-sama**: dice serio sintiendo la poderosa presencia, había salido del hospital porque aun no se consiguieron ADN del violador de su compañera.**

**Naruto:** lose ¡preapresen!**: dice serio parándose de su asiento de un movimiento rápido esquivando un tremendo ataque explosivo haciendo que los ninjas tomasen posturas de defensas ante el individuo que entro destrozando el techo. Los papeles volaban hechos trisas y caían al suelo ahora con escombros.**

**Konohamaru: **¡¿quien eres?!**: grita manteniendo distancia junto con el uzumaki viendo como el polvo se disipaba mostrando un sujeto encapuchado con túnica negra con una marca de luna roja en el pecho, el sujeto usaba una mascara roja extraña de tres ojos y colmillos negros.**

Nada personal, humanos, solo necesitamos a una persona en especial que a llamado la atención del príncipe otsutsuki.**: dice con una voz ronca y peligrosa.**

**Naruto: **¿como?**: dice serio y confundido ¿Cuál persona se está refiriendo? Mira detenidamente al enmascarado.**

**Konohamaru: **¡¿estas con los otsutsukis?!**:** **pregunta serio listo para atacar junto con los otro ninjas detrás de el.**

No realmente humano**: dice indiferente viendo a cada individuo a su alrededor analisandolos.**

**Naruto: **¿a quien estas buscando?**: dice serio sintiendo que el otro sujeto estaba en otro lado de la aldea, tal vez en busca de aquella persona que este menciono.**

No es de tu incumbencia**: dice serio el enmascarado atacando directamente.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**aurora:** perdón por tardar. a veces soy algo lenta en la escritura, aunque creo que ya lo saben.:)


	23. Chapter 23

En casa de mirai se escucha una explosión haciendo que todo templara.

**Boruto: **¡¿Que esta sucediendo?!**:** **grita cayendo sentado al suelo.**

**Sarada:** no lo se**: dice tambaleándose pero mitsuki se le acerca sosteniéndola protectoramente. **

Lo tres genin salen rápido de la casa viendo que algunos de los aldeanos también lo hacían, mirai también quería salir ver que sucedía y de donde provenía esa explosión pero takeshi se lo impide manteniéndola adentro por la sospechosa nieve y de que tal vez sea un ataque enemigo.

**Takeshi:** no saldrás, hay shinobis poderosos en esta aldea, dejémosle esto a ellos**.: dice serio y calmado teniendo firme la muñeca de mirai y manteniéndola alejada de la puerta.**

**Mirai:** ¡pero soy una shinobi fuerte también! ¡Mi deber es ayudar! ¿O sino que caso tiene ser shinobi si no puedo por lo menos ayudar a las personas de mi aldea?**: dice molesta intentando soltarse del agarre.**

Soltando un suspiro molesto takeshi se le queda mirando un largo rato como meditado sus palabras, el iba a decir algo pero entra boruto serio con algo de nieve en su cabello y hombros.

**Boruto:** mirai es fuerte, déjela por favor**: dice serio viendo que el ninja peli azul no soltaba a mirai.**

**Takeshi: **soy su cuidador, niño, mi deber es mantenerla a salvo, hasta que kurenai regrese de su misión y que esta este en perfecta forma hace poco tiempo se le había ido la fiebre no me arriesgare, además esto no es de tu incumbencia, ahora vete y mantén calmada a las personas y que se refugien en sus residencias hasta que pase el alboroto:** dice cortante y serio, viendo sin emoción al uzumaki que se puso tenso pero aun mantenía su seriedad viéndolo a los ojos.**

**Mirai:** esta bien, boruto, tu sigue te veré luego**: dice sonriéndole calmando un poco al uzumaki.**

**Boruto: **¡pero mirai….!

**Takeshi: **ya escuchaste, ahora vete**: dice fulminándolo, a el no le agrada al uzumaki, no sabe porque, pero no le importaba.**

**Mirai: **¡takeshi!**: le grita regañándolo, sabia que takeshi era un gruñón y serio, pero no tanto.**

**Sarada:** ¡boruto necesitamos que nos ayudes!**: dice entrando y agarrando al uzumaki y arrastrándolo fuera. **

Mirai veía que serraban la puerta y voltea muy molesta viendo a takeshi indiferente pero muy serio aun sosteniéndola, de un tirón se suelta del agarre y se pone de frente fulminándolo.

**Mirai: **¿porque?**: pregunta molesta.**

**Takeshi: **es por tu bien**: dice serio sintiendo ese poder no muy lejos de ello. estaba seguro de que ****podría**** ser un enemigo.**

**Mirai:** ¡No! Lo que me refiero es… ¿Por qué fuiste así de frió con boruto?**: dice soltando un suspiro molesto mirándolo a los ojos.**

**Takeshi:** no se, solo no me agrada**:** **dice serio e indiferente frunciendo el seño.**

No muy lejos de la residencia sarutobi flotaba un sujeto con la misma túnica que el otro pero sin capucha, usaba una mascara blanca de dragón con marcas celestes en las frente. Su cabello blanco era corto hasta los hombros mientras se balanceaba lentamente por la helada brisa, el sintiendo un pergamino largo flotando alrededor de el produciendo unas pequeñas luces blanquecina que se trasformaban en nieve.

Técnica de rastreo, así podré encontrar a susodicha interés del príncipe otsutsuki**.: dice serio, su técnica puede localizar a cualquier enemigo, si este tocase la nieve pondría saber de donde proviene, si un otsutsuki deja su esencia en su pareja seria más rápido de localizar y más si esta tocase la nieve y esta marcada.**

**_**siento que esta cerca pero ¿Dónde?** _ piensa serio. Creando una invocación de golem de nieves en esta área. Eran débiles y pequeños, pero son muy buenos rastreadores.**

Supongo que tatsuki a comenzado su movimiento**: dice serio con voz suave y ronca, viendo humo en la torre hokage y las explosiones de cada rincón de esa torre que terminaba destruyéndose rápidamente, párese que se esta divirtiendo luchando con los humano, su compañero si que es un problemático.**

Veo que tu eres el causante de este cambio de clima**: dice alguien de tras, el enmascarado voltea y ve al uchiha sobre un tanque de agua mirándolo con el sharingan.**

No pensé poder encontrarme con uno de ustedes los shinobis tan pronto, será mejor que no interfieras humano, o resultaras herido**: dice serio y cortes advirtiéndole.**

**Sasuke: **lo siento, pero no retrocederé**: dice desenvainando su catana y activando su chidori alrededor de esta. **

Ustedes los humanos son unos desconsiderados, no me apetece pelear con un ser inferior, piensa bien ¿en verdad piensas enfrentarte a mí?**: dice serio e indiferente.**

**Sasuke:** claro, además ¿que es lo que pretendes? ¿Quien eres? ¿O es decir quienes son?**:** **dice molesto viendo a lo lejos la torre hokage siendo ****destronado****.**

Mi nombre es otsumo del clan geratsuki y solo busco a susodicha interés del príncipe otsutsuki**: dice serio y con orgullo.**

**Sasuke:** ¿clan geratsuki?**: dice serio, nunca escucho o oído sobre ese clan, ¿acaso eran un aliado del clan otsutsuki? Adema ¿quien era ese tal príncipe otsutsuki que este mencionaba? ¿Y a quien estaban buscando?**

**Otsumo: **si, el clan es uno de los segundos clanes nobles de kohakumo mi mundo, un mundo que tenemos que convivir con los otsutsukis, nuestros enemigos**: dice serio y con desagrado a mencionar al clan otsutsuki. **

* * *

En otro lado el equipo siete logra hacer que algunas personas se refugiasen en sus casas hasta que boruto grita sorprendido llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

**Sarada: **¡¿que te sucede?! ¡Boruto!**: dice molesta.**

**Boruto:** ¡WOW! ¡Chicos! ¡Miren esto se esta moviendo! **: dice sorprendido señalando un mini muñeco de nieve en frente de bajo de una mesa de una heladería. **

**Sarada:** ¿pero como? **: dice sorprendida y confusa viendo al pequeño golem.**

**Mitsuki: **que raro es**: dice agarrando al golem que era igual de pequeño como de un niño de tres años. Hasta que el pequeño golem se desarmo completamente.**

**Boruto: **¡mitsuki lo mataste!**: dice viendo la nieve que estaba formado del golem.**

**Mitsuki: **es muy frágil y débil.**: dice agarrando con interés la nieve del golem que comenzó a deshacerse.**

**Sarada:**¿pero que hacia aquí? Es la primera vez que veo algo así.

**Boruto:** no se sabe pero ¡a ya hay más! **: Grita viendo a eso muñecos de nieve algunos siendo destrozados por unos shinobis confundidos y sorprendidos.**

* * *

Mirai intento muchas beses salir de casa pero takeshi no la dejaba salir, diciendo que era peligroso, estaba molesta. Ahora atenta buscando una forma de salir y saber que sucedía.

**Mirai:** ¡takeshi!**: grita molesta siente un temblor muy fuerte que casi hace que caiga al suelo. ¡¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera?! Quería salir pero este no la dejaba.**

**Takeshi:** por última vez, sarutobi, mi respuesta es NO**: decía molesto con una vena en la frente. Había sentido otra explosión demasiado cerca, al parecer un shinobi estaba luchando contra un enemigo muy poderoso.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**(autora:** abecés suelo tardar, lo siento**)**_


	24. Chapter 24

A lo lejos en el bosque momoshiki no podía quitarse esta inquietud, podía sentir a su pareja angustiada nerviosa y molesta, además de haber presentido dos chakras bastantes familiares que provenían de konoha. No entendía como fue que ellos estaban en este mundo ¿acaso supieron que el estaría aquí?

**_ **¿pero que hacen ellos aquí?**_ piensa serio levantándose de su lugar junto con kinshiki que lo retiene.**

**Momoshiki: **¿que pretendes kinshiki?**: dice serio viéndolo serio a su guardián que estaba en frente impidiendo que se fuera.**

**Kinshiki: **lord momoshiki-sama, comprendo su preocupación, pero como usted me contó, ella tiene un cuidador estará bien, además esa aldea tiene mucha seguridad shinobis por doquier, podrán defenderse contra esos dos. No nos concierne meternos en sus asuntos**: dice educado y serio viendo a momoshiki.**

**Momoshiki: **lo se**: dice recordando al zorro y al uchiha además de algunos de esos humanos fuerte en esa aldea. Pero aun así estaba preocupado por mirai, podía sentirla a través del lazo que los unía, sabia que si iba ahora a verla se toparía con ese cuidador takeshi que se interpondría y lo atacaría de una. Y esos dos del clan geratsuki también. **

Su clan con lo de ellos no se llevan nada bien, para nada, le era desagradable saber que esos del clan geratsuki unos seres de clase baja están en este mundo también, quien sabe por que, tal vez buscando el mismo objetivo que el, chakra del zorro. Aunque no estaba seguro si ahora quiere el ese chakra, desde que conoció a mirai, no a intentado atacar o robarle chakra a nadie. Esta mas interesado en ella que la del zorro, aunque eso no quiere decir que intentase robarle el chakra a ese humano, antes tenia planeado atacar la aldea por sorpresa conseguir el chakra y en parte llevarse a mirai, es lo que tenia planeado cuando la dejo en su casa antes que nevase, pero eso lo dejo algo dudoso como reaccionaria ella, estaba seguro de que si el intentase hacer eso, ella no lo perdonaría ya que como es una humana, save que estos seres son demasiados melodramáticos , sentimentales y sensitivos, por aquello. El como otsutsuki además de ser un príncipe muy serio o cubo de hielo como le dice a beses el idiota de urashiki. el no es de emociones fuerte o demostrarlo a cualquiera, a su pareja podría mostrar ese lado sentimental. Pero solo a su pareja como mirai. Que es la única que lo izo sentir curioso, cálido, celoso, confusión y mas.

Momoshiki intranquilo pensando en mirai sabia que los humanos de ese lugar eran fuerte pero si mirai se involucra en luchar contra uno de los geratsuki podría resultar herida... espera un momento, ellos... ¡van por mirai! ¡¿porque no lo pensó antes?! el dejo su esencia en ella y ellos la están rastreando ¡se enteraron de que tenia una pareja!. ¿Peor como?

Sin pensarlo dos veces momoshiki abre un espacio-tiempo y entra en el, es seguido por kinshiki que no tenia otra opción, no podía de tener a su señor. Ya fue arriesgado intentar convencerlo de no ir.

Mirai caminaba de un lado a otro mientras takeshi la vigilaba, el había enviado un clon de sombra para saber que era lo que sucedía afuera. Se había cortado la luz y las explosiones sonaban más fuertes y muy cerca, se había formado una grieta en su pared rompiéndose y asiendo que algo de nieve entrase en su sala. Estaba disgustada por no poder hacer nada.

al diablo no se quedara en brazos cruzados sabiendo que hay un enemigo cerca causando estragos. mira en la puerta y lista para salir, corre hacía ella pero takeshi velozmente se pone en frente.

**Mirai:** hazte aun lado, takeshi. **: dice molesta fulminándolo**.

**Takeshi: **No. puedes resultar herida. Mirai, mi misión es mantenerte a salvo. Comprende**: dice serio.**

**Mirai:** ¡No! ¡Tú comprende! somos shinobis, nuestro trabajo y misión es ayudar a la gente y nuestra aldea de peligros como estos**: dijo apartando con fuerza al ninja y abriendo la puerta, ahora viendo algunas pocas personas correr hacia los refugios, párese que el resto ya estaban a ya.**

Mira a su alrededor notando como algunos compañeros shinobis estaban ayudando algunos civiles y ¿destrozando muñecos de nieve en miniaturas? ¡Esas cosas se movían! Salta en un tejado y mira preocupada la torre hokage que salía explosiones y mira detrás suyo lejos pero no tanto y ve una batalla pero no lo podía distinguir quien esta peleando, por el polvo y un remolino de nieve y hielo pulsante que lo envolvía y hacia difícil ver en ella. Luego ve como unos copos de nieve azulado de chakra iba cayendo lento en frente suyo y otros mas, extiende su mano y lo toca, hasta que de repente las explosiones y temblores dejaron de sentirse y hubo un silencio inquietante. Takeshi salta y se coloca al lado suyo quitándole y sacudiendo los copos de nieve que la envolvía de hombros a cabeza. Mientras el, molesto y serio veía el lugar del torbellino que se había detenido y también en la torre hokage se detuvieron las explosiones.

**_ **¿Qué paso porque no se oye nada?**_piensa seria por el repentino silenció. Takeshi también estaba por lo mismo no entendían que sucedía**.

A lo lejos sasuke estaba ensangrentado, débil con unas dagas de hielo clavados en su espalda brazo y piernas, y confundido de porque su contrincante dejo de atacar además la nieve se quedo quieta en el aire como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo para ellas.

**Otsumo:** ya la encontré**: dice serio con algunas cortadas en la mascara y en la túnica.**

**en la torre hokage.**

**Tatsuki:** vaya vaya, párese que otsumo ha podido encontrarla**: dice. El teniendo a konohamaru ****inconsciente**** del cuello y a un ninja clavado de espaldas al suelo con una catana que le había arrebatado a otro. Este aun seguía con vida y al ver chakra verdoso a través de la catana dedujo que era un sanador.**

**Tatsuki: **ingenioso, curándote con la catana en tu interior y manteniendo la hemorragia para no desangrarte. Y morir.**: dice apretando la catana y haciendo ****que**** el ninja gimiera de dolor, hasta que esquiva una patada del jinchuriki que estaba todo en vuelto en chakra.**

**Naruto: **suéltalos**: ordena molesto viendo que el sujeto tenia del cuello a konohamaru y al ninja en el suelo ****clavado**** con una catana en la espalda. Pero se sorprende viendo que este los suelta y se aparta.**

**Tatsuki:** Bueno, me retiro gracias por entretenerme, zorro**: dice desapareciendo antes que el rubio lo agarrase, ahora tenia que ir donde esta su compañero.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**(autora:**_ lo se, tarde mil años, xD_**)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mirai:** ¿y esto? **: murmura viendo en sus muñecas como la nieve que estaba quieta en el aire se envolvía y se formaba lenta mente como cadenas de hielo.**

**Takeshi: **déjame ver**:** **dice tomando una de las muñecas de mirai y lo analiza, intento romper las cadenas pero no podía eran muy duras, demasiado.**

en los tejados el geratsuki buscaba ese rastro de esencia que había detectado muy cerca donde el estaba.

**Otsumo: **¿Haber donde estas querida?**: dijo serio buscando la energía de la supuesta pareja de momoshiki. Voltea y ahí la ve junto con un hombre peli azul, intentando romper sus cadenas.**

**_**con que es ella.**_ piensa, desasiendo el remolino de nieve, estaba apunto de ir donde esta la chica, hasta que unas serpientes blancas lo envolvían sujetándolo firmemente, y un niño rubio con una esfera de chakra en su mano salta hacía el.**

**Otsumo: **¡¿pero que?!…

**Boruto: **¡RASENGAN!**: grita chocando el rasengan en la mascara del sujeto.**

Sarada y mitsuki saltan hacía sasuke que estaba en rodilla y le quitan las dagas de hielo, sarada curar sus heridas con su chakra curativo, no era muy buena en esta técnica, pero si podía manejarlo apenas, tenia suerte de haber aprendido un poco de esa técnica medica que su madre le había enseñado, no solo a ella sino también a sus compañeros el día que que su madre fue a enseñar ninjutsu medico en la academia.

**Sasuke:** ¿que hacen? váyanse, esto es peligroso. **: dice serio sasuke.**

**Otsumo:** mocosos sin valor.**: dice oscuramente congelando las serpientes y con facilidad se libera rompiéndolas en trozos hasta que desaparecen en humo. Su mascara comenzó a agrietarse y varios fragmentos caían mientras caminaba peligrosamente hacia el rubio, no había esperado que estos mocosos aparecieran.**

Mitsuki se apresura liberando mas de sus serpientes atacando en frente al hombre, pero el de la mascara extiende su mano y la nieve en el aire se amontonan formándose en cadenas de hielos solido atándolos y envolviéndolos en todo el cuerpo y asiendo que boruto y el, cayeran al suelo.

**Otsumo: **no interfieran**. : dice serio formando una espada de hielo muy afilada. Posándola bajo el mentón del niño rubio que lo veía nervioso y desafiante.**

**_**este niño…ya veo.** _piensa serio apartando la espada, y observa al otro niño peliblanco. Voltea para proseguir con su plan, pero justo el uchiha con su catana envuelta de un fuego negro lo ataca. Detuvo su ataque con facilidad notando que el azabache estaba curado pero no del todo, mira detrás del uchiha notando una niña azabache viéndolo con el sharingan incompleto. **

**Otsumo: **patético**: dice indiferente.**

**Sarada: **¡Mitsuki! ¡Boruto!**: corre donde estaban sus compañeros. **

**Mitsuki: **estamos te preocupes.**: dice sonriéndole.**

**Sarada: **no es momento de sonreír, estamos en una situación seria.**: regaña mientras agarraba y usaba sus fuerzas para romper las cadenas, pero estas eran muy duras no lograba nada.**

**Boruto:** no puedes romperlos son durísimos.**: dice retorciéndose como gusanito tratando de aflojar las cadenas.**

**Mirai: **¡chicos! ¿Estan bien?**:** **dijo parando de un salto al lado de sarada.** **ve que ellos también tenían esas cadenas.**

**Boruto:** ¿mirai? **: dice sorprendido, había pensado que el cubo de hielo malhumorado no dejaría salir a mirai. **

**Sarada: **mirai.**: dice viendo las dos cadenas que tenia en las muñecas las cadenas se alargaban lentamente.**

**Takeshi:** mirai no te alejes así, es peligroso.**: dice serio parando al lado suyo, esta niña lo había dejado solo en un segundo yéndose donde estaban esos tríos. **

**Otsumo: **¿hum?**: ve a su objetivo.**

**_ **¿en serio? puede ser un mal entendido, esta jovencita no puede ser la pareja o amorío de momoshiki ¿o si? **_ piensa esquivando los ataques del uchiha. **

La catana roza la capucha oscura, su fuego negro se expande en ella quemándolo, el de la mascara destrozada quita su túnica lanzándola lejos, su atuendo era similar que la de los otsutsuki la diferencia era que eran de color negros con detalles blancos en la cintura.

**Otsumo:** basta de juegos humano. **: dice serio en un movimiento aparta al uchiha con una ráfaga de viento y hielo pulsante haciendo que este retrocediera cubriéndose el rostro y que las dagas de hielo se clavasen en el brazo.**

**_ **¿que pretende? ¿porque no usa todas fuerzas?**_piensa serio hasta que ve que el sujeto levantaba unas cadenas de hielo.**

**Otsumo:** Se lo que piensas, y la verdad no vales la pena seguir tu tonto juego.**: dice serio jalando las cadenas bruscamente trayendo de golpe a la chica, terminando en frente suyo.**

**Boruto: **¡mirai!**: grita viendo como la sarutobi era arrastrada.**

**Sasuke: **¿que intentas hacer?**: dice serio y sorprendido ¿que intenta? ¿Tenerla de rehén para que no lo atacasen? no, no lo veía así.**

Otsumo levanta las cadenas alzando a la joven chica de ojos carmesí que lo veía confundida y sorprendida, sonríe bajo la mascara. De cerca no se veía tan mal, ahora viéndola bien, aunque no era el tipo de chica que se fijaría momoshiki aunque no conocía los gustos raros del otsutsuki, sabe que era ella, puede verlo y sentir ese lazo de energía y ese aroma, pondría reconocerlo fácilmente, ese aroma esa esencia que esta jovencita tenia impregnado, savia perfectamente que era del otsutsuki. Ante que hiciera otra cosa, el ninja que estaba con la joven, inesperadamente rápido lo golpeo en la mascara hasta romperla en pedazos y mandándolo estrellas contra el suelo del tejado con fuerza.

Mirai cae sentada al ser soltada mientras sasuke y takeshi atacan al hombre que esquivaba apenas los ataques, se levanta del suelo molesta, estaba apunto de unirse a la lucha pero es jalada por detrás bruscamente terminando junto con boruto y mitsuki ahora mas enredados en esas cadenas, ahora los tres colgados por al parecer otro sujeto con mascara y túnica negra el tipo estaba en el aire asiendo difícil que ella pudiera moverse ¡maldición! ¡¿Es que no puede pasar un día sin problemas y que ella termine estando en medio todo el tiempo?! Intento patear al sujeto pero este usas las cadenas largas que tenia sujetadas sus muñecas y la ata enredándola junto con boruto y mitsuki asiendo más difícil moverse.

**Tatsuki:** jejeje, veo que unos insignificantes humanos te están dando problemas, otsumo, ¿porque no simplemente los matas y ya?**: dice serio e indiferente. **

**_ **¡maldición! tanto que quise ayudar y termino siendo un estorbo, siendo la maldita rehén, ahora atrapada junto a boruto, mitsuki… espera ¿donde esta sarada?_**pensaba ahora buscando donde estaba la uchiha pero luego se sorprende viendo al sujeto que esquivaba a takeshi y sasuke-san.**

**Mirai: **¿momoshiki?**: Murmura sorprendida y confusa, no el no puede ser momoshiki pero es tan igual a el ****idéntico****.**

Momoshiki ¿era el? no, entonces ¿quien es? Era igual a momoshiki demasiado, la diferencia era que sus ojos eran como el rinegan y eran dorados. Ve que el hombre de cabellera blanca y larga , la mira fijamente como analizando algo en ella. de un movimiento rápido manda a volar a takeshi de una patada haciendo que se estrellara contra sasuke y se estrellasen en la calle levantando escombro y tierras haciendo difícil de ver.

**Mirai: **¡takeshi! ¡Sasuke-san!** : Grita preocupada intentando soltarse, queriendo ir hacia ellos.**

**Boruto: **¡tío sasuke!**: grita retorciéndose y maldiciéndole el temblor del choque que sintió al ver que takeshi y su tío se estrellaban duramente contra el pavimento no podía ver claramente con tanta tierra. **

_ ¡¿maldición?! Dattebasa, ¿donde están los clones de papa y los shinobis cuando mas lo necesitamos? ¿Y sarada?**_piensa boruto molesto sentía otra vez ese dolor en su ojo era molesto pero lo ignora un momento hasta que su ojo izo como unas chispas y las cadenas que lo sostenían se destrozaron, Sorprendiéndolo.**

**Boruto: **¿pero que? ¿Como?** : dice frotándose el ojo hasta que dejo de sentir esa molestia pulsante.**

Mitsuki estaba igual de sorprendido pero dejo eso para después y ataca al sujeto que no a echo nada mas que quedar en pie en el aire observándolos, mirai no entendía nada pero se preocupara de pensar de eso después, ahora yendo donde estaba takeshi y sasuke.

**Mirai: **¿Pero que tiene esta nieve?**: dijo viendo que se formaban otra vez cadenas en sus muñecas mientras bajaba del tejado y salta donde estaban los dos mayores pero por sorpresa no estaban.**

**_ **¿donde están?**_piensa preocupada buscando a su alrededor, ellos no estaban, no podía sentir su rastros de chakra, ¿que estaba sucediendo? **Tranquila, los mande en otra dimensión junto con esa chiquilla**: mirai se sobresalta al escuchar esa voz grave y seria, mira hacía arriba, ve al hombre parecido a momoshiki que estaba en el aire.**

**Otsumo:** esto es absurdo, alguien como yo usando mi poder de espació-tiempo para enviar lejos a eso humanos ineptos.**: dice sin emoción alguna en su rostro, pero con un tono áspero y grave, descendiendo en frente de la joven que lo veía desafiante.**

Rápidamente agarra el brazo de la joven apretándole muy fuerte sin importarle lo mas mínimo los quejidos de dolor de esta joven, sus ordenes era llevársela viva, solo era esa condición. En estos momentos estaba furioso por dentro, por dejarse dañar por simples humanos.

**Mirai:** ¡suéltame! **: aprieta sus dientes sintiendo dolorosamente su brazo siendo presionado.**

**Momoshiki:** quitas tus sucias manos de encima, geratsuki**: dice con voz fría sin emoción apareciendo rápidamente y agarrando el brazo que sostenía a mirai. Y detrás de del otsutsuki estaba kinshiki que salio volando atacar al otro geratsuki que había dejado inconscientes a los niños.**

**Otsumo:** Tranquilo, su alteza.**: dice serio soltando a la chica que se alejo de el y se frotaba el brazo.**

**Mirai:** momoshiki**.: dijo sorprendida acercándose a el y abrazarlo mientras el la acerca manteniéndola segura en sus brazos. **

**Momoshiki: **te destruiré.**: dice furiosamente frió, Sin apartar su mirada seria del geratsuki, que obviamente no iba a permanecer en brazos cruzados. Pone detrás de él a mirai protectoramente.**

**Otsumo: **Como si pudieras hacerlo.**: dice serio desafiándolo y preparado para atacar. **

**Momoshiki: **insolenté.

**En otro lado.**

**Takeshi: **¡Maldición! ese hijo de puta patea fuerte, me los pagara, lo pateare tan fuerte su maldito trasero que ni siquiera podrá caminar o sentarse.**: refunfuñaba adolorido frotándose el abdomen y lamiéndose su labio inferior ensangrentado.**

**Sasuke: **pienso igual, pero quítate de enzima**: dice serio viendo que obviamente no estaban en konoha este lugar era un mundo muy desierto y bastante conocido, sintiendo ese calor molesto.**

**Sarada: **¡PAPA!** : Grita a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos.**

**Sasuke: **¡¿sarada?!**: se levanta preocupado ¿que hacía su hija aquí?**

**_ **¡maldición! Mirai esta sola, tengo que salvarla. ¿Que clase se cuidador soy? ¡Debí alejarla de ese peligro!El hokage se avergonzaría de mi si supiera sobre el error que cometí.**_piensa serio y avergonzado siguiendo al uchiha hacía donde estaba viniendo la niña azabache.**

Luego de que sasuke revisase a su hija y que no estaba herida, comenzó a buscar abriendo brechas de dimensiones para volver a konoha, los tres estuvieron varados en el desierto durante diez tortuosas horas, sasuke al fin había podido abrir su dimensión hacía konoha luego de estar atrapados en ese desierto al volver, takeshi corrió desesperadamente como un rallo hacia donde debía estar mirai, sin esperar a sasuke. Estaba preocupado esquivaba a shinobis y saltaba los tejados. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba mirai, ve atónito los destrozos y cráteres enormes que antes no estaban, ¿peor que sucedió? pero no veía a mirai ni a esos mocosos. Crea varios clones de sombra y los esparce en busca de mirai.

**Takeshi:** ¿Pero? ¿que paso**?: dice saltando y buscando alrededor había unos shinobis recostado y otros descansando, párese que la batalla había terminado.**

**Naruto:** ¡Ey takeshi! ¿estas bien? ¿Y sasuke? **: aparece con menos daño pero muy desalineado.**

**Takeshi:** el esta bien hokage-sama. ¿Mirai donde esta? **: pregunta serio.**

**Mirai:** ¿mirai? Ella esta bien, esta con boruto y mitsuki ayudando a los civiles**.: dice serio con el seño fruncido.**

Takeshi se calma un momento pero al ver los destrozos no puede evitar preguntar que sucedió.

**Takeshi:** ya veo ¿que paso? no estaba tan destrozada esta parte de la aldea ¿acaso se enfrento a esos intrusos**?: pregunto serio.**

**Naruto:** no. no e podido ni salir de la torre**: dice avergonzado y molesto.**

**Takeshi:** ¿como?**: frunce el seño sin poder creerle ¿que estuvo asiendo entonces?**

**Naruto:** al parecer el de la mascara que me enfrento había puesto un sello en mi sin darme cuenta, antes que lo atrapase caí en un genjutsu muy poderoso, fue difícil liberarme, desperté ase poco de ese sello por ayuda de shikamaru que había regresado**.: dice apenado pero muy serio la aldea no estaba tan destrozada solo una pequeña parte con destrozos mayores y cráteres, algunos de los shinobis le confirmaron haber visto a los otsutsuki luchando contra esos adversarios fue sorpresivo al enterarse de eso, La pregunta era ¿porque?**

**Takeshi:** ya veo. Iré a buscar a mirai. **: dice indiferente desapareciendo dejando solo al hokage.**

**Naruto: **supongo que estará preocupado por ella. **: dijo cansado e irritado, imaginando la enorme pesadilla de papeleo además de contactar a las otras aldeas si estos sujetos pensaban hacer sus escenas. Aun estaba confuso por la situación, la verdad para el este día fue raro, aun no sabe a quienes estaban buscando estos sujetos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**(autora:**_ no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de lucha, pero espero que se entiendan, si no es __así entonces__ me disculpo. _T-T**)**


	26. Chapter 26

Paso medio mes desde el conflicto. momoshiki no la ha vuelto a ver, ni aparecido desde que la protegió, estaba preocupada ¿se abra metido en problemas? ¿Estará herido? no estaba segura ¿tiene algo que ver sobre esos individuos que habían atacado? Tal vez.

Estaba tan tensa por la visita de shikamaru ayer, el le a echo preguntas si estaba bien y todo eso, claro le respondió y en parte mintió, le fue difícil hacerlo, el ya debe haberse dado cuenta que le mentía, pero no le dio mas preguntas. Y su madre había regresado al escuchar de la conmoción en konoha, y takeshi había terminado ya concluida la misión de cuidarla, a veces lo ve en los tejados con otros anbu.

Ahora patrullaba en el bosque era de día pero nublado no caía tanta nieve, observa una liebre salir entre unos arbustos y pasar en su camino e irse al otro lado, le pareció como un deja vu, recuerda en aquella noche que se encontró a momoshiki, su aroma agradable mezclado con el pino. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos había dejado de caminar mientras veía en la nada, hasta que un shinobi le habla en el comunicador asiendo que reaccionara dando un pequeño brinco.

**Mirai:** aquí mirai**.: dice tocando el dispositivo en su oreja izquierda.**

**Shinobi:** termine mi turno en sector cuatro, me retiro**.: dijo el hombre en el comunicador.**

**Mirai:** copiado. **: dice, este era el ultimo en terminar la patrulla. Claro, sus nakamas tenían cosa que hacer además de descansar ya por estar patrullando todo un día con este clima helado.**

Suspira viendo el blanquecino paisaje, ve una roca grande bajo un árbol de pino, un buen lugar para sentarse, se sienta descansando sus pobres piernas de estar parada y estando de movimiento todo el día, cierra los ojos disfrutando el aire fresco y la brisa, como le encantaría poder tomar algo calentito en este preciso momento.

**Urashiki:** agradable clima para tomar algo caliente ¿no?

**Mirai:** si seria perfecto... ¡¿eh?!**: se levanta sorprendida viendo al otsutsuki. Toma pose defensiva sacando sus dos cuchillas.**

**Urashiki: **¡oye! tranquila. no muerdo… claro si no me provocan**. : dice sonriendo caminando en pasos tranquilos hacia ella.**

**Mirai: **¡quieto!**: dice ****amenazante**** y seria, viendo que el detenía su andar.**

**Urashiki: **lamento que la haya asustado mirai-sama**.: dijo cortes sonriendo. **

**Mirai:** ¿mirai-sama?**:** **murmura viendo con el ceño fruncido al otsutsuki.**

**Urashiki:** claro. Como usted es la pareja de lord momoshiki el príncipe otsutsuki eso te convierte en la princesa ¿no?**: dice sonriendo mirándola fijamente como ella enrojecía.**

**Mirai: **¡NO! ¡Digo si! ¡No…espera! ¡No te incumbe!**: grita muy sonrojada. **

Urashiki ríe por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en la roca y observaba a la oji-carmesí.

en la ciudad. Boruto estaba en la hamburguesería con sumiré que recientemente había salido del hospital. El uzumaki siempre esta a su lado muy protector y ahora estando en una cita con ella.

**Boruto: **había escuchado que esos sujetos eran de un clan…hum creo que se le llamaba gentatsuchi o algo así, era un nombre horrible… hum ¿como era? Dattebasa.**: dice rascándose la barbilla tratando de recordar bien el nombre de ese clan. **

**Sumiré:** escuche que se llamaban geratsuki**: dice sonriéndole a su novio que se sonroja y le de vuelve una sonrisa mientas se rascaba la nuca.**

**Chouchou:** esto es como una novela medio romántica. Ey boruto esfuérzate un poco y de muestra más cariño en sumiré.**: dice estando sentada al lado del rubio y con unas bandejas de hamburguesas y papas. **

**Boruto: **¡Waa! ¡Chouchou! ¡¿En que momento apareciste?! ¿Es que mitsuki te contagio eso de aparecer de la nada y asustar?**: dice molesto ya que esto era una cita con su novia y quería estar asolas con ella.**

El uzumaki comenzó a discutir con la akimichi mientras sumiré les quedo viendo divertida y entretenida mientras aparecían mas de sus compañeros inojin, shikadai y iwabe.

**Inojin:** ¡Ey boruto! ¿no crees que tener una cita con la alegada en una hamburguesería es algo…

**Chouchou:**… menos romántico? **: termina la frase que iba a decir el yamanaka.**

**Boruto:** ¡oigan! la hamburguesería es un buen lugar.**: dice molesto mientras se sonrojaba.**

**Sumiré:** a mi me gusta. Donde quiera que este con boruto-kun siempre será un buen lugar.**: dice sonrojándose poniéndose tímida y colocando su mano en la de boruto.**

**Boruto:** Lo ven.**: dice sonriendo**.

**Iwabe:** Tienes razón.**:** **decía estando deacuerdo con boruto.**

**_**chicos. son tan tontos.**_ piensa la akimichi devorando dos hamburguesas.**

**Shikadai: **lo dudo, pero que mas da**.: dice indiferentes.**

**Chouchou: **delegada ¿sabes algo de moegi-sensei? porque no nos dejan verla ¿sabes que paso?

**Sumiré: **no. lo siento. **: dijo triste bajando la mirada.**

**Boruto:** no creo que sea prudente que hables de eso en nuestra cita a mi novia. **: regaña a la akimichi. Mientras terminaba su hamburguesa de ****Chile**** y se levantaba del asiento tomando de la mano a su novia que se sonrojo.**

**Sumiré: **¿ya nos vamos?**: le pregunto al uzumaki que sostenía con ternura su mano.**

**Boruto: **si. La cita aun no acaba, conozco un lugar que te gustara créelo**: dice guiñándole un ojo mientras salía con ella dejando a sus compañeros en la hamburguesería.**

**En el hospital **

**Enfermera: **¡señorita moegi!**: decía tratando de mantener a la mujer que había despertado y trataba de levantarse de la camilla.**

**Moegi: **yo… ¿Qué…que hago aquí? No…no puede ser El…el me…**: dice tartamudeando, se levanta con esfuerzo e ignorando a las enfermeras siente como sus ojos se humedecían con solo recordar a ese otsutsuki. Se abraza así misma temblando y sintiendo pánico. Hasta que escucha la voz de konohamaru.**

**Konohamaru: **¡moegi! Tranquila, estas a salvo ahora**. : decía entrando en la habitación junto con unos doctores y un clon del hokage, mientras se acercaba a la camilla.**

**Moegi: **konohamaru.**: dice limpiándose las lagrimas mientras se calmaba. **

El sarutobi se acerca y la empuja con cuidado hasta recostarla a la camilla mientras le daba a su compañera una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**Moegi:** konohamaru.**: Murmuro cansada viendo al sarutobi.**

**Konohamaru**: ¿si?**: dijo con voz suave corriendo un mechón anaranjado del rostro de la mujer que estaba quedándose adormilada por la morfina.**

**Moegi:** fue el otsutsuki.**: dijo quedándose dormida.**


End file.
